


Sinful Games

by StValentine



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, Nudity, Romance, Secret Identity, Sexual Content, Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural Elements, Violence, descriptions of torture, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StValentine/pseuds/StValentine
Summary: Eric finally meets his match in a form of an enticing woman Lily, who seems to be oblivious to all the laws of both humans and vampires, casting aside the proud vampire as if a useless toy. But no human woman is capable of escaping Eric, or is she?
Relationships: Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

The night was dark and cloudy with no stars in the sky. Even the full moon hid behind the veil of the heavy rain clouds. My high heels clicked rhythmically on the concrete tiles as I wondered if I already had enough of Louisiana for now. Perhaps, it was time to move on. Little did I know that coming to Shreveport this night was going to change everything in my life. And even if I did, I would still have come. After all, who doesn’t want to spice up their life a tiny bit?

As I pondered about my possible leave towards new lands and cities, I continued on walking across the street in my usual manner, moving my hips only slightly so that it seemed rather natural, yet, at the same time sexy enough to capture a man’s attention. I smiled to myself, knowing I couldn’t look any better than I already did. I noticed some beggar on the street and winked at him playfully, which made him follow me with his eyes and lick his dried up lips as he let out a heavy longing sigh. Oh my, oh my. I grinned. Well, perhaps, I’ll let him enjoy himself some time when I’m completely bored and feeling kind enough. I just love the eyes of men on me. I could bathe in their hungry stares all day and night without a break. I just couldn’t help it – such was my nature. Men always thought they were the predators and whenever they saw a decent prey their so called hunting instincts would kick in. But for me, it was just the same, only the other way around. I was the predator and they were my little cute bunnies I could play with to my heart’s content and then sink my teeth in. Not literally, of course. I’m not some crude being like those vampires that splat blood everywhere they go. No, no, I’m more elegant at that matter.

I halted for a moment, realizing I must have reached my destination and looked at the sign of the club across the street. Fangtasia. I cocked my brow. Now that’s just… just. I really didn’t know what to think of it. The owner of the club must be one intriguing man. Or woman. On another note, I couldn’t believe those blond idiots aka my colleagues invited me here. Here of all the places in Shreveport.

I shook my head and walked towards the entrance. I was so glad I had decided to go with my sexy bad girl look today. Sometimes I liked playing the silent and innocent girl type, which was actually like honey to bees when talking about men. They felt so powerful, when they managed to seduce some innocent sheep that it made me chuckle every single time. And sometimes I’d play the part of an intelligent upper class business woman, bent on keeping her schedule even in bed. You wouldn’t believe how many men fantasized about sex in an office building. I had many roles to play, many kinds of women I could impersonate… Oh, but forget it. Today I was bent on going all wild and I was happy as hell I did. It was widely known vampires enjoyed seeing lots of naked skin. Also, it was my colleagues that invited me here, so I just couldn’t ruin my perfect image of a slut, now could I?

Anyways, today I was wearing my black leather mini skirt, which was plated below the waist and was decorated with metal rings. The waistband was adorned with a horizontal corset style lacing with black laces.

For my top I chose a white shirt which was tied up just below my chest. It was unbuttoned so that just a bit of my sexy black bra was showing up. I was also wearing black laced up high heels and when I say high, I do mean high. I doubt many women could walk in them longer than for an hour. I could though. Try practicing for a few hundreds years and maybe you’ll be as graceful as I am. No pun intended.

I had curled my dirty blonde hair into light curls that fell down on my shoulders and I had applied my evening make-up. Not too much, just the way I liked it – black eye-liner and some eye shadow that gave my chocolate brown eyes a soft silver tint. And, of course, lipstick, a very light hue of pinkish color, which almost seemed to be my natural lip color. I never really liked make-up too much. A truly sexy woman could seduce a man even without any make-up and wearing clothes of a nun. Trust me, she can. Already done it myself. A few times even. Well, what can I say? It was just too much fun.

I ruffled my curls one more time and crossed the street, putting on my never failing smile. A tall blonde woman in black leather clothes was standing by the entrance, checking the IDs of some young girls. I figured they just climbed over their 18 and wanted to try something new. Well, good luck to them. Meanwhile, I carefully examined the woman and frowned mentally, immediately realizing she was a real true vampire. So, the club name didn’t lie. A vampire club. Just suave. I let out a slight sigh. I didn’t like vampires that much. Arrogant blood suckers. So totally useless to me.

Still, I never backed down on an invitation, especially if it came from those pathetic girls Sasha and Lara. My so called colleagues. As part of my incredibly amazing collection of powers that I managed to develop over the years, I could strongly feel the moods of the people around me. And every time I met those two, I could feel their jealousy seep through. They hardly hid it too. Well, it figures though. I did steal their best clients, after all.

I worked at a human club called “Passion” as a dancer and entertainment girl. I just loved the job. What could be better than an entire hall full of lustful men, sticking their dirty money up my bra or my tight shorts? Now don’t start thinking that I am some kind of an every day slut - I don’t sleep with anyone around, but I AM an attention whore. That one, I admit to. A smile crept up my lips as I remembered the enraged stares of the two blondes when I took away their usual clientele. Meh, what can I say? The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall. My most favorite line of all times.

Anyhow, if I didn’t fuck around with everyone, that didn’t mean other people didn’t think so. Usually I’d accept most of the advances from the male population and no one knew just how many men had spent their nights in my comfy queen-sized bed. No one knew what I did with them either. I never chose men that would chat about their own experiences with others. And even if they did, I was sure it was discrete enough and could only bring me more men to feed upon. Still, even though men were merely my nutritional source, I sure knew how everything looked like from the outside. My guess was that everyone believed I was a slut who didn’t even choose whom to sleep with and that actually served my purposes, crazy as it may sound. It was way easier to seduce men when they thought I was an easy going girl. And when I did – mmm, dinner, here I come!

I returned from my little dreamland when the blonde vampire woman asked me for my ID in a rather irritated voice. I guessed this wasn’t the first time she did it. Sometimes I do get carried away.

I smiled at her my charming and seductive smile, my voice with a slight tint of flirt, “Do I look like a teenager to you, Miss?”

She raised her brow and looked me up and down, a smirk creeping up her lips. “Mmm… you do smell deliciously, but… I still need to see your ID.”

I smiled wider, giving my ID to her, “Sure thing, Miss.”

She looked it over, her eyes scanning for my age, “Ah, 25, huh. How sweet it is.”

“My lucky number,” I winked at her playfully.

She smiled as she leaned over a tiny bit too close, giving me my ID back, “I never forget pretty faces and you’re on my list already.”

I took the ID and flashed a smile at her. “I shall consider that as an honor.”

She chuckled and followed my retreating figure with her eyes that glistened with what I’d call slight interest. Well, looky here. I caught myself a vampire girl. Too bad she was rather old. I can’t feed on old vampires. After all, how can I feed on someone’s life force when they’re already dead?

I entered the club and took in my new surroundings. Black and red. Whores here and there. Fangbangers. Pretty vampire dancers. And, something much more appealing, something that made me grin in content from ear to ear for I immediately felt the heavy seductive atmosphere come down on me. Ah, the lust, all the hidden desires, the passion, the craving… Everything I ever loved was here. Even more. I took a deep breath, my body tingling from all the life force that resided here. Sure, there were many vampires here, but I could sense even more humans. Ah, the cute little humans, how sweet their energy is. I licked my lips in anticipation. Perhaps, vampire clubs aren’t that bad, after all. So many puny humans brimming with life, ready to offer themselves up on a golden plate. It’s a pity there were so few straight men. Gays were out of league for me. While their life force was as delicious as anyone else’s, their preferences kind of differed from mine and they were harder to pull to my side. Other than them, there were lots of young Goth girls, acting all slutty and seductively. Ha. Pitiful creatures, which have no idea what real seduction is. I couldn’t help keeping my grin on as I scanned the club for my so called friends.

I found them in the back corner table and as I did, I cursed in my mind. Having finally scanned the entire club for a potential evening meal, I realized there were but a few straight human men this time around. Most of males were vampires and I didn’t like hooking up with vampires. They were dead. No life force whatsoever. Need I even say more?

And women… well, I wasn’t that good with women. They were just so… complicated. I’ll leave them to my brothers in nature incubi, which were real pros when it came down to women. For me, men were easier to deal with. You just come up to them, seduce them and suck them dry. Well, not dry, perhaps. In this time and age I had to be extra careful. Back in the middle ages it was all so easy. You suck some human dry and live happy and satiated for a month or two, while the silly policemen and doctors give in to the belief it was all a work of a demon. Not that they were wrong. But nowadays, humans are much more curious. They just have to find a scientific explanation. And now, when the vampires came out in the open, no one would ever leave such an interesting case alone. They would dig deeper and deeper until they came down to the truth. I didn’t want that. No way in hell.

I’d better stay in the shadows, feeding off those petty humans, fulfilling their little sex fantasies. They get their deepest desires realized, I get my dinner, both sides leave happy and content. Where’s the sin in that?

I walked across the club hall, feeling the intense stares that men gave me. Being a succubus is sure fun. Seducing men could never be easier than that. All I need is a little wink their way, and some of the weakest ones are ready to give up their lives for me. In my long and somewhat repetitive life I found real pleasure in seducing men. It was a game I played and I was damn good at it. Not all men were easy though. When I was young I made many mistakes and I learned from them. Now I could wrap any living man around my finger in a matter of minutes. The older I got, the more experienced I was and the stronger my charms became. There was no human that would reject me. Sooner or later, I’d get him. And this wasn’t just a speculation, it was a fact.

As I smiled charmingly at some men glancing my way I continued on walking towards a table in the corner, where I noticed Sasha and Lara. They were both blondes, but a lighter color than mine, and they were wearing some really tight mini dresses with huge décolletages. Not very original. They looked like twins, if you ask me. Perhaps, they were. Who knows? I chuckled softly and waved my hand at them, purposefully turning towards the bar first. Let them fume.

I smiled at the dark haired barman, who was clearly a vampire, and ordered my favorite drink, “Lilian Forever, please.”

The vampire cocked his brow and then grinned, showing his white fangs. “Sure thing, sugar.”

I guess he was rather surprised as not many people drank this cocktail, but to me it was one of the best drinks. Not to mention the name. Lilian Forever, more commonly known as the White Lady. Nice. A perfect match to my own name too.

The barman returned to me in a few minutes with the drink, which was rather fast, but I figured the incredible vampire speed allowed him to be that quick. He gobbled me up and down with his black eyes and I smiled, thanking him. He was rather cute. For a vampire, that is.

I took my glass and made my way across the hall towards the sexy fake twins Sasha and Lara. Gee, even their names rhymed. On my way I noticed a man sitting in something that seemed much like a throne covered in fur. He was tall and muscular with long blonde hair. His eyes were directed towards some dancing girls, who clearly tried their best at their seduction techniques, yet, his stare was that of a complete and utter boredom. Sitting like that he seemed almost like a king watching over his territory. I quickly scanned his aura for any signs of life and cursed under my breath, realizing he was long dead. Pity. He looked hot in that unbuttoned black shirt and jeans, which failed to hide his… uh, merits. 

I turned away having lost any interest in him and flashed a smile at my colleagues, “Hello there, pretty ladies. Having fun?”

They beamed some fake smiles at me and then each of them hugged me lightly.

“I’m so glad you could make it today,” Lara said in her annoying pitchy voice.

“Oh, yes, the three of us are gonna rock this club, don’t you think?” Sasha added in a pretended friendly tone. “Especially you, Lily, seeing as you’re all ready for tonight.” She eyed me up and down and I could feel her anger almost physically.

“I was born ready,” I grinned at them as I wondered what the real reason for them inviting me here was. I knew very well they harbored no friendly feelings towards me.

On the other hand, who cares? I’ll find out sooner or later. The two kept smiling and started chattering with me, so I kept up the dialogue. Oh, how I wish I could just suck them dry. Perhaps, I’ll do it when I finally decide to leave the town. I can always dump their bodies somewhere the police will never find them. Or, perhaps, bury them deep in the forest? Yeah, that could work. I doubt any one would ever miss them.

Meanwhile, the two went on to the dance floor, showing off their so called sexy moves. I stayed by the table, sipping my drink. Let them enjoy the spotlight for now. Somehow, my mood suddenly went down and I quietly scanned the area for someone worthy of my attention. I felt kind of hungry, if you know what I mean. The scent of the fresh life force had this kind of an effect on me. As a succubus, I had to constantly feed on life force or any life energy I could find.

Personally, I found the Fae kind to be the most delicious, but a few centuries ago they went into hiding and have yet to be back. Also, their knowledge about sex was rather limited. Now, take humans, for example. Their fantasies about sex were beyond anything a fairy could ever imagine. It was incredibly fun playing with them in their dreams, granting their deepest desires. The happier the human was, the more life I could suck out of him. I never sucked humans dry though. If I did, they’d die. That was far too much of a hassle in these modern times we were living in. However, for this very reason, I had to feed more often. A succubus received the biggest amount of life the moment a person died and could go on living for about a month with no need to feed. Yet, as I made my shift with about half of the energy my preys had, I needed to feed at least once a week. Well, usually I fed twice or thrice a week, purely because I could allow it for myself. And, it was fun.

I admit I found pleasure in granting these wild dreams of humans. Each of them was different; each of them with their own needs and wishes. I got used to this kind of lifestyle and I never even imagined things could be different. And how could they be different?

“You, my dear, are the most beautiful little creature I’ve ever met in my long lasting life,” I then heard a deep male voice behind me and turned around to face a rather young looking man.

Though I doubted he was actually young. He must be dead for at least fifty or so years for I could feel only droplets of life force simmering inside him. That’s one more thing I truly hated about vampires – I could never see them coming. I could feel any living human coming closer to me, but I felt nothing when a vampire was nearby and that was scary in its own way. Not all vampires could be affected by my charms and if a vampire was old enough I would lose to him strength and speed vise as well.

Meanwhile, I flashed a thousand dollar smile at my new suitor and cocked my head to one side, “You think?”

The man was rather tall with dark black hair and green eyes.

“Oh, I know,” he whispered in a voice he must have considered seductive. Is he trying to glamour me? Or whatever it’s called in the vampire world.

I smiled even wider as I took a few steps closer to him, bending my head so that he could clearly see my neckline, “Then, I shall trust in your judgment, kind sir.”

The man grinned as his hand reached out towards my neck, his fingers running along it, his voice now husky, “Shall we find a more private place, babe?”

I chuckled mentally as I could bet he thought he was the one doing the seduction. For a vampire he seemed to be real easy to manipulate. Well, for starters, he’ll be good enough. Vampires did have their own advantages too. I could suck their remaining life force till there was nothing left and the next minute they’d just walk away as if nothing was wrong. After all, they had no need for the life energy that still lingered in their bodies, so they felt no difference.

Yet, just as I was about to answer him, one more vampire male appeared by my side, eyeing me hungrily.

“I see you’ve caught yourself quite an eye candy, Steve?”

Steve glared at him angrily, his lips parting slightly to show his fangs. I felt up the new vampire and realized he was even younger than the first, meaning he had much more life force too. Well, well, well… Aren’t this my lucky day?

As the vampires glared at each other, trying to figure out the situation between them silently, I put my glass down on the table and intervened, smiling seductively, “I didn’t know tonight’s entertainment came in doubles…”

The two turned to me somewhat surprised and I took the opportunity, wrapping my arms around their waists.

“Now, now. Please, don’t fight, kind gentlemen. I’m sure there are ways we can ALL have fun together,” I smirked at them playfully and noticed how they both grinned.

Gee, young vampires these days. All it takes is a little nudge. Yet, it was not meant to come true as my two lovely “friends” interrupted our sweet moment together.

“Oh, my, Lily,” Lara eyed the vampires almost enviously. “You sure don’t waste your time.”

I turned to her, feeling the two vampires tense in slight irritation. “Why waste time when the night is so short?”

“Oh,” Sasha let out a short fake chuckle. “How true, Lily.”

The vampire I came to know as Steve wrapped his arm around my waist almost as if I already belonged to him and whispered into my ear, “Say your goodbyes to these ladies, babe.”

I frowned. I hated it when men ordered me around.

“Sure,” I answered smiling and looked up straight into his green eyes, whispering only for him to hear, “wait for me quietly till I myself call for you.”

Then, I turned to the other vampire, staring at his eyes as well, “You too, sugar, wait for me with Steve over there.”

The vampires nodded, my words ringing in their heads as absolute orders and turned around, leaving me with my friends. Really, so easy to manipulate. I felt glad my succubus charm was strong enough to affect such young vampires as these two. This time, too, it did not fail me and worked on them perfectly. All I needed was to look in their eyes, use my special tone on them and they would listen to any command I gave them. I loved using this power of mine on vampires. It was so fun to see those arrogant creatures listening to every single word I said. And they were so proud of being the higher race. Ha. Men.

Well, coming back to now and here, after the vampires turned away, I turned to Sasha and Lara only to find them gaping at the two leaving vampires. They regained their composure rather quick though and their eyes pierced me like darts.

“I see you’re not holding back, huh,” Sasha hissed.

I merely shrugged as I took my glass and sipped my favorite Lilian Forever, “Should I?”

Lara grinned suddenly and sat down on the chair by the table. “Well, why don’t we play a little game, then?”

“A game?” I echoed, smirking. Finally, we’re getting to the point.

“Yes, a game,” Sasha grinned.

“Details?” I asked, still keeping my smile on. One thing I learned – always smile.

“A game of seduction,” Lara smirked at me.

“Ohhh, I love those!” I exclaimed and grinned contently.

Are those two out of their minds? They want to play a seduction game with me? ME?

“The rules are simple,” Sasha continued. “Each of us has 10 minutes to seduce someone from this hall. You choose for us and we choose one for you.”

I smiled widely, showing my perfect white teeth, “I like the sound of that, so far.”

“Great,” Lara nodded. “Who goes first, then?”

I smirked as an idea popped into my head. “What do you say if we spice things up a bit?”

“Spice up?” Sasha looked at me, starting to get nervous.

I smiled innocently as I continued. “Let’s make this into a bet.”

“A bet?” Lara furrowed her brows in confusion. “What are we betting on?”

“Well,” I licked my lips, eyeing them mockingly. “What about our lives?”

The girls gulped, staring at me baffled. I chuckled, “Just kidding, sillies. I was thinking about, perhaps, our jobs?”

“Jobs?” Sasha repeated quietly, her eyes widening.

“We all know “Passion” has one too many dancers. Someone will have to go sooner or later,” I noted nonchalantly. “Why don’t we decide it this way? Whoever loses, quits her job. So to say, the winner takes it all.”

“But… it is impossible to get another dancer job at this time of the year. All the clubs are full on staff,” Sasha shook her head.

“That’s the whole point, silly,” I noted, taking a sip from my glass.

As I stood with my back to the hall, I didn’t notice a pair of grayish eyes watch our trio intently. I had no idea the blonde king I was eyeing just moments ago was now listening in to our conversation with peaked interest. I, however, was rather ignorant of the attention he was giving to our corner.

“Why don’t I even make it easier for you?” I asked smirking. “You two can team up against me, if you wish. Surely you two can get one guy head over heels for you, right?”

“You can’t take it back. We’re on,” Lara suddenly said.

“What?! Are you nuts?” Sasha screamed at her in panic.

“There’s no way us both will lose to her!” Lara hissed at Sasha and I grinned. Perfect. I’ll get rid of them both in one shot. And no killing involved. Clean and easy.

“But if we team up, doesn’t it mean we both lose our jobs if we lose the game?” Sasha gripped Lara’s hand pleadingly.

“Oh, don’t be such a sissy!” Lara hissed at her again. “We are the best dancers in “Passion”! How can we lose?”

“Uh-uh-uh!” I hummed. “Not the best dancers, not any more.”

I grinned, igniting them even more and soon enough Sasha flared up, “We’re on, you bitch!”

“Great, though I wonder about the bitch part,” I said in a rather carefree manner as I emptied my glass. “I’ll go for a refill and find someone for you two to seduce.”

They both nodded, eyeing me angrily and I smiled, having almost forgotten to ask the most important question, “By the way, how far do we have to go in those 10 minutes?”

The two stared at me baffled for a moment.

“How… far?” Sasha echoed confused.

“Well, yes,” I replied nonchalantly, “like hugging, kissing… fucking?”

“I-I thought it was merely getting a date!” Sasha exclaimed, gripping Lara’s arm once again.

Tch, amateurs. How did they even survive in that club?

“Kissing,” Lara answered firmly, looking back at my eyes. Ohh. So determined. I like that.

“A deep kiss to the lips,” she added. “Mouth to mouth, French or whatever.”

“Lara?!” Sasha nudged her. “Are you crazy?!”

“Shut up, we can do it,” Lara grumbled and I turned around, smiling to myself.

This just can’t get any better. As I made my way towards the bar, I cast my glance all over the hall, trying to find someone suitable for the task. I needed a man that could withstand Lara’s and Sasha’s advances. Of course, I could send them to one of the boys I caught earlier. I was sure those two vampires wouldn’t cast even a second glance at them. Having remembered my two playboys I glanced at their corner and smiled contently as I saw them sit quietly, completely ignorant to some tourist gay boys, who desperately tried to get their attention. Good. I guess my charms worked even better than I expected. Truthfully, it’s been some time since my last run-in with vampires. Actually, I didn’t know that much about them. Just the main things everybody else knew. Vampires never were the center of my attention as they were utterly useless to me. Even an old human male was a much more delicious meal than a young vampire one.

As I looked around the room, my eyes came across the blonde man in the throne once again. He was staring at me, his eyes following my movements. I smiled and winked playfully at him before turning away and halting by the bar. Hmmm. The king of the club, huh. Old, yet hot. Arrogant, no doubt. Bored. Intelligent and smart. Yet again, bored. Seen everything already, most probably. Bored. And… sick of the slutty girls coming to his club. Perfect.

Meanwhile, the barman came to me and flashed almost a friendly smile at me. Gee, some men were just attracted to me even without any charms. I smiled back and winked at him.

“Fill me up?” I asked and then made an “o” with my lips as if suddenly having realized my mistake. “Oops, I meant the glass, of course.”

The barman chuckled, his fangs showing through his parted lips, as he went away and came back with my lovely drink in a short moment. Wow, vampires sure are fast when they want it.

“I can fill you up any time, babe,” he said, giving the glass to me, touching my fingers feather lightly. “Just come round the bar right before the closing hours.”

I flashed my perfect smile at him as I replied playfully in exact same words he said to me the last time, “Sure thing, sugar.”

I heard the barman laugh as I turned around and walked away towards my two colleagues, having already chosen the perfect man for them. Truly, tonight was my night.

* * *

“What are you smirking about this time?” Pam asked her partner slightly intrigued as she halted beside him.

“Don’t you think tonight is going to be rather amusing?” He asked in his deep voice, his eyes trailing away.

She followed his stare and cocked her eyebrow clearly recognizing one of the three girls by the far corner table.

“Lily White,’ she quoted from her memory. “25 years old, not a virgin, but still a curious one.”

“Oh yes,” Eric noted. “Most curious.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You want us to seduce Eric Northman?!” Sasha gasped and fell down on her chair, her strength leaving her.

I merely shrugged. “If that’s the name he goes by, then yes.”

Lara was glaring at me hatefully as her eyes shifted from me to Sasha and then to me again.

“Do you have even the slightest idea who he is?” Sasha continued to panic. “He’s the oldest one around here! He could snap us like a twig!”

“All the more fun,” I grinned mischievously.

“You’re one sick bitch,” Lara hissed at me and pulled Sasha after herself as she headed off towards the throne of the self-proclaimed king.

I watched them move through the crowd rather amused, pondering if they’re really gonna get themselves killed in case they take things a tiny bit too far. Still, I highly doubted Eric would risk killing a human in his own bar. He should have enough of IQ to realize this would be quite a rough mistake. On the other hand, he DID call his club FANGtasia. Yep, there’s no telling what he might do.

I took another sip of my drink calmly. Worse case scenario – I won’t have to worry where to hide the bodies, it will all be on his shoulders. I smiled contently. Everything’s gonna work out perfectly. 

The next few minutes simply flew by as I watched a comedy show called “How to appall the big bad vampire”. Really, and those girls called themselves the best dancers in “Passion”? If that’s true, the situation was even worse than pathetic. I sighed. Those two will never seduce him by simply moving their hips and panting as if they’re high on drugs. Truly, where has the art of seduction gone? I smiled to myself softly as I remembered the beautiful dances of subtle temptation in the Far East and then down lower in Egypt and Arabia. Ohhh, humans sure knew how to have fun back in the ancient ages…

I licked my lips as memories flushed over me. I looked at the clock. Still 6 minutes to go. Hmmm. That’s just enough time for a dance. I smirked to myself as I put the glass down on the table and headed towards the center of the hall. The dancers were dancing to the rhythmical beat of the music and I simply slid among them, a wide smile stretched on my lips. Dancing was one of my biggest passions as it was one of the strongest seduction techniques humans had ever created. 

The dancers on the hall parted surprised as they saw my body move in swiftly among them. I spun around and lifted my arms up, ruffling my hair. My body caught the rhythm of the music immediately and I started moving to the beat in perfect agile motions. My entire body swung and spun, mesmerizing and tempting, my arms stretching and retracting as my curls fell on my face, hiding and once again revealing my blazing and burning eyes. I moved fast, I moved slow, then fast again and then came to a sudden halt pausing my body in a most seductive shape in mid air as if I had frozen in one of my dancing positions. The eyes of both men and women, vampires and humans, were all on me as I suddenly moved down and then up again and then froze once more only to fly across the hall in a passionate movement. My eyes flared with fiery fire of sheer libido, my true nature seeping through in every movement I made. My dancing was like nothing they’d ever seen before. It incorporated the beauty and temptation of the belly dance, the heat and passion of flamenco and the grace and lightness of waltz. I danced like I always did – like there was no tomorrow, running all wild and giving in to the beats and cords of the music until it stopped ringing and my body froze in the last crescendo.

As I rose from the floor, my eyes still burning in passion and the feeling of freedom, everyone around stared at me in respectful awe, humans and vampires alike now attracted to me as never before. I retreated to my table content and totally relaxed. But as I reached out for my glass, my great mood was ruined by my two most favorite human girls. Do note the sarcasm.

“You really did outshine yourself tonight,” Lara commented spitefully.

I turned to her and smiled, sipping my drink.

“You little slutty bitch!” Sasha hissed at me. “You totally ruined our moment!”

“Does that mean you failed?” I asked innocently.

“YOU-” Sasha was held back by Lara, who could still control herself somewhat.

“Eric summoned you,” she said with a cocky smile.

I merely raised my brow questioningly. “So?”

The only summoning I was familiar with was the one when you drew a magical circle, sealed it with blood and summoned a demon for your little selfish whims. Or a devil. Whichever one you preferred. Though such games rarely had a happily ever after ending.

“It means you must go to him,” Sasha glared at me spitefully.

I shrugged. “Meh, don’t wanna.”

“It’s not a matter of wanting,” Sasha stared at me baffled. “You MUST go.”

“Why?” I asked and cast a glance towards the blonde king. “What is he gonna do if I don’t? Suck my blood? Throw me out of his club? Not a big deal, considering I don’t really like this place.”

“You… you are unbelievable!” Sasha plopped down on a chair, shaking her head.

Lara merely chuckled as she eyed me angrily. “Oh, you will go there, Lily. And you know why? Cause your bet target is there!”

She grinned contently and I glanced at her surprised. “You want me to seduce the man that you just failed to seduce?”

“Oh, no, no,” Lara grinned. “Not a man.”

I cocked my brow, an ominous feeling creeping into my head.

“Your target is Pam.”

“Pam?” I echoed confused. “Pam who?”

“Pam the vampire next to Eric,” Lara replied and Sasha cackled.

“Serves you right,” Sasha noted. “I wonder how Eric will react when he sees you going for his partner instead of him. Ha-ha, hopefully, he’ll snap your neck.”

I merely stared at them taken aback. Don’t tell me they planned it all from the start.

“Do you really think we haven’t noticed how you always avoid women?” Lara asked. “You always accept all the advances from your male suitors, but reject any you get from the females.”

I smiled charmingly at her, “Well, what can I say? I don’t swing that way.”

“Well, then, you’d better start right about now,” Sasha laughed as she pushed me lightly. “Oh, and you only have 5 minutes. Don’t you think it’s fair after the show you just put on?”

“Tick tock, tick tock,” Lara grinned and motioned with her hand for me to hurry.

I scoffed at her, refusing to back down and gulped down the last of my drink. I really should have killed these two long ago.

I turned around and headed towards the blonde king and his right hand Pam slowly. I needed a plan and quick. My charms won’t work on her, most probably. I’ve never tried it on a female vampire before. And she is a woman. And I only have 5 minutes. And… everything is against me. So then, the only approach that can still work out is the one none of the people here would ever think about in my place.

The truth.

Oh, yes. That one might work. This Pam seemed like she was slightly into me. Perhaps, she won’t mind playing along a little.

I smiled widely as I reached the blonde king. I glanced at him, my eyes never leaving his face and his grey ones following my movements. I halted just a few steps away from him, my smile never wavering. I wonder how old he really is.

“My friends said you wanted to see me, kind sir,” I said, cocking my head to my right in a rather innocent fashion, yet, knowing quite well it showed my bare neck to both him and Pam.

From earlier experience I knew vampires found my scent rather attractive. It seemed that my blood, which was brimming with sheer life force, was a rare delicacy for them and it was one of the many reasons I avoided vampires. I once made the mistake of letting a vampire get carried away and that resulted in me losing almost all of my blood. I felt so weak I almost went berserk and ended up hunting humans and sucking them completely dry. And trust me, you don’t wanna see a succubus go berserk. We become quite dangerous creatures when we’re too hungry.

Meanwhile, the blonde vampire gave me a small smirk and replied in a slow, deep voice, “Where did you learn to dance?”

Ohhh, what a tempting voice. So… manly. Enticing. Alluring. I can see why those humans would fall for him.

“Oh, you know how it is,” I answered waving my hand nonchalantly. “A little bit here, a tiny bit there. Did you, perhaps, find it to your liking, sir?”

“Yes,” he nodded slightly, his eyes staring straight into mine. I realized they only seemed to be grey from afar. Somewhere deeper I could notice hues of an amazing blue color. “Indeed, I did.”

I smiled even wider, parting my lips slightly, letting my perfect teeth show, and turned my head to the vampire woman next to the blonde male. Pam. My real target.

“What about you, Miss?” I asked, my voice coated in soft silky tones. “Have I, by any chance, moved up by a few positions in that list of yours?”

For a moment, she stared at me somewhat surprised; as if she could not believe I actually managed to divert my attention from Eric the King and even dared to ask something of her.

I took a few small steps towards her, not breaking my eye contact with her, putting all of my charms to work. “Well, have I?”

I saw her eyes simmer with zest, but her vampire nature was still strong.

“I thought you don’t swing that way,” she noted with slight sarcasm and I cursed in my head. She heard. Still, my smile did not waver and my eyes never gave away anything I felt.

Now I stood mere centimeters away from her and my fingers touched her arm feather lightly, slowly running up to her shoulder and then freezing there for a moment before starting to draw light teasing circles.

“With you,” I whispered, narrowing my eyes tantalizingly. “I don’t mind trying.”

I noticed her eyes flare up in sudden lust and interest.

“Well,” I suddenly smirked and waved my hand nonchalantly, making her question my sudden change in attitude. “Truthfully, I made a bet with my friends that you’d kiss me.”

I looked up at her once again, my lips parted seductively, my voice barely a whisper, “Wanna try?”

Her eyes gobbled me up hungrily, her lips parting to show her fangs. She was practically mine, just a tiny bit more and…

“Pam,” a cold deep voice immediately dispelled all the charm I managed to put on her and I saw her eyes grow cold in seconds. “Don’t you have something to do?”

She smiled and turned around, leaving me all baffled and confused. Shit. That little… arrogant sucker. I turned to the blonde vampire Eric, my eyes burning in anger. I HAD HER. I needed just three more seconds…

My angry eyes met his cold and bored ones and for a moment we just stared at each other, neither of us wanting to break the contact first. Glancing away meant losing.

Yet, I was the one who did it first, as I got distracted by a pat on my shoulder.

“Time’s up, Lily,” Lara laughed. “Don’t forget your resignation letter tomorrow.”

I turned to the two, watching them go away as they chuckled maybe a bit too happily. Oh, great. I glanced back at Eric, my eyes staring at him angrily.

“You happy now?”

“Why would I be?” He asked innocently, yet, with a content smile on his lips.

“Well, you just made me lose my job,” I replied smugly.

“Oh, right,” he noted, looking at me. “That little bet of yours.”

I narrowed my eyes on him. So, vampires do have good hearing. “You do know it’s rude to listen to other conversations, right?”

“I do now,” he answered, a playful smile on his lips. He was really enjoying this.

“Unbelievable,” I muttered, my eyes narrowing onto him in anger.

“If it’s about the job,” he said slowly, “I can take care of that easily.”

Now I was really angry. Did he really think I cared about that job? I could get any job I wanted! All I needed to do was bat my eyelashes at someone and voila!

“It’s not about the job,” I spat out enraged. “It’s about pride.”

“Pride?” He cocked an eyebrow. “Pride in being a whore?”

For a moment, my mind went blank and I thought I was gonna jump on him right here and now, but then my nature overpowered my rage and I merely flashed a self-confident and charming smile at him, which seemed to bewilder him. Perhaps, he was expecting a flare of anger, which would have been a normal reaction for any other woman, even a prostitute.

What he didn’t know though was that I did things differently. Vampire or no vampire, he was a man. Nothing more, but a man. And men, I knew best. 

I continued to smile at him charmingly, as I asked in an innocent voice, “Where’s the sin in taking pride in what I am?”

I stepped closer to him and suddenly leaned on, putting my arm right beside his head on the rim of his chair, my face coming up closer to his, as I whispered softly, yet, with a tint of mock, “And dare tell me, what would men do without sluts?”

He stared at me seemingly calmly, but I could feel him burn inside with a mix of anger and lust. Seems like I have woken up a sleeping lion.

I retreated back to my standing position and put my one hand on my hips, looking at him over my shoulder.

“You can always try though,” I mocked. “I heard they make truly realistic dolls these days.”

With that said I turned away taking a few more steps away from him, at the same time finding my cute little vampires and silently motioning for them to come.

“I did not give you my permission to leave,” I heard his cold angry voice and turned around to face him again.

“Well, can I please have your permission to leave, kind sir?” I asked, cocking my head to my left this time and giving him a small innocent smile. 

“No,” he said as he got up and took a few steps towards me, his eyes looking me up and down almost hungrily. Oh, boy, I sure stirred him up.

“What a pity,” I replied, shrugging my shoulders. “See, I already have my dates for tonight. Don’t wanna keep them waiting for too long.”

Now, let’s see if Eric the King had swallowed the gudgeon. Right about then, the two vampires I had caught into my web before, showed up behind me. Steve put his arm around my waist, while the other one bent his head down towards my neck, his arm on my shoulder. I turned my head so he could reach my neckline better and felt his lips touch my neck, his fangs grazing my skin slightly. Oh, my. They sure were on the verge.

I smiled charmingly and felt a wave of rage, passion, anger and craving coming out of the blonde vampire in front of me. Ha. Hook, line and sinker.

“Leave,” he whispered in a low menacing tone and it worked its magic unbelievably fast as the two vampires were gone as if into thin air. I felt all my charm bonds severed in less than a second. Wow, never underestimate an old and powerful vampire, huh.

He stared at me, his eyes slowly returning to cold and uncaring ones. I smirked at him. “You’ve cost me my job, my pride and even my entertainment for tonight. Hope you have a way of compensating my losses.”

He let out a short chuckle as he came closer to me, his eyes simmering with remains of anger again.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Lily,” he whispered, his arm rising to brush my cheek. His cold fingers ran along my warm and soft skin and I smiled at him.

“Do you want me to stop, then?” I whispered, my arms enwrapping around his neck.

I saw his eyes glisten with desire and smiled even wider. Like I said before, vampire or no vampire, still but a man.

Revenge Plan, Stage 1: Complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric stared at the young woman in front of him in slight wonder and lustful desire to just take her right here and then or, perhaps, snap her little alluring neck… He wasn’t sure which one he wanted more right now. But one thing he knew well – he felt attracted to her like to no woman before. This human sure knew her tricks perfectly.

But what surprised him the most was her self-confidence and her boldness. Perhaps, that was what attracted him to her in the first place. Or, perhaps, it was something else. Something he just couldn’t put his mind on yet. It was a strange feeling though. In all his long life he had visited many countries and met millions of women. He thought none of them could intrigue him this much once again. But here he was, attracted to a mere human slut, if to believe the words of her colleagues.

He narrowed his eyes on her, remembering the way she danced just minutes ago. He recognized many of her moves, taken from completely different styles of dancing, yet, skillfully incorporated into one swift tale of tempting body movements. It intrigued him and captivated him. He didn’t know anyone knew belly dancing at this time and age, especially in America. Of course, he’d seen his share of modern belly dance, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Yet, this girl… Lily. He felt as if every move she made was etched in her mind and body from years of practice. Of course, that was impossible, seeing how young she was. Yet again, perhaps, she had an incredible talent. As she glided gracefully across the hall, every other dancer around seemed like some clumsy old woman. At that time, he thought she looked like a goddess of the most dangerous sin of all – Lust.

Eric eyed the human up and down, noticing she had all the perfect shapes and curves, her body graceful and well proportioned, her skin glistening softly and invitingly in the dim lights of the club, her eyes tempting him with their chocolate brown depth. Earlier, when he inquired her friends about his newest object of interest, they described her as a “slutty man-whore bitch who slept with anyone and everyone around”.

Strange though, even though he could feel she was no virgin, Eric failed to feel the slutty vibe he was used to getting from usual whores that frequented his club. Yet, it’s as if she was emitting this odd aura of temptation that seemed to attract every man around her.

Meanwhile, Lily smiled at him her charming and promising smile and he felt something flicker deep inside him.

“Shall we go somewhere… where we could be all alone?” She whispered, leaning onto the blonde vampire, her hand trailing down from his shoulder to his chest, her fingers running along his bare skin so lightly, he couldn’t help but want more of her touch.

He smirked at her. What an interesting woman. Has she no fear of him? He raised his hand and brushed away her blonde curls, revealing her neckline. His fingers trailed down and up her neck skillfully and he lowered his head, breathing into her neck, then into her ear, his tongue licking her earlobe, his teeth nibbling it lightly. She bent her head, letting him reach for her better and let out a soft lustful moan. He felt her hand go down to his waist and run along his jeans, gripping its belt-line.

He left her neck alone for a minute to glance at her and saw her parting lips coming closer, her brown eyes half closed. He leaned and then paused slightly, a strange doubt lingering somewhere in his head. Something somewhere in his mind kept telling him something was wrong, but all of this was pushed aside as soon as their lips touched. He felt a strange vibrating sensation pass down and up his body as her lips closed onto his gently, yet, provocatively. Curious, as usually he was the one in the lead, Eric parted his lips only slightly, inviting her, but refusing to let her in completely.

He expected her to try and make her way into his mouth right away, like what any other woman in her place would have done, but it didn’t happen. Instead, he felt the tip of her tongue run ever so lightly across his lower lip. Her soft and ticklish tongue touched the corner of his lips tentatively and he parted them even more, giving her enough space to pass through, but she refused. Surprised he felt one of her hands move up his back and the other rise towards his head, her fingers brushing along his hair feather lightly. Her tongue now rose up to his upper lip, exploring it in a similar manner and the blond Viking vampire couldn’t help but want even more. Shocked by his own realization, he soon admitted to himself he never expected this woman to have such skills. He raised his arms, wrapping them around her in a firm hug. Meanwhile, her tongue slipped into his mouth slowly, yet, assuredly, and she ran the tip of her tongue across his. Her hand gripped his hair stronger, pulling it in a sudden passionate moment, and then immediately released it, her tongue leaving his and rising up to the roof of his mouth. She licked it lightly and then ran the tip of her tongue across it, tickling it ever so lightly, teasing him without a stop. Eric felt his fangs come out and they slightly scraped her soft tongue. She immediately retracted it and for a moment he felt disappointed, but then her tongue came back, this time exploring the tip of one of his fangs. He shivered in excitement as he finally gave in and his tongue attacked hers. She was the first woman ever to dare venture this deep into his mouth and even play around with his fangs. Usually all the women kissed lightly, quickly stopping to catch their breath, consciously or unconsciously afraid to be bitten by him. And he always did. But now, he wanted to savor this fascinating moment, even if all he wanted right now was to sink his teeth into her bare alluring neck. His lust was at his peek and his passion burned ever so strongly, the deep kiss they were sharing merely igniting him more and more.

As the kiss went on and on and their hands roamed, exploring each other’s bodies, her hands on his back and shoulders, and his suddenly gripping her head strongly, holding it in place, Eric found himself wondering when was the last time he truly desired a woman. Perhaps, he felt something similar for the blonde waitress Sookie Stackhouse, but then again, her image had failed to steady itself in his mind, as he felt more and more enamored by this wild and daring woman in front of him. His arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her to him even closer, so close that she hardly had any space to breathe. His grip on her became stronger and stronger as he kissed her more demandingly. He did not realize a normal human would already have a few broken ribs or even more. No, he did not realize a thing, all his senses and mind totally captured by the young seductress, caressing him right now. 

He didn’t realize the strength he was pressing her to him with until she squirmed slightly and broke the kiss, breathing out heavily, “You’re gonna break me, Eric…”

He immediately let go of her, surprised he got into this so passionately. Lily merely smiled at him, licking her lips seductively.

“My place is just a few blocks away,” she whispered, her chest rising up and down as her heartbeat had escalated to the highest possible point.

Eric merely picked her up in a flash and half-flew across the club, whispering, “Address?”

He completely forgot he had a few empty rooms up in the second floor of the club. All he could see was the hot and daring woman in front of him and he wanted nothing more but to devour her completely, savoring every moment with her.


	4. Chapter 4

I admit that never before had I travelled so fast without a car or any other sort of a vehicle. Only now did I realize the true speed of a vampire. The distance which I usually covered in about 45 minutes or half an hour, if I rushed a bit more, Eric cleared in some mere 5 minutes. I felt rather embarrassed I ever thought I could be equal to a vampire speed-vise. Not even nearly. Once again, I found myself wondering how old he truly was. Perhaps, I’ll ask him if we ever meet again, which is highly doubtful. I’m coming nowhere near that club of his. I’ve had enough of vampire run-ins for another hundred years. I’ll have to remember to avoid them more carefully next time.

Meanwhile, Eric halted and put me down on the floor right in front of my apartment doors. I lived in a 12-storey building on the highest floor in the older part of the town. I looked at the doors of my apartment and smiled. I liked this apartment. It was comfy and suited my needs. I turned around to face Eric. He stood there looking all so charming and calm, yet, his eyes watching me hungrily. My lips curved into a seductive smile. I will definitely call him the next time I need a taxi ride. Oh, well, jokes aside… just as soon as parted my lips a bit, he crashed down onto me, pushing me against the wooden doors, kissing me in wild passion. His hands roamed around my body, his leg parting mine and I raised my left leg, putting it around his waist, answering his kiss with the same level of passion, if not even hotter.

For a while we just made out on the threshold of my apartment and I could feel his cold body slightly warm up from lust and the heat of my own body. As a succubus, I had this particular trait of my body getting hotter the more aroused I became. At the very beginning, when I was still but a young and inexperienced demon, it was quite a problem – I’d crisp all my lovers to death before even finishing up. It was only later that I realized there was no need for me to actually have real intercourse with men if all I wanted to do was feed on them. All I needed to do was plant vivid dreams in their heads and suck their life force to my heart’s content while they experienced the most astounding and divine sex in their whole lifetimes. But now, it was all different and the sensations running through my body were incredibly strange. It was as if my body was slowly heating up and warming his cold one while the chilliness of Eric’s body cooled down the heat of mine. I doubted he himself felt it. I heard that vampires feel neither heat nor cold. Who knew, though.

We finally parted our lips and Eric smiled at me, his hand reaching out to my leg and gently lowering it down to the ground. I panted a bit heavily, my lungs taking in the air around me greedily. I was a demon and could hold my breath far longer than any human ever would, but unlike vampires I still needed the oxygen to keep my body functioning normally. Good for him that he could go kissing without any air to breathe. I, for once, needed my supposedly regular intake of oxygen. I wondered how his human lovers did not die from lack of air.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Lily,” he breathed out huskily and I smiled at him, reaching into my pocket for the key.

Revenge Plan, Stage 2: Complete.

I turned my back to him, pushing the key into the keyhole and turning it slowly until I heard the silent click of the lock. I took out the key, pushed the door open and strode in, leaving the doors widely ajar. I threw the keys onto the nearby table quite nonchalantly and turned around. I stood by the opened doors and stared straight into his eyes that now shone a deep blue. What a beautiful eye color, I thought to myself. If only he was just a man… No, wait, what am I thinking?

“Invite me in,” Eric said in his deep, sexy voice, which usually allowed no objections.

I put my left hand on the opened doors, my right hand landing on my hips, my expression that of pure innocence.

“Oh, yeah… vampires need to be invited or they can’t enter, right?” I said in a thoughtful tone.

Eric raised his brow questioningly at me, but replied calmly, “Indeed.”

“What a pity… for you,” I smirked.

Surprised he glanced at my eyes and read nothing more but sheer mock.

“Invite me in,” he grumbled, his eyes shining a deeper hue of blue. Perhaps, he was trying to glamour me. I heard vampires can do that to humans to make them obey. Well, not gonna work on me.

I smiled one of my most charming smiles as I answered slowly and stressing each word, “No. Way. In. Hell.”

For a moment he just stared at me baffled as if he couldn’t believe the words I just said and then he suddenly glared at me, all his passion and lust changed by a different kind of craving.

“You lied to me,” he said in a low husky voice.

“Big deal,” I scoffed. “So what are you gonna do? Sue me?”

“You deceived me,” he continued spitefully, glaring at me.

I glared back at him as I hissed, “Bite me.”

He kept quiet this time, but I could feel his hatred and rage almost physically as he literally drilled a hole in my forehead with his eyes.

“Ah, if only eyes could kill,” I noted sarcastically and his glare deepened even more. He was burning with anger and hatred for me and I was sure if not for that stupid invitation rule, his fangs would already be sucking me dry.

I chuckled, savoring every second of his little humiliation. After all, he got seduced and wrapped around a finger by a mere human woman… He’s been had. Hard. Of course, I was not some mere human woman, but he had no need to know that. Anyways, serves him right.

I narrowed my eyes on him in mock, my lips curving into a grin, as I stated, “Never hurt a woman’s pride. MY pride.”

Then, I flashed a cute smile at the still silent vampire and added, “But I did have lots of fun tonight, Eric. So, thank you for the ride home and… bye-bye.”

And with those words I slammed the door right in front of his nose, turned the lock and walked away finally feeling completely and utterly satisfied.

Revenge Plan, Final Stage: Complete.

My satisfaction did not last long though for as soon as I entered my bedroom, taking my high heels off my feet, I noticed an ominous shadow hanging just in front of my window. His eyes stared at me half angrily half mockingly as if saying I could never run away from him.

Eric.

I stared back at him for a few moments as I mumbled, “Isn’t this like the 12th floor?”

Shit. Didn’t know vampires could fly too. I grumbled as I walked to the window and flashed a smile at him.

“Once again,” I said out aloud, knowing he could hear me quite well. Even too well. “Bye-bye, Eric.”

And with those words I drew the heavy night curtains, hiding his figure from my sight. He can levitate there in the cold night air until the very dawn, I wouldn’t care less.

It was time to skip town and settle down somewhere in a quieter place. Preferably, with no vampires around.


	5. Chapter 5

The tall and handsome blonde man walked into the night club called “Passion” just a little after its opening hours. He glanced around calmly, his metal blue eyes darting from one corner of the hall to the other, searching for a familiar pretty face. There weren’t many people in the club yet and the whole “action” event had not started, but some dancer girls were already up and shaking their bodies around poles and tables with drinking men. A few girls glanced his way and immediately flashed their seductive smiles, their bodies swaying towards him. Whatever the man thought of this, none if it showed on his face as he made his way across the hall towards an entrance that read “Employees Only”.

No one even tried to stop him when he pushed the doors open and entered, looking around. The corridor was empty, but he could hear voices of humans up ahead in one of the rooms and so he headed straight there, his eyes narrowing a tiny bit as he listened to the conversation.

“I don’t care how you do it!” An angry man shouted. “Just fucking find her! She’s my best girl, you nut-head!”

“But, sir, she’s gone!” Another man replied. “I’ve been to both of her apartments and she’s not there! The owners said she paid all the rent and just rushed off somewhere.”

“Somewhere?! SOMEWHERE?!” The angry man raged on. “Well, where exactly is your somewhere?”

“We don’t know,” yet another man answered. “That’s why we say somewhere.”

“Oh, shut it, you incompetent imbecile!” A bang was heard and at that time the blonde man pushed the doors open and halted, taking in the view in front of him.

The room was but a small changing room, but now it was occupied by five people in total, all humans. Two of them were bulky looking men and the third one was a rather ugly, short and so to say porky man. He snapped his head towards the doors and hissed in anger, “And who the hell are you, huh?”

“Oh, my,” a pitchy voice resounded in the room and the blonde man averted his eyes to its owner and recognized the young woman as one of the constant clients of his own bar. “Mr. Eric!”

Another girl beside the first one seemed to have melted on spot as she merely let out an undistinguishable sound.

“You two!” The short man turned to the girls. “You know him?”

“Oh, yes,” one of the girls answered and Eric vaguely remembered her name to be Lara. Or, perhaps, Sasha. They looked so alike he would have hardly remembered their faces if they haven’t been with Lily on that fated night. “He’s the owner of the “Fangtasia” club.”

The shorty now turned to Eric and scoffed. “We don’t serve vamps here. Get outta here.”

The blonde vampire merely smiled, his eyes glistening blue. “I am looking for someone.”

“We all are,” the man snapped and waved his hand. “Run along now. Go before we throw you out.”

If the vampire felt insulted, he surely held his composure well and the smile continued playing on his lips, as he stared right at the man’s eyes.

“Tell me, where can I find Lily?” He cooed.

Suddenly, as if the vampire had waved a magic wand, the man nodded obediently looking all dazed and replied, “She is gone. Left a note that she’s quitting and skipped town, apparently.”

“Where does she live?” Eric asked and the man told him two addresses, one of which Eric not only knew, but had already visited before. On the outside only, of course.

“Why is everyone so concerned about that stupid bitch?” Lara screamed in her pitchy voice. “She lost the bet! Of course, she ran away!”

The vampire glanced at her, his eyes simmering with slight irritation and amusement at the same time, “As I remember it, you two lost the bet as well.”

Lara looked up at him and sudden fear crossed her features, but the vampire merely turned around and was gone in a blink of an eye.

However, his search in the second apartment that Lily White owned was fruitless as well. The proprietor did not know much and she actually seemed genuinely happy that her renter had left. She said the girl seemed cute at first, but then she started bringing men in – every two or three nights there were different men coming to her apartment, sometimes even two or three per night. At the same time! Oh, the horror. The vampire merely pressed his lips more tightly together as he frowned slightly.

The girl had escaped him. She could be practically anywhere by now. Still, Eric refused to give up so quickly. She seduced him and did it so well and so professionally that he didn’t even sense any deceit at that particular moment. And then, she humiliated him. The kind of humiliation he’d never forget. And so he knew, she was bound to turn up sooner or later and all he had to do was wait for it. And waiting was never a problem for Eric – after all, he had all the time on his hands.

What he wanted, he’d always get it. And right now, he wanted her. Lily White. 

* * *

I pushed the doors of the local bar open and entered the place, looking around curiously. Ah… perfect. The bar was still rather empty and only a few tables were taken, most probably, by local people. A young blonde waitress rushed around the tables and I took in my surroundings contently. Just what I need for a change of pace. A quiet little town, where everyone knows each other and is kind enough to accept a young innocent country girl into their circle. Yes. Just as soon as I saw the road sign saying “Welcome to Bon Temps”, I knew this was the place for me.

I needed to take some time off from the big city and my slutty image. A few months here will give me the quiet and serene rest I need. A change of pace, nothing more. Call it holidays, if you wish.

I walked across the hall, a mild smile on my lips. I changed my appearance a bit before leaving Shreveport and right now, wearing my lightly blue jeans and a short pink and hand-knitted top with a thin pink ribbon knitted into the blouse around my chest I looked like an average young girl. Who would have believed just a few days ago I was strip dancing at a night club. I also changed my hair color to a natural brunette, which matched my chocolate brown eyes perfectly.

I passed by a few couples and a family of four and took a seat at a corner table. Just a minute later, a young and cute looking blonde woman came over and smiled at me, “Hello. What can I get for you?”

I smiled at her in a friendly manner, “Do you have any milkshakes here?”

Surprised she stared at me for a moment and then shook her head, “I’m sorry, this is just a bar. But I know there’s a diner back in town and they serve some delicious milkshakes.”

I involuntarily smiled at her helpfulness and shook my head, “A latte then, please. I hope you do have it here?” She grinned and nodded, rushing away.

I followed her with my eyes curiously. She was an interesting one. She looked rather normal, but her aura was brimming with strong life force and I licked my lips unconsciously. Mmm, delicious. I smirked as I thought I’d totally go for her if she was a male. What a pity that she was a woman.

I leaned back in my seat and surveyed my surroundings carefully. The local people seemed rather normal, except for the blonde waitress, of course. And the bar’s owner. I watched him warily from my corner, trying to realize just what exactly was wrong with him. His scent was so… so odd. It seemed as if his aura was divided into two, as if he had a double personality or something. One was definitely a human one and the other… I couldn’t really say what it was so far, but that man was definitely a supernatural one.

Well, not like I cared much. Before coming down here I satiated myself enough to last at least a month, so I didn’t need to run around looking for men. I wanted to take a small holiday before venturing off to some place else.

When the cute waitress returned with my coffee, I smiled my most sincere smile as I asked, “I’m sorry to be a bother again, but do you by any chance know of any places around here that might need a helping hand?”

“Well, to be fair,” she replied thoughtfully. “One of our waitresses is on maternal leave, but I’ll need to ask Sam, just a moment.”

I nodded and waited for her to come back once again. It would be incredibly lucky of me to get a job so quickly. Not to mention, substituting for someone on maternal leave would be perfect as I could leave as soon as the old waitress came back. Perfect. Smiling to myself softly, I took a sip of my latte. Mmm, hot coffee with so much milk. Divine. Simply divine.

As a demon, I didn’t really need to eat normal human food, but I found it to be rather delicious. So why deprive myself of something this good? I licked my lips once again – a habit of mine I found hard to forget, and sipped more of my coffee.

Instead of the blonde waitress, Sam himself showed up by my table and sat down, smiling at me politely.

“Hello, I’m Sam. The owner of Merlotte’s,” he introduced himself and I smiled at him, shaking his hand.

“Lily,” I said, “I was passing by the town when I realized I was a little bit short on money. You waitress mentioned you might have a job opening?”

Sam nodded his head, “Well, seems like you’re really lucky. We’re indeed short on waitresses right now, so if you-”

“Oh, that’s perfect!” I exclaimed, a happy smile radiating off my face. “When can I start?”

“Um, it would be really great if you could start tonight on a late shift,” Sam answered and I nodded in agreement.

Seems like it was way easier to find a job than I had imagined to. Meanwhile, Sam got up and motioned to the blonde waitress to come.

“Sookie will explain anything else to you,” he said and I nodded my head once again.

So the blonde’s name was Sookie, huh. Interesting name. She smiled at me a friendly smile as she said, “So, it seems you’ll be joining me tonight in a late shift.”

I nodded. “Seems so. I’m Lily, by the way.”

“Sookie Stackhouse,” she replied and we shook hands.

Somehow I felt that we’d slowly become friends. I didn’t know why, but I already liked her. Perhaps, it was something in her bloodline or her nature, but it attracted me in a friendly and protective way and I knew sooner or later we’d become real close.

* * *

It was merely a few days later that my premonition came true. Both me and Sookie were working on the late night shift again and the night was incredibly busy. One of the regular waitresses had broken her leg and the other one had to go out of town later tonight, so Sookie had to work two shifts today and it was only me and her tonight. Poor girl. The people seemed to swarm the bar and soon even I started feeling a bit tired from all the noise, the repetitive orders and the running around the bar, carrying the drinks and the hot meals. I could only imagine how hard it must have been for Sookie. She was up on her feet all day and I could see she was dead tired already. Sam tried ordering her to lie down, but stubborn as she was, she just smiled and continued bustling about.

Yet, around 11pm I noticed her retreat to the back room of the bar and slipped away after her, asking Sam to watch over the clients. I felt her anxiety and her fatigue and I knew she really needed at least a short break. I found her sitting on one of the chairs, leaning on the wall, her hands gripping her head.

“Are you alright?” I asked softly.

Sookie merely nodded and I sighed. “You don’t look alright.”

She didn’t reply to me and I continued, “Just take a short break, Sookie. The world won’t crash down just because one waitress takes a breather from her work.”

I felt her mood lighten up a little and smiled, coming around her so that I faced her now. She really didn’t look so good.

“I just… I just wish Bill was here,” she whispered and I cocked my head.

“Bill?”

She smiled weakly, “He’s my… well, a boyfriend of sorts.”

I examined her aura carefully. She seemed tired both physically and mentally, especially mentally. Perhaps, she had some problems with her boyfriend and that only added to her overall fatigue. I knew I had to take her mind off the current matters and direct her towards something pleasant.

“What do you like about him the most?” I asked.

She glanced up at me and gave me a short chuckle, as she replied, “The silence.”

I stared at her baffled. What a weird answer. Well, doesn’t matter really. She needed to relax even if she herself didn’t want it.

“Sookie,” I smiled at her. “Give me your hand.”

She looked at me warily.

“Trust me,” I whispered as I reached out my hand to her.

She stared at me doubtfully for a while and then put her hand in mine, still looking at me questioningly.

I smiled again as I stared straight into her eyes, “Just listen to my voice, Sookie. There is nothing to be afraid of.”

My soothing voice and its silky tone calmed her down and I felt her body and mind slowly give in to me, relaxing.

“Just forget the reality for now. There is no bar and no noise, no rowdy customers and no orders,” I whispered softly, reading the deepest corners of her mind, which even she herself had no idea about, like an open book. “There’s just your comfy and warm bed, your white pillow, giving off the scent of your most beloved granny. The house you grew up in and the house you’ll grow old in. The cool and calm night with the bright moon hanging low. There’s nothing and no one else but you and the one that is most important to you right now. His caring eyes, his strong hands holding you close and his scent, permeating through your body. There’s just you two and the endless night. Just the sighs, the touches, the sensations…”

I smiled contently, watching her breathe ever so calmly, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips, her mind drifting among the pleasant and soothing dreams that I have just helped her give birth to.

I let go of her hand slowly and stood up. Sookie was dozing off, fully immersed into her dreams. I walked out quietly, careful not to wake her up. I didn’t use too much of my charms on her, but it will be enough to give her some pleasant rest. She’ll feel a lot better when she wakes up.

Sam looked at me questioningly as I returned alone.

“Just give her some 15 minutes, ok?” I asked and he nodded understandingly.

I grabbed the waiting order and took over Sookie’s tables until she came back. It was a bit busy, but with Sam’s help I somehow managed it. Sookie returned some time later, a bit confused and still dazed.

I smiled at her, “How do you feel? Better?”

She nodded, staring at me somewhat baffled, “I feel… so refreshed.”

I chuckled and nodded, “That’s good to hear, cause table 4 and 6 each need another pitch of beer.”

“I… I think I had a dream,” she whispered thoughtfully. “And Bill was in it.”

I smiled. “Was it good?”

“I don’t know,” she shook her head in sudden motion. “I can’t remember.”

“Oh, that’s a pity,” I noted, taking a pitch of beer.

“But I think it was a good one,” she whispered, looking at me still somewhat confused.

I smiled once again and left towards table 6.


	6. Chapter 6

It has already been a week since I came to Bon Temps. I and Sookie befriended each other really quick, just like I predicted, and we spent quite a lot of time together. It was kind of eerie how well we got on. But, I had to admit it that she was a charming young woman, perhaps lacking a bit of self-confidence sometimes. For some reason even if she knew she was pretty, she wasn’t sure if she was attractive enough for her boyfriend. According to her, there were many other women around him and at times she didn’t feel that secure.

I laughed at her and told her a woman is as beautiful as she herself believes her to be. Sookie only smiled at this, but I knew she understood what I meant.

And talking about her boyfriend, I had yet to meet him. For some reason Sookie didn’t talk of him that much, just how happy she was with him, no matter what hardships befell them. I merely shrugged my shoulders. Even though I’ve lived for a few thousands years I still could not understand what love was. Well, theoretically, I did. But in reality, that was something unachievable. At least, to me. After all, how could I promise myself to one man? That would go against my very nature. And even if I did, what would I feed on? One man is not enough to satiate my hunger. It was just impossible for me. And so I did not contemplate on the complicated matters of love. My game was seduction and temptation. And that, my dearest, is way different from love.

But let’s go back to Sookie’s boyfriend. I sure was curious to meet him and when I did, he was all but what I was expecting him to be.

We both were working on a late night shift again and Sookie was as happy as she could be. When I asked her about the reason, she grinned contently from ear to ear and told me that tonight I just might meet her boyfriend Bill. I chuckled and said I’d been looking forward to this for quite some time now.

The night went on rather smoothly and I had almost forgotten about the infamous Bill, especially when a new particular customer went in. Some of the clients glanced his way and then returned to their conversations grumbling, while some of the others totally ignored him. As for me, I felt him right away. Or rather, did not.

He was dead. Dead as one can be. Staring at him from my place at the bar I could not feel even a slightest drop of life force in him, which could mean only one thing – either he was a demon, a zombie or a vampire. Seeing as he didn’t stink as a demon; looked way smarter than a zombie and was as pale as chalk, I quickly deduced he was a vampire. Great, isn’t it? As if I didn’t have enough of his race in Shreveport.

As I contemplated on the purpose of him being in such a little secluded town, I saw Sookie practically run towards him and give him a loving hug. Wait a minute… did I just say loving? Oh, yes. I didn’t even have to read her aura or mood to tell she was on cloud number nine. For a while I just questioned her odd behaviour until Sookie herself motioned for me to come and so I did.

“Lily,” she grabbed my arm, a smile plastered across her face. “Remember I told you that you might meet Bill today?”

“Yeah?” I asked warily and then suddenly it dawned on me. Oh, shit. “No, no, no… Don’t tell me… No way…”

“Yep, this is Bill,” Sookie motioned to the dark haired vampire guy. “The one and only.”

“Nice to meet you,” the vampire said, trying to sound as polite as he could, which must have taken some effort on his part, and I sighed heavily.

“You hooked up with a vampire? Were there no decent LIVING men around?” I asked, stressing the word living.

The atmosphere got heavy and hostile immediately as Sookie jumped in to protect her one and only, “You have something against vampires?”

I looked at her and let out a heavy sigh.

“Not really. Just… they’re dead. And I repeat – dead. It’s nothing personal though,” I reassured, glancing at Bill. “Just preferences. I’m sure not all vampires are like the ones I happened to meet. Somehow, my run-ins with them never end this sweetly.”

“Oh,” Sookie glanced at me questioningly, calming down.

Bill was more curious than her though as he asked immediately. “How so?”

I shrugged. “Meh, the last vampire I was unfortunate enough to meet was one…” I paused to take my time for choice of words. “Overly cocky and arrogant bloodsucking piece of utterly dead meat that dared to show no regard or respect to women whatsoever!”

When I finished the bar was completely silent, Sookie was literally gaping at me and Bill just stared baffled and slightly amused. 

“You have an interesting friend,” he finally said and Sookie laughed nervously.

I smiled at him, “Sorry, I meant no offense. I’m sure there are normal and respectful vampires too. It’s just that I wouldn’t know cause I’m simply not interested in your kind.”

“You’re not interested in vampires?” Sookie asked me surprised.

“Not even one bit,” I replied firmly for it was completely true.

“Wow,” Sookie muttered. “You must be the first human to ever say this so assuredly.”

“You might change your opinion when you meet some more of us,” Bill noted.

I glanced at him, thinking for a while and then shook my head. “Doubt it. There’s nothing a vampire can offer to me.”

“What about blood?” Bill questioned. “Sex?”

“Your blood is overrated and sex… well, already did that,” I replied nonchalantly with a shrug of my shoulders. “Not that amazing, I must say. I’ve had better.”

Bill merely stared at me baffled and Sookie gaped once more as if she found it hard to believe my words, whispering to me, “You’ve had sex with a vampire before?”

“I only look the innocent type,” I winked at her as I turned around to leave. “I’ll take over your tables for a while, Sookie. You take your time with Bill.”

* * *

Sookie stared after her newest friend Lily with slight disbelief. Sure, she knew not all humans were crazy about vampires, but all of them were curious about these undead beings one way or another. She herself had her own reasons for loving Bill and having remembered that, she smiled at her lover, lowering her mental shields, listening into his mind. Silence. Complete and utter silence.

That’s what she loved about Bill the most – his silence. Actually, she couldn’t hear any vampire’s thoughts, though sometimes she did catch some images. Sookie was just glad she still could hear nothing of Bill’s thoughts.

She talked to Bill for a few minutes and then rose up, heading to the bar to resume her work. Just midway she remembered she forgot to put up her mental shields that she always used to block the minds of other people. She grumbled somewhat irritated ignoring the bothersome thoughts of the local drunkard, when suddenly she felt a strange feeling gush over her. A warm and soothing feeling, tingling all of her sensations. The thoughts and inner voices died down somewhere in the background and Sookie halted in place, surprised and confused as to what was going on. She looked around warily, trying to find out the source of this odd sensation. There was nothing particularly strange in the diner.

She headed towards the bar where Lily stood and to her utter surprise the feeling got stronger. The closer she walked, the stronger it became. The thoughts turned to mere whispers and incredible calmness overwhelmed Sookie’s mind. She halted beside Lily, staring at her in shock, realizing her new friend was the source of this strange phenomenon. The thoughts in the bar disappeared completely and Lily turned to her, smiling.

“You’re back already?” She asked, a friendly smile playing on her lips.

Sookie stood silent, as she tried going deeper into Lily’s thoughts… Her eyes widened and she stared at Lily in disbelief.

There was nothing. She couldn’t read her thoughts.

“Oh,” Lily muttered. “Someone’s calling for me. Be back soon.”

She walked away and Sookie felt the calming silence retreat with her, as if Lily had some kind of a radius around her. The thoughts and minds of the other people in the bar grew stronger and stronger, as if a veil that covered them until now was lifted up. Surprised and confused by her newest discovery, Sookie served her tables hurriedly until she could talk to Bill once again. She was eager to tell him what she just found out.

Since the first time she met Lily, Sookie had never tried listening to her thoughts. She did not want to lose a new potential friend. And now, even if she wanted to hear what Lily was thinking, she could not. It was an odd feeling, something she never encountered before, even with vampires.

She finally got a few free minutes and plopped down in front of Bill, all excited and almost happy.

“Bill, you won’t believe this,” she whispered excitingly and glanced at Lily, who was serving some table in the other end of the hall. “I can’t hear her.”

He looked at her confused, “Who?”

“Lily,” Sookie answered.

“You can’t hear her?” Bill asked again, shifting in his seat. He was getting an odd feeling about this.

“Yes,” Sookie replied excitedly, her eyes trailing off to Lily once again. “I can’t hear her at all.”

“Is she… a sort of supernatural?” Bill asked. “Or is she blocking you?”

“No, no,” she shook her head. “It’s completely different. She’s not blocking me at all, on the contrary, her mind is completely opened to me, but… it’s as if she’s not thinking anything at all.”

“That’s impossible,” Bill said after a short pause. “Everyone thinks of something.”

“I thought so too… until now,” Sookie whispered, watching Lily almost fascinated.

“I don’t like this,” Bill muttered, his voice colder than usual.

“But I do,” Sookie said excited as she shot up and headed towards Lily.

Bill watched her go, his mind racing with thoughts and strange premonitions. There was something about that girl Lily that struck him as odd. As if she was giving off this eerie vibe he just couldn’t figure out completely. Not to mention, she smelled awfully good, almost better than Sookie did…


	7. Chapter 7

I trotted from the kitchen to the dining room, carrying four white plates. I put them on the table and looked around if anything was missing. Nope. Everything’s in order. Shortly, Sookie came in smiling, Bill following her.

“The dinner will be ready in 10 minutes,” she noted cheerfully.

I could see she was incredibly happy. I guessed living together with a vampire had its own downsides and Sookie took joy in every normal family-like moment they had.

“Are you sure you don’t mind me here?” I asked. “If you two want to be alone, I can leave.”

“No, no!” Sookie shook her head. “I myself invited you here tonight. You see, I don’t get together often with friends. I’m not really that close to people, usually. Even if I am, I just can’t relax completely.”

“So I have noticed,” I said, leaning on one of the dining room chairs. “I think you tend to avoid people sometimes.”

“I do,” Sookie nodded. “But you’re different, Lily. I feel… comfortable around you.”

I raised my brow in slight wonder, but said nothing. Sometimes Sookie struck me as a little odd, but that didn’t obstruct our friendship. After all, I myself was quite an odd ball in this world. Truthfully, there weren’t that many succubi around any more. Many of my kind were hunted down in the middle ages by religious fanatics and occults. Those were some dark times for us. I blinked a few times quickly, ushering the memories away. No point in wearing the willow about something that happened so deep in the past.

Meanwhile, Sookie walked out back to the kitchen and silence befell the room. I started feeling rather uncomfortable as Bill just stood by the end of the massive wooden table and watched me warily. I could tell he didn’t trust me that much. I had no idea why though. But that was for certain. Every time we were alone he’d either stare at me with that cool and calculating stare or start questioning me. I had to make up a huge white lie about what I was doing in Louisiana just to get him off my back. And yet, every single time we met he’d ask those questions over and over again, as if he wanted to catch me lying. Was he suspicious of me? But why? I guessed it had something to do with Sookie, who became really close to me during the past few weeks. Especially, after I gave her some good natured advices on how to juice up things in bed between her and Bill. Of course, it worked perfectly. And how could it not? I read it all in Bill’s head, after all. Whenever he saw Sookie, he’d start having some really wild fantasies. Like they say, still waters run deep.

Well, coming back to the socializing problem I had with Bill, it would work out rather perfectly, if only Bill was just a man or just a vampire. I’d have him charmed in no time and all the distrust would be gone. But he was Sookie’s lover and I was a fair player. I never took those who already belonged to someone.

“So,” Bill interrupted my train of thoughts. “Where exactly did you say you came from?”

Hmmm… The depths of Hell? Nah, not the wisest choice.

“South,” I said out loud. “Texas.”

“Texas?” Bill echoed, staring at me.

That was half true for I did live a few months in Texas before coming to Louisiana. 

“For a vampire, your memory is rather lousy,” I noted somewhat irritated. “How many times have you already asked me of this?”

He shrugged. “Sorry.”

“I doubt you are,” I muttered.

Silence one again.

“I’ll go see why Sookie’s taking so long,” Bill rose up and strode away to the kitchen.

I sighed. What a relief. We weren’t getting on so well. Not when there were only the two of us. Sometimes I got these really jealous vibes from him. As if I was somehow taking over his place by Sookie. It baffled me. What a weird couple they were.

I shook my head and was about to sit down, when I heard a knock on the door. Ah, that must be Sookie’s brother, most probably. He was to join us tonight, but he said he might run late. I kind of liked him, though. There was nothing but lewd thoughts in his head and he was quite a cutie himself.

I walked to the doors, shouting out loud for Sookie and Bill to hear, “I’ll get it!”

I reached the doors in a minute and yanked them open, a welcoming smile plastered on my face.

“Hel-” My smile faded away as soon as my eyes landed upon a tall and incredibly handsome blonde man standing on the porch. His blue eyes stared at me almost mockingly and his lips carved into a smirk, showing just the tips of his fangs.

“A pleasure to see you again, Lily,” he said, eyeing me up and down, his eyes finally halting at the level of my head, staring at my now brown hair almost curiously.

No way… ERIC?!

Unconsciously, my hands just moved on my own and I slammed the doors shut right in front of his nose… Déjà vu much?

“Oh, shit,” I whispered as my mind went blank for a while. How in the world did he find me? I definitely left no trail behind me.

A knock on the door resounded across the room again and I gritted my teeth, opening it again.

For a moment, we just stared at each other. Me, angrily. Him, mockingly.

“Did you know that stalking is considered a crime in some states, including Louisiana?” I asked, a polite smile suddenly playing on my lips. If he wants a return match, that’s totally fine with me.

“I do now,” he replied with the very same smirk, playing at the corners on his lips.

“Good for you,” I muttered smugly.

“Won’t you invite me in?” He asked suddenly, clearly amused by the current events.

“I would, gladly even, but so sorry… this is not my house,” I made an almost sad expression. “I have no right to invite strangers inside.”

“Oh, but we’re not strangers, are we?” He asked his voice husky and coated in silk.

“Lily, who is it?” Sookie obviously came out of the kitchen, but I stood with my back to her and so I didn’t see her eyes widen upon seeing Eric.

“No one,” I said sharply as I slammed the doors in Eric’s face yet once again, hoping she did not see him. Eric was my problem and my problem only. First, I’ll get rid of Sookie for a few minutes and then I’ll think of something.

“Wrong address,” I turned and beamed a smile at her. 

Yet, to my surprise I saw Sookie intake a huge breath of air as she almost half-ran to me, “You did NOT just slam the doors in front of Eric, did you?”

She knows his name?.. Meanwhile, Bill appeared in the hallway as well, his eyes looking around questioningly, “I thought I heard Eric’s voice?”

Wow, Bill knows his name too. I gaped at him shocked, “You know Eric?”

Suddenly, the doors of the house opened up by themselves and Eric stepped into the room, grinning amusedly.

“I guess I’ll just let myself in,” he said, staring at me. “Seeing as Lily here is so unwilling to.”

Sookie stopped in her tracks as she watched surprised how we glared at each other and sparks flew between us.

“And there I thought vampires can’t come in uninvited,” I snapped.

“Oh, I was invited,” Eric reassured me and added in a silky tone. “By Sookie.”

“Then perhaps she should RESCIND that invitation,” I grumbled and glanced at Sookie, “You know him?”

“He’s… um, Bill’s boss,” she replied, staring at me surprised.

“Small world, huh,” I muttered, noting to myself to go at least to another country the next time I run from a vampire.

“How do you know him?” Sookie asked, clearly baffled.

“We had a very thrilling run-in,” Eric noted, stepping closer to me and eyeing me up and down curiously once again. Surely with plain clothes on and a new hair color I looked nothing like the seductress he’d met before. “Sadly, it was cut short right at the most… pleasant part.”

I merely scoffed at him, once again averting my eyes to Sookie. “Remember I told you about one overly arrogant bloodsucking piece of dead meat with no respect to women whatsoever?” I motioned to Eric with my thumb, “Well, that’s him.”

Sookie just gaped at me and then at Eric, her expression being a funny looking mix of disbelief and respectful fear.

Bill just stood shocked as he was and I saw his eyes trail away to where Eric stood in an attempt to guess his current mood. I for once could feel Eric brimming with slight self-satisfaction and zest. Good thing he wasn’t angry, considering I slammed the door into his face three times already. He sure was a patient man. Any other vampire would be already at my throat.

Well, if he really came here merely because he wanted to get back at me, then there is no way in Hell I’ll ever back down.

Meanwhile, a sharp and alien ringtone disturbed our silence and I turned to Sookie, “Your phone.”

She nodded, obviously hesitating to leave, but the phone kept on ringing, none of us moved, and Sookie finally retreated to the living room to pick up the handset.

All the while Eric kept staring at me and I thought he’ll soon drill holes in me if he doesn’t stop. So I turned to him and asked in a rather angry and sharp tone, “What?”

He smiled, “You look… so different tonight.”

I raised my brow. Is this STILL about my looks? Gee, who would’ve thought…

“Would you believe me if I told you it was actually not me, but my evil twin personality that night back in Fangtasia and that I have no ties to it or whatever it did whatsoever?” I suddenly asked, staring right into his blue eyes.

He chuckled and his orbs grew an even darker and deeper blue as he wondered, “Was it?”

“No,” I answered after a brief pause and he grinned.

Silence fell upon us and while I and Eric were busy fighting in a staring contest, Sookie came back to us.

“Jason ran into some trouble. He’s not coming tonight,” she said, giving me and Eric weird side glances.

As Eric kept silent, I smirked, “Oh, my, I guess he’ll miss his opportunity to meet Eric the vampire. How very lucky of him.”

Eric glared at me and then grinned. I could see he was planning something.

“I suppose there’s one more free space by the dinner table then, Sookie,” he turned to her. “Would you mind if I joined?”

Silence fell once again. Somehow tonight we’ve been having lots of silent pauses…

“Yes, she would,” I hissed instead of Sookie, my eyes trailing to her. Hers, however, trailed away to Bill, who nodded mildly. I scowled.

“I’d be glad if you joined us,” Sookie beamed, but I could tell it was her nervous smile. Anxiety and uneasiness was radiating off of her like never before.

Eric smiled contently as he thanked her and went on to the dining room. Bill gave Sookie what I’d call a warning glance and went after Eric. Sookie sighed and looked up at me, motioning for me to go with her. We both retreated to the kitchen and Sookie bent down to take out the roast from the oven.

She kept quiet about what had just happened, but I knew she was eager to know what was going on between me and Eric. I wish I could say there was nothing between us, but there surely was something. I leaned back to the cupboards and let out a soft sigh.

“I’m sorry, Sookie,” I whispered. “I think I might have brought you trouble and ruined our chance at a normal dinner.”

She put the roast on the table and turned to me, her eyes worried, “No one talks like that to Eric, Lily.”

“I do,” I scoffed.

“He could kill you in a second if he wished,” Sookie whispered trying to warn me. I highly doubted that. No matter how old or strong he was, I wasn’t that easy to kill. Anyways, that wasn’t really important.

I glanced up at her, “It’s not about me, Sookie. It’s you I’m worried about.”

“Me?” Sookie looked at me baffled. “Well, I’m not the one who called him a piece of dead meat! I’m sure I’ll be fine, after all, I’m still useful to him.”

“Useful?” I narrowed my eyes on her. “What do you mean by that, Sookie?”

She bit her lip, keeping silent and clearly regretting having said that. I could have charmed her and made her tell me, but I didn’t do that to friends. And I liked Sookie as a friend. It’s been some time since I felt close to someone. It was a nice feeling for a change.

I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head slightly, “One vampire is fun, but two of them are nothing but troubles coming your way.”

Sookie looked up at me and giggled. “Is that experience talking now?”

I shrugged and smirked, “Oh, I can still deal with two vampires, perhaps even three, but any more than that and I’ll make a run for it.”

Now she laughed almost wholeheartedly and I smiled, “Vampires are troublesome to date – they are too possessive and too hungry for your blood.”

Sookie giggled once again and then I saw curiosity in her eyes, “Have you dated a vampire before?”

My eyes trailed away as memories flooded my mind.

“I don’t date,” I said sharply. I noticed Sookie look baffled and then added almost softly, “But I did spend three of the most unforgettable nights in my life with him.”

“With whom, may I ask?” A cold and almost menacing voice sounded to the right of me and I glared Eric’s way.

“See? What did I tell you about possessiveness?” I looked away smirking and then added sternly, “And no, you may not ask of this.”

Sookie glanced at Eric and then at me nervously. Before Eric could even say something more, she grabbed the roast and beamed a smile, “Dinner is ready.”

Eric stepped aside to let her pass, but Sookie motioned for me to go first and so I slipped away, gritting my teeth. I didn’t know why but even the mere fact that Eric existed made me boil in anger. And that wasn’t good. An enraged succubus is never good news, almost as bad as a hungry one.

I walked to the dining room and halted unsure as to where I should sit. Frankly, this was the first time in the last few hundred years that I was invited to someone’s house for dinner. Well, not counting the ones of the men that I later fed upon…

Sookie put the roast on the table and I just plopped down on the nearest chair to me. As if having felt my uneasiness Sookie sat down beside me and the vampires ended up sitting across the table in front of us. Somehow it all looked rather funny. The roast was lying in the middle, and we all knew it was meant only for me and Sookie. The vampires had their own meal in front them and I eyed the dark bottles somewhat warily. I wondered if the Japanese could invent something like that for succubi. I doubted that. Coming back to reality, I glanced over our table once again, and I just couldn’t fight it any more – a suppressed giggle rose up my chest and escaped my mouth.

Three pairs of eyes dug into me and Eric was the one who asked, “What’s so funny?”

I giggled once more and replied with a smile, “Aren’t the arrangements somewhat whacky? Males on the left, females on the right. Vampires and…” I wavered at the word ‘humans’ for it didn’t really fit my description, “Non-vampires.”

Sookie barely held out a chuckle as she nodded grinning, “When you put it that way…”

Bill kept his emotionless face, though I noticed the corners of his mouth twitch and Eric gave me a full-stretched smile. I wasn’t sure if I liked it when he smiled. He seemed dangerous. I preferred when he kept his mouth shut. Or even better, when he wasn’t anywhere near.

We finally started eating in silence and the vampires opened their blood bottles, each taking a sip. Then, suddenly…

“So, who is it? Do I know him?” Eric asked, watching me from his end of the table.

I just glanced up at him from my plate, which looked oh so inviting, and feigned pure innocence, “Who?”

“You know who,” he narrowed his eyes on me.

Bill glanced at us questioningly and I noticed Sookie stir beside me.

“If I knew who you were talking about, I wouldn’t ask, now would I?” I stared right back at him and he kept quiet for a while.

For a minute or two we just stared at each other, doing the silent battle, and finally he grumbled and said slowly, “I’m talking about that unforgettable lover of yours.”

Sookie shifted uncomfortably while I merely shrugged. “I doubt you know him, unless, of course, you know all the vampires in the entire world,” I made a short pause and then asked curiously, “Do you?”

He was silent, so I guessed he didn’t. And, he was angry. I could feel that. Bill was confused and Sookie… well, she felt half curious, half scared and also a bit satisfied. I figured not many talked back to Eric.

“You dating him?” Eric inquired in a low cold voice and I cocked my brow.

“I don’t date,” I said sharply for the second time this evening.

“So, you were never… dating him?” He mused and I fumed.

Did all vampires ask stupid questions again and again?

“I don’t like repeating myself, but seeing as your brains are dead cold – I DO NOT DATE,” I almost hissed out the last words. I felt Bill and Sookie tense up and Eric’s eyes gleamed with anger. I bet his pride was hurt.

“Of course, you just sleep with them,” he noted venomously.

“No,” I replied nonchalantly. “I can assure you we do so many things, BUT sleep.”

For a minute I thought he’d jump on me, such intense was the rage radiating off of him. Yet, he controlled himself and I heard Sookie sigh with relief. Yet, she remained quiet, obviously not sure as to how she should intervene into our conversation.

I stabbed a piece of meat with my fork and put it into my mouth calmly, savoring the taste. Ah… one of the pleasures of the mortal world.

“Was he your so called… first love?” Eric mocked and as his words reached my mind I simply choked at the piece of the divine roast I was trying to gulp down at that time.

I coughed heavily and Sookie jumped up worried, banging me lightly at my back. I glanced up at Eric, who looked overly amused.

“How in the name of the Great Void did you come up to this conclusion?!” I screamed at him, my throat hurting. I even forgot my situation and used curses usually alien to human world.

Eric stared at me, a grin on his lips, “I merely assumed so. Was I right?”

“Like Hell you were!” I exclaimed, plopping down on my chair again.

“Lily, calm down,” Sookie whispered, sitting back and handing me my glass of the most delicious sparkling wine I’ve ever tasted.

I sneered at Eric, “You really think I’d even remember my first guy?”

He cocked his brow in slight wonder, “I thought women always remembered their lovers? Or have you had too many of them already in your short human life?”

“Eric!” Sookie glared at him reproachfully.

Bill stirred breathing out, “Sookie,” as if he was trying to warn her to keep out of this. Perhaps, Eric had told him to keep shut while I and Sookie were in the kitchen.

I for once glared back at Eric and then grinned mockingly, “And pray tell me, do YOU remember everyone you’ve had sex with and then sucked blood from?”

His eyes widened slightly in surprise and then he chuckled, “Of course not, why would I?”

“There you have it,” I smirked and leaned back on my chair.

I noticed Sookie breathe in shakily and hold her breath for a while. She was on the verge. Clearly the evening turned out all but what she expected.

“There’s no comparison between the two things. You’ve never had sex with a guy and then sucked his blood out,” Eric stated matter-off-factly and I scoffed at this.

“And how the Hell do you know this?”

And then, all their eyes landed on me again. Whoops. Said too much, didn’t I?

“You mean to say,” Eric said slowly, his blue orbs wide with surprise. “You drink the blood of your lovers? Is this a normal act between humans or am I missing something?”

I remained silent, considering my options of getting out of this predicament. Well, truthfully, dear Eric, I did not drink their blood, I merely sucked out their life force. Meh. As if I could say that. There’s no telling what they’d do if the existence of our kind came out in the open.

“I’m starting to think I’d surely love to check out what’s going on in that intriguing bedroom of yours,” Eric smirked.

I boiled with anger and embarrassment that I had let myself slip so much. I forgot I was pretending to be just a human. Yet, I merely smiled at him as I answered calmly, “Well, I can tell you only one thing – there is no way in Hell you will ever find that out, cause if I ever have sex with you, then the end of the world is nigh.”

This must have been the biggest insult he had ever received for the gorgeous blonde vampire jumped up so quickly my eyes barely saw him move. Only the chair rattled to the ground. His eyes burned into me with hurt pride, rage and hunger and I started thinking if I went too far. Perhaps, I did.

“This is not over yet,” finally, Eric said in a low, husky voice and then he just disappeared.

I did not see or hear him move. He was gone in a blink of an eye. Bill remained seated, but he stared at me as if I had suddenly grown two more arms or a tail. 

Sookie, however, reacted a lot more ardently. She jumped up from her chair and hissed at me, “Just what is wrong with you?! Do you want to sleep with the fishes or what?”

I grinned mischievously at her, “Sure, if it’s not the piranhas. They bite.”

Sookie just stared at me for a long while and I stared back, both of us trying to convey our thoughts with mere glances. And, I think, we actually managed to come to a silent agreement.

She plopped down on her chair sighing and took a bit of her roast. “Next time you wanna get killed, please, do it in your own house. The bodies are hard to get rid off.”

I chuckled and nodded, returning to my own plate. Bill merely took a sip of the artificial blood and his mood seemed to have brightened up. I could feel his aura turn to a shade of pink and I knew Sookie was gonna have one wild night…


	8. Chapter 8

I handed Sookie a cup of hot coffee and sat down in front of her by the kitchen table. She smiled at me and I smiled at her. We both knew it was time for THE talk, but neither of us wanted to be the first.

Finally, I said slowly weighing each of my words, “You’re not really entirely human, are you?”

She remained quiet for a moment and then said, “You either.”

We sat in silence for a few minutes and then Sookie started as if unable to bear the silence any longer, “I can read minds.”

I stared at her baffled, “For real?”

“Yeah,” she nodded almost nonchalantly.

“How awful,” I whispered and Sookie looked up at me surprised. “How did you manage high school? And university? And family? Oh my goodness, what about Bill?”

She stared at me shocked and then suddenly chuckled, “You’re the first one to ever think of that. Most people first ask if I know what’s on their minds,” she smiled at me weakly. “I barely finished school and didn’t even try going for college. It’s not that easy when all you hear are your classmates’ thoughts. And Bill… well, he’s different.”

“How so?” I wondered.

“I can’t read the thoughts of vampires,” she replied. “You have no idea what a bliss it is.”

“The silence,” I smiled at her. “I can imagine.”

“So,” Sookie narrowed her eyes at me. “Your turn, now.”

I nodded, contemplating whether or not she could read my mind too. I wasn’t a vampire, after all. Oh, well, who cares. I have decided to tell her everything, so I have nothing to hide from her. And if she gets scared by something she read in my head… well, not the first time. I’ll just move. Like I always do.

“I am a Succubus,” I said, a smile playing on my lips.

She stared at me. And then stared a while more, as if she couldn’t believe it.

“You mean a demon that seduces and devours men?” She wondered doubtingly and I chuckled.

“Something like that,” I replied with a nod and she stared at me shocked and almost scared. “Though, I am more similar to a vampire than you might think.”

I made a pause and then continued, “Just like vampires need blood to survive, I need what I call life force or life energy to sustain myself.”

“Will you…” Sookie gulped and then continued, “Will you die if you don’t get any life force?”

I shrugged, “I don’t know. That has never happened to me before, but I figure I would die if I couldn’t find someone to feed upon.”

“I see,” she looked down at her cup, contemplating something.

“I don’t kill,” I said, realizing this question must be revolving in her head right now, and surely, she sighed with relief. “I satisfy my needs without hurting humans.”

She looked up at me again, “How… how do you do that?”

I shrugged, “Usually, I seduce a man, bring him home and then suck a part of his life energy.”

“Do you…” She paused. “Umm…”

“Have sex with him?” I grinned and she nodded. “No. It’s not necessary. I put them in sort of a sleeping state and plant dreams in their heads.”

“Dreams?”

“Dreams of sexual intercourse,” I stated with a smile. “As a Succubus, I have the power to slip into men’s subconscious and see their desires or sexual fantasies. I make them all come true while I feed on them. They feel like they’ve had the most amazing and breathtaking sex in their entire lifetimes. They never realize nothing ever happened between us.”

“Wow,” Sookie breathed out, “You can really do that?”

I smiled widely and nodded. We stared at each other for a while and then we both chuckled happily. It was good to tell secrets that you’ve been carrying for so long. We started chattering and sharing experiences, memories and thoughts. It felt so good. I’ve been alone all my long lifetime. Sometimes I made friends, but I rarely found the courage to tell them what I was. At the times I did, they were so scared that nothing was the same as before. So each time I just left. No goodbyes and farewells, no attachments. I never stayed in one place longer than for a year. People would start noticing me and wondering about me. They’d get suspicious.

But Sookie was different from the people that I’ve met so far. She was like me. A simple girl with a secret so big it didn’t allow her to be normal. We both agreed to keep our secrets only between us and I was grateful to her. More than that, I sensed deep within me that I could genuinely trust her.

“So, tell me,” Sookie grinned mischievously. “What is it between you and Eric?”

I scoffed and shrugged. “I have no idea.”

“But something happened between you two, right?”

“Well,” I glanced away. “To put it simply, I got kind of angry at him, so I seduced him and then, when he was about to make love to me in my room, I didn’t invite him in and slammed the doors shut in front of his nose.”

“Oh my Gosh…” Sookie stared at me shocked. “Tell me you’re kidding!”

“Nope,” I replied and grinned silly. “He cost me my job, you know!”

And then, I told her everything about that fated evening when my life took a turn for a more interesting path. Sookie didn’t seem to be too happy about me playing with Eric, but she sure laughed at the whole story. She was worried that Eric might kill me and I reassured her that we, the succubi, had very strong survival instincts.

“So,” Sookie looked at me curiously. “How old are you?”

My eyes trailed away towards the ceiling as I thought back. “I’m not sure. I never counted. But I remember when I just started off on Earth, I was in a place called Caral. Right now its territory belongs to a country you know as Peru. It was a very peaceful society at those times. It was a pity I had to leave it.”

“Why did you leave?”

“They did not need me any longer,” I replied. “You see, it was humans that sort of called me forth to them. I can hardly recall my existence before coming to Earth. I know I used to be one with the life force itself. I am a being of pure life energy and, therefore, I need shards of such energy to sustain my own existence.”

I could tell Sookie was interested. She’d told me before she didn’t know much about the supernaturals, only the things she’d come across so far. Thus, I tried to convey the oldest memories I had as best as I could.

“So, why don’t you go back there, back to where you came from?” Sookie asked and I shook my head.

“I cannot. We are beings that are attracted to the emotions of humans. Believe it or not, but it was humans that called me to them. The city of Caral needed a deity and so their strong belief created me. Once you answer the call, you can no longer turn back.”

“You were a deity?!” Sookie exclaimed, gaping at me and I laughed.

“I used to be,” I smiled at her. “Humans were always greedy and lusted for entertainment. They were ready to give up their lives for their dreams. The Ancient Times were prosperous for both me and others of my kind. Humans worshipped us and regarded us with respect. Something that got lost in the ages of time.”

Sookie stared at me with huge interest in her eyes, and nodded her head for me to continue. I chuckled. This was the first time someone had ever been interested in my life and I was glad I could tell those old and ancient stories to another living soul. Those were good and nostalgic memories. I missed those times, I really did.

“What you now call sin, the people of the ancient civilizations believed to be a part of their inner lives. They accepted it and took it as an honor to be visited by one of us. Those were truly good times. I did not need to hide or run. I merely travelled from city to city, wherever I was called to, letting myself be worshipped, giving and taking. It was a simple trade. A dream. For a life.”

“So, taking life force does not affect a person?” Sookie asked curiously.

“It does. If I take too much, that person will die,” I replied. “But I don’t do that. I won’t lie to you though – there have been accidents and even deliberate kills. There is blood on my hands, some I do not regret and some I’m not proud of. Not the very least.”

Sookie nodded and I could feel she was not blaming me for anything. Perhaps, living with a vampire made her tolerant like this. Or, perhaps, it was in her nature.

“When you talked about the ancient times, you sounded somewhat nostalgic?” Sookie wondered and I smiled softly.

“Indeed. Things changed when new religions came to the world,” I sighed. “My kind was tagged as sins, as criminals, as demons and devils. We were persecuted, tortured and murdered. There were many lives lost and only a few survived.”

“Well, you did,” Sookie noted.

I nodded. “I did. But even I could not avoid the grasp of the Church. The Christians were the most persistent in hunting us down and they did so with immense cruelty and cold-bloodedness. I did get caught once and it wasn’t a nice sight when I was through with them, trust me.”

Sookie stared at me wide-eyed. “What do you mean?”

“I am not a human, Sookie,” I replied with a somewhat sad smile on my lips. “What you see in front of you is merely a disguise, a mask to hide my true form.”

“What do you look like in reality?”

I shrugged. “I hope you never get to see it. I have no power over it. The only time I reveal my true form is the time when my life is in danger. It’s like the last line of defense. If, for example, I somehow end up starving and at the brink of death, my survival instincts will kick in and I’ll go berserk. I only hope you won’t be anywhere near me if that were ever to happen.”

“Is it that dangerous?” Sookie whispered.

“I hardly have any consciousness at such a time. My body moves on its own and uses any means it has to get it back on track and to keep me alive. There is no way any living thing would escape from me when I go berserk.”

Sookie stared at me silent and then gave me a small smile, noting, “I’ll have to remember that one.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days I was on the edge, fearing a certain vampire might show up again, pulling at my strings. At the same time, I was sure I would not give in to his ways. It just wasn’t in my style to bow down to men. And why would I? Yet, three days had passed by quietly with no signs from him and my life went on without a ripple. But, of course, it was merely a calm before the storm.

It came late in the evening, when I was on my night shift. Well, if to be more precise, HE came. I was just making my way between the tables, heading to the bar to put the order down to the chef, when the bar’s doors swung open and I felt a gust of cool wind enter the premises. It was a cold evening, I guessed, but as I lifted my eyes, they met a pair of steely bluish ones. My fingers pressed the edge of the bar with incredible force and I took in a shaky breath.

He was wearing jeans with a black T-shirt and black leather jacket. Well, someone sure loves black color. I sneered and my chocolate brown eyes darkened to an almost black from anger and emotional tension. His lips carved into a smile and he turned to walk towards a table near the window. Well, it just happened to be my table. My table. Damn you, Eric. Really, go to Hell.

I gritted my teeth angrily, considering the option of making him wait and wondering how long would be appropriate. Yet, perhaps, I was lucky today, as I felt Sookie pat my shoulder. She smiled at me and nodded her head, “I’ll take him, Lily.”

Ohhh. Is that what it means to have a friend? I watched her weave among the tables and in a minute she was already by Eric’s booth. I could see only her back and I surely couldn’t hear what she was saying, but Eric frowned and his eyes shot a glare at me, his lips smirking. Oh, great. I gritted my teeth again, curling my lips into a snarl. Arrogant sucker.

Sookie seemed to try saying something more to him, but he glared at her much like he did at me and she turned around, shaking her head. I awaited her by the bar impatiently, a bad feeling gnawing at me.

“He wants you,” she said, halting beside me. “I think he sat there on purpose. He must have known that side of the bar is yours.”

I snorted, “Fucking genius.”

Sookie chuckled and shrugged, “Yeah, he’s like that.”

“Whatever.”

“What is Eric doing here?” Meanwhile, Sam came to us, his eyes glancing at the vampire worriedly. “Is he here for you again, Sookie?”

My friend merely glanced away, “Nope, not this time.”

“Then, what does he want?” Sam wondered confused and I rolled my eyes.

“And what do all vampires want?” I replied with another question, sarcasm seeping through my voice. “The source of their magical lives and the bringer of their unprecedented powers, going by the code name B-L-O-O-D.”

Sam stared at me wide eyed for a moment and then let out a short chuckle while Sookie grinned from ear to ear, waving her hand at me and heading off to serve her own tables. I grinned at Sam and took off as well, grabbing a pitch of beer for the 7th table. I put the beer with a professional smile on my face, ignoring the lustful thoughts in the man’s head, as the looming encounter with Eric worried me more. Well, I didn’t really worry. I mean, what can he do? Bite me in the middle of the bar? Among all the humans? Definitely not. Glamour me to come outside? Ha. I’d love to see him try.

My train of thoughts ended as my feet finally stopped in their tracks by the table where Eric sat. He smirked at me and his eyes pierced me up and down, as if evaluating my looks once again.

I flashed a wide smile at him, repeating to myself to play it professionally, and said, “Good evening, sir. Please, excuse me for the hold-up. May I take your order now or would you like to look through the menu first?”

His smirk broadened and for a moment he kept quiet, staring me in the eyes. I refused to back down, staring back at his grayish or maybe bluish ones, the smile on my face not wavering even for a second.

“I see you’ve changed your craft,” he finally noted, his eyes still not leaving mine. Damn those vamps for not needing to blink.

“I apologize, sir, but I am not sure I know what you speak of,” I replied calmly.

“I’m talking about your never ending talents,” he said. “I’m sure “Passion” misses its dancing queen greatly.”

I merely smiled even wider, if that was possible, “Yet again, your words elude me, sir. Have you decided on what you’d like to have?”

Eric grinned at me, showing me the tips of his fangs, “How about a little fang service?”

“You should try “Fangtasia”, then,” I retorted, retaining my professional tone. “I heard there are many volunteers there.”

“Ah, such a cute and innocent face, but what a sharp tongue,” Eric smirked. “Makes you wonder what else you could do with it.”

That was when I finally broke our eye contact, shutting my eyes for a few seconds and trying to keep myself in control. This man was making me burn with so much anger. Ugh, that arrogant little blood sucking piece of-

“This calm life doesn’t suit you, Lily. Surely, you can do better than be a waitress in a God-forgotten corner of the world?” Eric continued calmly as ever and I gritted my teeth, pulling myself together. Don’t make a scene, Lily, don’t make a scene.

“I’m sorry, sir,” I was sure my smile was like one of those from the dental paste ads by now. “But I can not indulge in personal conversations during my working time. Have you decided on your order yet?”

“What if I want a little chat with this cute little waitress?” Eric asked, avoiding my question and I fumed inside once again.

“I’m sorry, that is not on the menu,” and I put the menu down on the table. “I will come back later, when you have studied it.”

I spun on my heel and fumed off, not even waiting for his answer. Oh, this man made me so mad! I had never met such an impertinent and annoying male in my entire existence… Feeling completely pissed off, I banged my notebook and pen on the bar and Sam glanced up at me surprised.

“You ok, Lily?”

“Oh, I’m just great,” I said sarcastically.

“Is Eric giving you trouble?” Sam shifted uncomfortably on his feet and I could feel his confusion over the wish to stay safe or help out a girl in need.

I sighed, “No, he’s just misbehaving.”

“Eric is always misbehaving,” Sookie interfered and I giggled.

She winked at me and retreated back to her tables with the orders in her hands. I turned around as well, heading to my clients and making rounds to make sure everyone was happy. As I went around each of my table, I neared Eric’s place slowly. I was sure he was gonna give me trouble again.

Sure enough, as I stopped besides his table, the vampire glanced up at me, his face bearing a hurt expression, “That was rather rude of you, miss waitress, to run off like that.”

“Oh, really?” My brows shot up.

“I merely wanted to have a little talk,” he replied innocently and I found myself scoffing.

“This is not a counseling center, this is a bar and I’m not your shrink, I’m a waitress,” I replied.

“But what if I have problems?” Eric cocked his head to a side curiously. “Isn’t it only human of you to hear me out?”

Yeah. Only one problem with that – I’m not even human! Ha, take that, you sucker!

“I’m sorry to break it to you, but I don’t have that much humanity left in me,” I smiled kindly at him. “So, unless you’re suicidal-”

“What if I am?”

“What?”

“Suicidal,” Eric leaned towards me, putting his elbows on the table.

“I have never ever heard of a suicidal vampire,” I said flatly and Eric chuckled.

“Ah, now you have.”

I kept quiet for a brief moment and then I leaned forth towards him. His eyes dug in me curiously as I replied, “If that’s the case, then let me let you in on one secret.”

I made a slight pause to get his attention and then continued in a whisper, “The sun rises at 5:04. Don’t be late.”

I winked at him and Eric stared at me, his lips slightly agape. I leaned back to my standing position, as he let out a low rumbling chuckle, his eyes trailing up to meet mine.

“Now, may I take your order, oh suicidal sir?”

“Mmm,” he mused, his blue eyes glinting with amusement. “I’m not sure. What would you recommend, my dear counselor?”

I arched my brow quietly, flashing another thousand dollar smile, “I’m afraid my tastes are quite different from yours, sir.”

“Really?” He smirked. “Go on, surprise me.”

I must have let out quite an embarrassing sound of grumble for he chuckled, his eyes staring at me amusedly again, waiting for my reply. And what was I gonna say? I like my men warm and breathing?.. U-huh, suuuure. Do note the sarcasm.

“Hm, how about a stake?” I smiled enthusiastically and heard him chuckle again, appreciating my sharp tongue. “Though our other blood craving clients prefer sipping True Blood, O- or O+. I would highly recommend trying it,” I kept my unwavering smile, wondering what his real purpose for coming here was.

“And what is yours?”

“Mine? Mine what?” I furrowed my brows in confusion.

“Your blood type,” Eric smirked, his eyes watching me intently.

I stared at him for a moment flabbergasted, and then replied honestly, “I have no idea.”

He cocked his brow wonderingly and then smiled, “That’s not good, not good at all. But I could find out for you any time, just say so.”

“No, thanks’,” I retorted smugly and tucked a few locks of my brown hair behind my ears. “Now about that order?”

“Hmm, give me an O+, please. Should suffice for my last supper,” he replied with a meek expression on his face.

Last supper? I snorted. Well, good riddance, then.

“Would you like it warmed or cold?” I asked instead and regretted it immediately.

“If you’ll be the one to warm it,” Eric smirked, his eyes drifting down and up my body once again.

“I’ll leave that job to the microwave,” I grumbled as I spun around again. Just what in the world was he doing here, acting suicidal? And what was I doing, playing his little games?..

Sookie gave me a glance as I shut the microwave with a little bang and pressed the buttons fervently. Here’s a hoping he’ll push that bottle up his amazingly round and tight as- oh, shit, did I just think that? I banged my forehead with my palm, cursing. No, Lily, no! We do NOT think about hot vampire asses. We just do not. Oh look, I did it again.

I grumbled as the microwave gave a little ping and I took out the bottle of True Blood. I put a napkin on the tray diligently and then put the bottle down. I also took the glass just in case Eric wanted to use one, though usually vampires drank straight from the bottle. I found it highly uncomfortable, but, hey, what do I know?..

Eric glanced at me with a puppy eyed expression as I put the bottle and the glass down, smiling kindly, “Here you are, sir.”

“Won’t you join me for my last supper?” He inquired, staring up at me and I gave him a sneer.

“As your main course? No, thank you.”

“But this may be my very last meal,” Eric averted his gaze down to the bottle, his fingers trailing up and down its edge. I gave him a dumbfounded look.

“Eric, you’re not suicidal,” I finally noted and he smiled at me.

“Ah, you called me by my name,” He noticed in an almost touched voice and I sighed.

“You’re not suicidal,” I repeated.

“How are you so sure?” Eric suddenly smirked at me and I shook my head.

“You are far too arrogant to kill yourself,” I replied. “Your pride will be your downfall one day, but not in this way.”

He cocked his brow wonderingly, as if he was contemplating my words, and then whispered, “Lily, please, sit.”

I gritted my teeth, when he called my name. “I’m working.”

“Please, do me the honor of having your company,” he asked me in an incredibly polite manner and I narrowed my eyes on him.

“Will you leave me alone if I do?”

He did not answer, just smiled at me with the corners of his mouth and I sighed, taking a quick glance around the bar. Well, I guess I did have a few minutes and my feet hurt quite a bit… I grumbled under my breath for acting like a fool and sat opposite of him, leaning back at the head rest.

“Thank you,” he smiled and I let out a short sigh.

“So, what do you want?”

“To talk.”

“What about?”

“You.”

“Me?” I cocked my brow. “No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“And why yes?”

“I asked first,” he grinned at me and I watched him take a sip from his bottle.

“Ugh,” I shook my head and put my elbow on the table, ramming my jaw with my palm. “I’m not interesting. Let’s talk about you instead.”

“Ah, but I find you very interesting, very interesting indeed,” Eric smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. He doesn’t know the half of it.

“For example,” he continued, his fingers trailing up and down the bottle line once again. “You don’t know your blood type.”

“So what?” I asked him surprised and confused. Why the hell would I need that?

He leaned forth, “What if you get hurt?”

Oh, that. I kept quiet for a moment and then scoffed, looking away, “Then I shall bleed to death.”

Eric chuckled at my reply and I turned to look at him again, “Unless a vampire walks by and drains me dry before that.”

“Mm, I’ll be sure to pass by, then,” he noted, watching me amusedly. “Your scent is captivating and if your blood is as nearly as delicious…”

“You know what I think,” I said suddenly, leaning to him. “I think you vampires are like mosquitoes.”

“Mosquitoes?” He cocked his brow.

“Yeah, overgrown huge mosquitoes,” I continued, narrowing my eyes on him. “And I hope one day someone will whack you like a bug you are.”

His eyes glinted with rage at the insult I threw at him and I shot up from the seat, “Now please, excuse me, I’ll be heading back to work.”

“You are a very rude little waitress,” Eric replied calmly, though his voice was strained. “I should report you to the management.”

I merely scoffed and returned to my duties, wondering why it was that I could not remain calm when near Eric. He was making me boil with emotions, literally, and it was not healthy. For either of us.

* * *

I did not notice when Eric left, but I did find quite a tip on his table. At that moment I had a mental battle with myself as to what I should do with the money. One side of me told me I should just take it, it’s Eric’s fault for miscalculating, right? Then, another voice was tempting me to simply throw it into the nearest garbage can… Oh, and there was this one more little meek voice too. It kept telling me to go and return the money to Eric… As if I would do that.

I pocketed the tip and cleaned the table, taking away the remaining half of the bottle of blood. Really, he paid for it so much and he didn’t even drink it all. Was it that bad?.. I wondered if I should take a sip just for the fun of it… I shrugged and put the bottle in the corner, planning to try it out later.

The bar closed down in a few more hours and I left together with Sookie, not forgetting to take the bottle. I even warmed it up before leaving. Sookie merely gave me a confused glance as she inquired, “What in the world are you gonna do with that bottle?”

I brought the True Blood to my nose to sniff it and replied, “Eric didn’t finish it so I thought why waste it? I’ve never even tried it before. Who knows, it might be good.”

“It’s blood, Lily,” Sookie noted smugly and then halted in the middle of the parking lot. “Did you just say it’s Eric’s bottle?”

I nodded and lifted the bottle to my lips. I took a good sip and held it in my mouth, tasting the liquid properly.

“Eww,” Sookie frowned and shook her head.

“Tastes like… rotten blood,” I noted and wrinkled my nose. “I’ve had better.”

“You just had an indirect kiss with Eric,” Sookie said and I cocked my brow.

“A what?”

“You touched the bottle that Eric drank from,” she explained. “I thought you hated his guts.” 

“I don’t hate his guts,” I replied surprised as to how Sookie came to that conclusion. “I think he’s real sexy. A stud, that’s what they call him these days, right?”

Sookie stared at me disbelievingly, “But…”

“He just makes me really really really mad,” I continued. “But I’m not gonna deny he’s got the body of a sex god.”

“You’re flattering me,” a deep and almost silky voice said just behind me and I whirled around to see Eric. Oh, my. Twice in a day. Night. Should I feel honored?

“Eric!” Sookie yelped in surprise and I merely rolled my eyes.

“Aww, you’ve taken a liking to drinking blood,” the vampire smirked and I shrugged.

“Want some?”

“I prefer… real blood,” he came closer to me, smirking. “Straight from the artery.”

“I’m sure if mosquitoes could talk, that is exactly what they’d say to their meals,” I noted and brought the bottle to my mouth, taking another sip.

“Lily!” Sookie gasped and Eric laughed, his eyes watching me drink the artificial blood.

“I didn’t know humans even drank blood,” he finally noted and I shrugged.

“There used to be quite a few tribes in South America and Africa that drank blood during their festivities and coming of age rituals,” I said as I headed across the parking lot.

“Really?” Sookie glanced at me amazed.

“Yep. And there was one tribe in South Africa that used to have blood bonds. If a member of the tribe owned their life to another man, they would drink each other’s blood and form a so called Blood Pact, meaning their lives were one. They would protect each other to death.”

“Wow,” Sookie shook her head. “Unbelievable.”

“There were also cases where the tribe would offer the blood of their Chief’s wife or daughter to an honorable guest, should one deserve this right. It was a huge honor and you could not refuse it for it would mean disgrace to the Chief’s family and their entire tribe.”

“What… queer traditions,” Eric said and his eyes landed on me curiously. “You seem to know a lot about it.”

“I read a lot,” I shrugged and sipped from the bottle again. “And this is not even real blood. You can think of it as a beverage with an exceptional taste.”

“I doubt I could ever do that,” Sookie frowned slightly and shook her head. “I’ll drink the usual soda, thank you.”

I giggled and mounted my bike. I bought it a few weeks ago for transport reasons. Cheaper than a car and suited my needs to go around the town. The distances were not too great and, furthermore, it kept me in shape. Not like I needed it, of course.

“You ride a bike?” Eric arched his brow, watching me get on it.

“Why? You wanna gift me a car?” I mocked and Eric cocked his head to a side wonderingly.

“What model would you like?”

I gave him a look, “It was a joke, Eric. I don’t need any gifts from you.”

“Why not?”

I rolled my eyes, “I wonder. And what are you doing still here? Have nothing better to do?”

“Why couldn’t I be here?” He smirked at me and I shook my head.

“It’s a wonder how your club is still hanging on with an owner like you.”

“Won’t you come visit it once in a while?” Eric’s eyes glinted in the dark. “No dancer there can compare to you.”

I stared at him a bit smugly and then grinned, “Sorry, that was a once in a lifetime performance!”

And with that I waved goodbye to Sookie and pedaled along the road towards my rented home, thinking that perhaps Eric’s visit was not as bad as I had anticipated it to be.


	10. Chapter 10

The next time I saw Eric was almost a week later and, yet again, it was anything but what I was expecting. He came into the diner just before the closing hours and to my surprise, he headed straight to Sookie. I was not sure if I should have been relieved or alarmed and so I watched the pair closely as they sat down at one of Sookie’s tables. I sure wished I had the vampire’s hearing now. But I did not. I had something else though and I used it best as I could, as I kept track of Sookie’s mood and emotions. She was flaring up with slight anger and irritation. As was Eric.

Whatever they were talking about was not good. Not even nearly. I paced by the bar nervously, glancing at Sookie from time to time, unsure if I had to interfere or not. By the time I had finally made up my mind to go over to them, Eric shot up from his seat almost angrily and stomped out of Merlotte’s with his favourite flash-step, as I called it.

Sookie sighed as she rose as well and walked over to me. I landed my hand on her shoulder supportively, asking, “You ok? What did he want?” 

“He just wanted me to do another job, but…” Sookie gave me a meek smile. “Not my expertise this time, so he got rather upset.”

I kept quiet for a minute, but my brows were furrowed in thought.

“Let’s just go home, Lily.”

I nodded and we gathered our things, said farewell to Sam and walked out of the diner. We trotted across the parking lot in silence until I broke it, “Can I help you somehow?”

“No, it’s fine,” Sookie smiled, “but thanks’. It’s the thought that counts.”

I nodded again, but as we neared her car, a figure stepped out of the shadows and I narrowed my eyes on the blond vampire with slight irritation. Just what was it that he wanted from Sookie this time? My friend let out a sigh and pressed my hand assuredly. “You go home, Lily. I’ll handle him.”

“As much as it disappoints me,” Eric appeared in front of us. “The pleasure of talking to you will have to wait, Lily.”

I let out a small scoff as I rolled my eyes at his speech.

“Sookie? May I steal you for a moment?” Meanwhile, Eric averted his attention to the blond waitress and the latter nodded almost reluctantly.

I watched them walk towards her car and Eric started whispering something to her. Once again, I could not hear what and that irritated me to no end. I turned around and headed to my bike, trying to keep myself away. If Sookie needed help, she would have asked for it, right? Right?

But as my friend radiated yet another wave of confusion and doubt, I gritted my teeth and made my way back to the pair. I just could not leave her alone, when that overgrown mosquito was bothering her. Sookie did not like to talk about the work she did for Eric, but I knew it wasn’t all roses and daisies. Most surely, Eric was asking yet for another ‘favor’ of her.

As my shoes squeaked and crunched against the gravel, Eric turned his head to me, his brow arched elegantly in a questioning manner.

I gave him a slight glare as I stopped beside them. “Don’t know what you want, but you’d better not give Sookie any troubles, Eric.”

His serious expression was changed by a playboy smirk as he noted, “Aw, someone’s jealous.”

I groaned. Oh, that stupid male ego of his.

“I’ll be fine, Lily,” Sookie tried to convince me and I glowered at her too. “And this time, I can’t help Eric.”

Eric glanced at her, “Are you sure you can’t…”

He halted as if to choose words and Sookie smiled, “It’s fine, she knows.”

“Oh?” Eric averted his gaze to me again and I shrugged.

“Look, Eric,” Sookie sighed. “If it was just any human, or at least a shifter, I could try to help you, but not with a vampire. I can’t read vampire’s thoughts and you know that.”

“Even a small glimpse would be enough,” Eric grumbled, but Sookie shook her head.

“Vampire minds are like a clean board to me,” she replied and I cocked my brow. Is that what this is all about? Some mind reading. Phew. “Can’t you use some other methods or something?”

“We’ve already tried everything,” Eric noted gravely. I couldn’t help but snort and he turned to me, glaring. “What’s so funny?”

I shrugged, “Nothing.”

“This is not a laughing matter,” Eric hissed at me and I frowned, realizing this must have been something really important to him.

“I just don’t think vampire interrogation methods are any good,” I mumbled.

“Oh, you think you can do better?” Eric’s eyes glinted at me dangerously and I looked at him curiously.

“Depends,” I replied and Sookie yelped beside me warningly. “Is it really that important to you?”

For a moment, Eric remained quiet and then replied, “Yes.”

I thought for a moment and then noted, “I can try, then. Is the vampire male?”

His eyes narrowed onto me as he apparently failed to see the importance of gender here. “Why?”

“Just answer the damn question,” I grumbled.

“Male,” he replied, knitting his brows in thought momentarily.

“Piece of cake, then,” I grinned and I wasn’t lying. Men were easy to deal with. Too easy.

Eric didn’t seem to believe me, as he let out a snort.

“You don’t believe that I can get out the information you need from him?” I inquired calmly, my eyes glinting at Eric curiously though.

“I do not,” he answered coldly.

“And what if I succeed?”

He cocked his brow wonderingly, “If you succeed?”

“Yeah, what do I get?”

The vampire remained silent for a few moments as he contemplated, “A favour for a favour. What do you want?”

“You will never trouble Sookie again,” I replied without any doubt in my head.

“That’s… too expensive,” he replied.

I shrugged, “Your choice.”

There was silence for a while and then, he smirked. “But if you fail, there will be dire consequences. You will do what I ask of you with no objections whatsoever.”

My stomach churned and I gritted my teeth. He thought I couldn’t do this. But he didn’t know that there was no way I’d lose in my field. I’d get that information for him, no matter what.

“Deal,” I grinned almost too gleefully as Sookie gasped, clasping my hand.

Eric flashed me a cocky grin and motioned for me to follow him, “Then come.”

“Wait, Lily,” Sookie pressed my hand harder. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

I winked at her, “Meh. I have a few secret weapons too. Trust me.”

“But…”

“I don’t have all the time in the world,” Eric grumbled from a few feet away.

“Aww, and I thought you were immortal,” I smirked, waving to Sookie in goodbye. She let go of me unsurely and somehow that made me feel really warm. Someone here cared about me.

Meanwhile, Eric did not reply to my comment and led me to his red corvette. The gentleman he was, he opened the doors for me and I climbed in. He walked around in a millisecond and took the place by the steering wheel. I watched him shift the gears and steer out of the Merlotte’s parking lot. He looked so big in this car. And, anyways, why the hell was it Corvette? I could see the connection to the red, though…

I bit my lip to stop these wild thoughts in my head and glanced away and out of the window, “So, what is the average life span of a vampire?”

Eric cast a surprised glance at me as he mumbled, “What?”

“I was just wondering, how long does a vampire live before he gets staked and stuff?”

“Some live long, some die young,” he replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

I peered at him quietly, appreciative that he did not avert his attention from the road ahead for too long. I hated it when the drivers did not look where they were driving.

“Tell me about the vampire I’ll need to interrogate,” I said and Eric sighed.

“It seems he has been spying on us for some time and I need to know who his higher ups are,” he replied. “But… our methods… have failed.”

“What did you try?”

“Excuse me?”

“How did you interrogate him?” I asked and glanced at him curiously.

Eric turned to me for a split second, his expression both surprised and amused, “You want to know how we tortured him?”

“Yeah.”

“I doubt you really want to hear that,” he noted, narrowing his eyes on the road up ahead.

“Oh, come on. You think I can’t take it?” I snorted. He’d be surprised at what I’ve seen in my long life.

“Yes, I think you can’t take it.”

“Think again,” I grumbled.

Then, we drove in silence for quite a while, until I couldn’t keep quiet any longer, “You know, the Chinese were rather resourceful in their torture methods.”

Eric peered at me momentarily and stepped on the gas pedal harder.

“They had this particularly interesting water torture, you know, when they would drip water slowly on the victim’s forehead. It drove them insane, bit by bit.”

A few minutes of dead silence and then, “Oh, and the rats too. You know the one about the rats?” I inquired and then continued, anyways. “They would put a bowl of rats upside down on the prisoner’s stomach and then pile hot charcoal on the bowl. The rats would seek their way out by gnawing at the entrails of the man…Did you try that on him?”

“No, we didn’t,” Eric grumbled and shot me a glare.

“Then… denailing? Flaying? Dental extraction? Oh oh, did you pull his fangs out?..”

“What?” Eric turned to me sharply, the car swaying on the road slightly.

“Hey, watch the road!” I exclaimed.

For a few more minutes, I kept quiet and then mused, “Now that I think about it, Persians had this one interesting punishment too. More like, capital punishment, though. Called Scaphism. Ever heard of it?”

Eric glanced at me puzzled and shook his head, “No.”

“Well, they would declothe the prisoner and put him in between of two tied rowing boats with his head, hands and feet protruding out. Then, they would force him to ingest milk and honey and rub honey on his body parts.”

“Honey?”

“Yep. After that, the condemned would be left afloat in a pond or exposed to the sun. Various insects would be attracted by honey on his body and they would swarm around the man, feeding off of him or biting and stinging, or even breeding on his gangrenous flesh…”

“That’s…” Eric shook his head frowning ever so slightly and turned to me again. “Where the hell did you hear this?”

I shrugged, “It was the most severe and humiliating punishment in Persia.”

I decided I’d keep quiet about the fact I’d seen it with my own two eyes more than once. It was not a pretty sight. I looked away somewhat sad as Eric kept on driving, quiet.

“How come you know so much about torture?” He finally asked.

“I…” I contemplated for a while. “I read stuff.”

He did not pry deeper, but gave me a disbelieving look and I sighed, leaning my head back at the headrest.

“I still say you should have pulled his fangs out.”

“That is unthinkable!” Eric hissed at me and I shrugged.

“That’s why it’s called torture, duh.”

“I don’t understand,” Eric shook his head. “What is going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“Awwww, you think my head is pretty!” I exclaimed and clapped my hands. “I’m so touched!”

“You know what I mean,” Eric grumbled and his eyes flickered to me once again. “What are you doing here, anyways?”

“Riding shotgun with you, don’t you see?”

“I mean in Bon Temps,” he groaned. “That town… it’s just not you.”

I glared at him, hissing, “And what do you know about me?!”

“I know you’re a seductress and you use your wiles like no one else,” the vampire replied calmly and I looked away, biting my lip.

He was right. I was a seductress. And a damn good one. It was survival, nothing less and nothing more. It was my nature.

“You don’t choose whom you’re born,” I replied smugly. If I was even born. Was I?

Eric glanced at me curiously and I sighed, running my hand through my hair. “I simply want a change of pace. To bring some warmth into my life, even if for a short while.”

“Then why did you choose to be a dancer in a club?”

“Cause I can dance?” I giggled. “I feel good dancing, whatever dance it is.”

“You could have gone professional dancing, then,” Eric commented and I laughed.

“I’m too much of a man-whore to do that!”

Eric shot me an amused and yet suspicious look at those words and I shrugged. “What? It’s the truth.”

“Your… ex-colleagues said you were a slut,” he noted and I scoffed. “Are you?”

“Perhaps I am, perhaps I’m not,” I shrugged again. “Who cares?”

Eric grumbled something in return, but I did not hear and was not about to ask, anyways.

“Then, why do you reject me?” He asked rather calmly and I glanced at him surprised.

Now that I did not expect. What a straightforward question. I kept quiet for a while, thinking what I should say. What would be appropriate to say.

“I don’t do vampires, that’s all,” I finally murmured. “Nothing personal, Eric.”

“But you did once.”

“That time was a mistake,” I mumbled, my voice even more quiet than before. “I won’t make it again.” 

“Why not?” Eric inquired persistently and I snorted.

“And why are you so bent on getting me into your bed, huh?” I replied with another question. “I bet there would be thousands of fangbangers by your doors, if they only knew where you lived.”

Eric let out a soft chuckle and now he was the one to shrug, “I find you… refreshing.”

“Refreshing?” I cocked my brow. “What am I? A fucking beverage?”

“Haha,” Eric laughed out. “How sharply said.”

I blushed at the implication he intended and grumbled, “Well, if I fail with the interrogation game, you can finally order me to sleep over with you, huh.”

“Oh, I fully intend to,” Eric smirked and I shot him a disbelieving glance.

“WHAT?!”

“You heard me,” he gave me a the-winner-takes-it-all grin and turned into the town of Shreveport.

I grumbled under my breath and the rest of the journey was silent. It wasn’t even a long ride, considering the speed we were going at. In another fifteen minutes Eric pulled up in the parking lot of his club Fangtasia and I stepped out of the car before he could help me out. He gave me a look, but said nothing and we both walked to the back doors of the club.

Pam was the one to meet us and she arched her brow elegantly upon seeing me, “And where is our friend Sookie?”

“I’m here instead of her,” I replied and grinned almost idiotically.

Pam’s glance trailed away to Eric and then back to me, before she smiled amusedly and led me down to the basement of the club. We passed a few doors until Pam turned to one of them and opened them, letting me through.

It was a rather small room with one glass wall and I soon realized it reminded me of those police interrogation quarters. I could see another room through the glass and a lonely chair with a man tied to it. He was sitting backwards to the doors of the room he was in, sideways to the glass wall. I took in every detail of his appearance, his tattered pants and naked chest with gashes, the pool of blood around of him… Eww. And I’ll need to step into that? Just ew.

Pam watched me curiously and Eric smirked at my expression of slight disgust. I never enjoyed the sight of blood.

“So, you need a name of his boss, right?” I broke the silence and Pam nodded her head.

“Exactly.”

There was another silent pause in the room and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at realization no one here in the room actually believed in my interrogative methods. Well, who cares.

“You can start whenever you wish,” Eric smirked. “I’ll be back in a few minutes after I check up on my club.”

He nodded to Pam and went out, shutting the doors behind him. I shrugged. All the better. Less audience for me, I guess.

“How are you gonna do it?” Meanwhile, Pam wondered. “Are you a mind reader or have some other hidden powers?”

I smirked at her and winked, “Just watch me.”

She cocked her brow curiously as I walked out of the room, adding, “Give me ten minutes with him and you’ll have your name.”

Pam did not answer and I exited the room, heading to the doors that I figured led to the prisoner. I was right and as I walked into the room, creaking the doors, the vampire tilted his head slightly, snorting, listening to the sounds of my footsteps.

“I ain’t telling nothing, you hear?!” He croaked and I smiled. He’s gonna tell me everything, even the smallest details…

I stepped closer to him, concentrating on his mind and his subconscious. I was not a mind reader like Sookie, but I could enter one’s head to a certain level and now I probed the vampire’s mind tentatively and carefully, much like I always did with my preys. I was standing behind him and he knitted his brows in confusion, his guards totally down from weariness and pain inflicted upon him. I could feel he was angry, enraged and so very hungry. They must have starved him.

I shook my head slightly and concentrated on the images and conceptions in his head. Ahh… blondes… with big breasts… Mmm. Pirates?.. I smiled and leaned towards him, brushing his brown shabby hair with my fingers.

He snapped up, confused, wary.

“Jack…” I breathed his name into his ear and he shuddered slightly from my hot breath.

“What is this? It’s not gonna work, anyway, you hear?” He yelled, trying to turn his head, but his neck was tied to the chair with silver chains. His entire body was tied up similarly, the binds pressing into his skin, leaving bloody burnt traces.

My fingers touched his cheek gently and softly, running up and down, caressing him swiftly.

“I wanna play, Jack,” I whispered. “Play with me, Jack?”

His eyes flickered back and forth, his confused mind trying to understand what was going on. In a swift motion I appeared in front of him and saddled the vampire, smirking at him seductively. Even though he did not need to breathe, he let out a shaky sigh, his eyes widening at me. After tapping into his sub-consciousness, I dragged out the images of his ideal sexual adventure and the way he saw me now was his wildest and most daring fantasy…

I pouted my lips just like he imagined I would and whined to him, “Come on, Jack, let’s play!”

He breathed in raggedly and breathed out, his eyes staring at me disbelievingly, “I’m dreaming, oh boy… I must be dreaming…”

My eyes snaked up his chest and around his neck as I leaned to his face, touching his nose with mine. He shuddered.

“I’ll be your princess, you be my pirate, Jack,” I whispered and then nibbled the tip of his nose. “Will you be my big bad pirate, Jack?..”

“Ohh, yeah, hell, yeah,” he croaked, his arms tugging at his restraints.

My hand trailed down to his crotch teasingly and my lips hovered above his, barely touching them. His mind was open to me completely and I entered his head, reinforcing the invisible bond we now shared. He was mine now.

My fingers tugged at the edge of his pants, as I whispered, “Who hired you, Jack? Who gave orders to my big bad pirate?”

He moaned incoherently and my lips crashed onto his, my right hand applying pressure to his crotch while my left one caressed his chest. The heated and passionate kiss continued on and I felt his fangs scrape my tongue as he charged at my mouth lustfully …

I broke away, cocking my head playfully, “Who’s been ordering my Jacky around?”

“Oh, ahhh, that…” He groaned, his eyes glazed over with lust and sexual need. “I-”

“Bad bad Jack,” I pouted and leaned to him, licking up his bottom lip. “Hiding secrets from me… What a naughty boy you are.”

“Whoaah, nooo…” he groaned as I retreated back from him and then he gurgled something again, “Viceroy, Viceroy hired me… ahhh.”

He moaned as my lips crashed down onto his fervently and I affirmed our bond, planting images in his mind, images of him all tied up nicely in a rocking ship and me on the top, playing princesses and pirates with him… I deepened the kiss, letting his sensations soar and felt him grow hard underneath as he moaned and groaned into my mouth. I smirked inwardly. Now he’ll tell me everything…

And then the bond was severed as I was pulled away violently from the vamp and rammed into a wall. I yelped and stared at my attacker with shock and surprise. Eric?! The hell?..

“You!” He groaned as he pressed me against the wall. “How dare you-”

“Baby, baby, don’t go!” He was interrupted by a wail from the prisoner and we both turned that way. With a corner of my eyes I noticed Pam had rushed in after Eric, her eyes flicking back and forth between me, Eric and the vampire on the chair, the latter one almost weeping with the loss of his dream.

“I’m telling you it’s Viceroy! He hired me, hired me to spy… Something about him taking over, something about a… a trap and blood trafficking and the Queen, I don’t know much, baby, I swear… Come back, baby…” He was literally weeping and sobbing now, his shoulders rocking.

The three of us stared at him bewildered, especially Pam and Eric, for I was expecting something similar. The bond I created with men was very strong both psychologically and emotionally and some men even tended to become addicted to my ministrations. It was not wise to severe it so cruelly and suddenly.

“Care to let me go?” I inquired calmly in the background of the vamp’s sobs and Eric glanced at me, somewhat surprised and still baffled.

He did let me go though and I smirked. “I guess you have your name.” 

But my smirk disappeared as soon as I saw his eyes glowering at me with their deep blue. A flash of anger and rage and what I faintly distinguished as disgust washed over me and I felt choked by how intense it was. And it was all directed at me. Baffled, I stared at Eric, unable to comprehend his sudden swing of emotions. He let out a hiss and grabbed my wrist, tugging me after him strongly.

We passed by Pam, who gave me a curious look, and Eric dragged me along the corridor, his fingers digging into my skin.

“Ouch,” I let out a yelp. “Let go, you’re hurting me!”

“Hurting you?” He hissed and rammed me into the wall, his fist banging into it beside my cheek.

“What is wrong with you?!” I yelled at him, frowning.

“What is wrong with me?” Eric growled at me fervently. ”And what the hell is wrong with you? What was it that you were doing? You were acting like a slut you are!”

“Wha- Is that what this is all about?” I laughed. “I merely made him talk! What? Did you think I’d go tickle him or whip him like you did?”

“I certainly did not think you’d mate with him!”

“Mate?!” I bellowed angrily. “I do NOT mate with vamps!”

“Didn’t look like that to me,” Eric grumbled and his body pressed onto mine tightly. “Why? You can do it with trash like him and those human vermin at your club, but you dare to refuse me?” 

I stared at him flabbergasted for a moment and then laughed at his face, “Oh, I see it now. This is your ego speaking, your male pride! Well, stuff it up your ass, you little twerp!”

I pushed Eric off and stomped away from him as he stared at me, taken aback by my emotional eruption.

“Just cause I kissed him a few times doesn’t mean I slept with him, and doesn’t mean I’m gonna sleep with you!” I yelled at him, my eyes burning with anger. “There is only so much of the male control freakiness I’m gonna take and I’m taking none of yours! I’m sick of men trying to rule my life!”

“I’m not trying to rule your life!” Eric hissed. “I’m merely-”

“Merely what?!” I interrupted him. “You’re merely trying to get me to sleep with you! And you know what happens after that?!”

Eric stared at me silently, rage, jealousy and hurt pride burning underneath.

“Having sex with vamps is never a one night stand,” I hissed at him. “I sleep with you and you think you’re my master! You think I belong to you and you try to control my life and my men!”

“What is wrong with having a woman all for myself?” Eric grumbled, stepping up to me.

I glowered at him angrily as I retorted, “Oh, and while I must go on through life never even touching another man cause the big bad vampire I’ve once slept with might come and tear my head off, you will be having fun with a bunch of ditzy blondes by your side!”

“How da-”

“Oh, yes, I dare!” I stomped my foot in anger. “And don’t forget the bet we made either – I did get that name out for you, so you leave my friend Sookie alone now! No more favors for vamps like you!”

“You’re overstepping all the boundaries, Lily,” Eric growled and reappeared in font of me in a flash.

“Frankly, I don’t care, Eric,” I stated coldly and incredibly slowly. “Fare thee well.”

“Oh no, you don’t,” he grabbed my wrist painfully tightly. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“But I’m done with you,” I hissed, tugging my hand as strongly as I could. And yet, it was as if his body was made out of steel. For a minute there my mind flashed with fear and I wondered if I actually could win against him now. I never got into such strange situations, no one had ever been so angry with me before and I never flipped out at anyone either.

“Eric,” my contemplations were interrupted by Pam. “You should come listen to this.”

Eric growled at his partner, but she simply stared back at him calmly and I figured they had a way of communicating without words for Eric turned back to me, his cold blue eyes gazing at me sternly.

“Don’t you dare leave,” he said slowly and almost threateningly, stressing each word.

I merely gritted my teeth, my chest rising up and down from the heated row we just had. I wasn’t even sure why I got so angry. And why Eric was so possessive with me was even a bigger mystery to me. After all, there was nothing between us. Sure, he was attracted to me, but that did not mean I was his or something. Stupid vamp. May he go to hell one day, er, night, and preferably as soon as possible.

As I fumed all alone beside a very amused looking Pam, Eric crossed the corridor speedily and went into the interrogation room, shutting the doors behind him. I huffed and I whirled around, trotting away. No way was I gonna wait around for that prick.

“I wouldn’t recommend leaving,” Pam noted in a clear and calm voice.

I halted and turned around, cocking my brow up, “Why? You gonna stop me?”

“No,” she replied after thinking shortly. “But Eric won’t be happy about this.”

“Well, then you can tell Eric he can go and impale himself on a wooden stake for all I care!” I growled out and turned on my heel, heading out.

“You’re a funny one,” Pam commented and let out a short chuckle, eyeing my retreating figure.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric’s bluish eyes stared at the tied up vampire with disbelief and shock. The prisoner seemed to be literally devastated. He was wailing and sobbing, pleading for his ‘princess’ to come back. At the same time, between his pleads and weeping he was throwing names and addresses of the people related to him or his bosses.

Eric had been standing for some ten minutes listening to the vamp’s ramblings. He was mostly repeating the same few names that he knew and reluctantly Eric had to admit that Lily had gotten out more information than he had expected in mere five minutes while they could not do it in three days. But the way she did it… Eric gritted his teeth in anger, his fangs sprouting out.

“Babe… come back to me,” the vamp whined. “Babe-”

Eric was on top of him in less than a second, baring his fangs and glowering at the prisoner spitefully, “Don’t you dare call her that, you scum!”

The vamp stared at him in fear, his eyes clearing up only slightly. Taken aback by his own outburst, Eric jumped off from the prisoner, hissing ever so slightly, and exited the room.

His eyes misted with anger as he recalled how she was sitting on top of that pathetic excuse of a vampire, cooing and wooing him, her slender fingers tugging at the belt of his jeans, her lips on his mouth, her entire body giving off so much passion and sexuality… Eric crossed the corridor in a matter of seconds, halting by Pam. His anger had just reached another level as Lily was nowhere to be seen. She’d better have gone to the bathroom… though he highly doubted that.

“Where is she?” Eric growled, glaring at Pam and the latter let out a chuckle as she replied.

“She asked me to tell you and I cite – ‘he can go and impale himself on a wooden stake for all I care’. Isn’t she a charmer?”

Eric merely grumbled in response, “That… that woman!”

And in another second he was gone, Pam left staring after him curiously. She wondered that this might have been one of those rare times when Eric was showing off quite a strong rage of emotions.

By that time, Eric was already outside and his eyes scanned his surroundings much like a hawk’s when looking for its prey. The streets were empty, except for a few passers by as the club was just opening up and the main clientele would arrive later on. Eric glanced around a few more times and then gritted his teeth, calming his raging mind to try and think logically for once. Which was incredibly hard to do, given that the crazy woman was simply driving him mad. He had never met such an obstinate and stupid human, who showed no disregard to human and vampire rules alike. It was as if she was living by her own code. A code that was definitely called “100 ways to annoy Eric the vampire”. Did she have a fucking list she used to irritate him and then checked out the points one by one?..

Eric hissed all to himself as he climbed into his Corvette and sped off towards the road leading to Bon Temps. He had a feeling she would be heading home one way or the other. And knowing her habits, it would not be the safest one. He pressed on the gas pedal harder and his car flew along the road and into the night. As he passed by the cars speeding along the road, he’d cast a quick glance, expecting to see Lily in one of them every single time, but he did not.

He had almost started to think he had already passed them or, perhaps, Lily never left Shreveport in the first place, but then his attention was caught by a taxi car on the side of the road. Eric hit the brakes the very same moment and the Corvette skid sideways along the road, coming to a halt mere centimeters from the taxi. He leapt out of the car as his eyes zoomed in on the pair on the back seat. In another jump the vampire was already tearing away the taxi doors and his hand pulled out the man from the back seat, gripping his shoulder with so much force, a slight crack was heard. The man yelped in pain and flailed his other arm, but Eric pushed him away easily and the man fell onto the road, hitting it hard. Another scream, this time of a female voice, crossed the night air and Eric leaned into the car, pulling the woman out. Meanwhile, yet another car screeched on the road and came to a sudden stop, its headlights illuminating the scene. Surprised, Eric let go of the arm of the woman he was gripping, as if it had burnt him, “You’re… not Lily!”

The woman screamed again, backing into the car, her sharp voice echoing in the night, while Eric stood slightly confused. He made a mistake. She was not Lily. For a moment, he wondered, if he should be glad or mad about it. And then, someone gripped his shoulder and turned him around.

“What the hell are you doing, Eric?” He stared at Lily’s angry face, her eyes burning with such intensity he suddenly felt very much aroused, despite all of his anger at her.

Meanwhile, as the woman was sobbing in the background and the taxi driver tried scrambling up from the ground, Eric watched Lily taking a quick glance around to survey the situation.

“Did you attack these people?” She asked aloud and turned to him again. “No way, are you low on blood?! Oh, don’t tell me you are!”

“I’m not,” he grumbled out, surprised at how his anger had quenched down the moment he saw her and at the fact he found her utterly adorable even right now.

Lily let out a sigh of relief and glanced at the taxi driver, who was standing up on his shaky legs. Another woman appeared on the scene and Eric watched her whistle at him as she took in his appearance.

“Girl, I don’t think you need a ride with me any longer,” she commented and Lily turned to her.

“Yes, I do,” she replied. “Just give me a moment, please.”

“No, she doesn’t,” Eric grumbled and his arm tugged Lily to himself, her soft body bumping into him.

She yelped and the woman giggled, waving her hand and turning around, “Got it loud and clear!”

“The hell!” Lily struggled against his chest and Eric smirked, merely pressing her to him firmer. Her scent and the feeling of her body against his were driving his senses mad. He lowered his head to her neck and breathed in deeply. She smelled of fresh lilies and something else… something more profound, something that tingled all his senses and aroused him like nothing before.

The girl squirmed against him again and there was some kind of an allure in the fact she could not free herself from his embrace. Eric glanced down at her and in that moment he really did feel superior to her. After all, she was but a human.

“Let the fuck go!” Meanwhile, Lily hissed, pushing against him and the vampire grinned, letting her take a step back.

His hand, however, landed on her wrist and as she breathed out in relief at getting free, he pulled her after him and headed towards his car.

“What? Hey, stop dragging me!” She struggled again, but Eric’s fingers dug into her skin firmly.

He opened the doors of his Corvette and pushed her towards it, “Get in.”

“No,” she hissed defiantly, her eyes burning with that fiery independence that drew him to her in the first place.

Eric banged his hand on the roof of the Corvette, leaning towards Lily, who shrunk back in automatic response, “Get in before I make you.”

His eyes glinted a cold blue colour and he could see Lily debate her options. Her eyes wondered off towards the other whimpering humans and then she looked back inside the car.

Suddenly, she turned to face him and flashed a smile, “Fine.”

Surprised, Eric watched her slide into the passenger’s seat and get comfortable. This was… unexpected. She was being too obedient. Which could only mean…

Eric smirked as he leaned inside the car and across her seat, his hand reaching for the keys in the ignition. He heard her swear under her breath and grumble something incoherent. He was still smirking as he shut the doors close and turned around. Now, he had to deal with a few humans here…

* * *

I cursed again as I hit the panel of the car with my palm. That damn sucker, taking the keys with him. I glowered at Eric, who seemed to be glamouring the poor taxi driver and then, I smirked. The keys aren’t the only way to start a car. I grinned and scooped over to the driver’s seat, leaning down and searching for those damn wires. I once fed on a thief and he happened to teach me a few useful tricks. Now… there. I heard the familiar buzz of the engine and lifted my head up to glance at Eric, who whirled around from the woman whom he was glamouring at the time, his eyes falling on me. I stuck my tongue out at him and pressed on the pedal, speeding off.

I was not a good driver for I didn’t even have a license, but the road was empty, so after a few beelines I finally managed to steady the car to a straight line. I was already going at more than a hundred km per hour, when something flashed right in the front of the Corvette and with a sharp scream I stomped on the brakes, the car screeching to a halt.

I breathed out heavily, my mind a sudden mess. Oh, don’t tell me I hit something… But then the Corvette doors flew open and I yelped as strong arms dragged me out. In a short moment, I realized it was Eric that flashed in front of the car in the middle of the damn empty road.

“Fuck, I should have run you over, Eric!” I yelled in anger as he suddenly pushed me down and I ended up lying with my back against the car hood.

My head swayed a bit from the sudden movement and while I contemplated my position he was already on top of me, his fist landing just beside my cheek.

“You sure enjoy playing cat and mouse!” He hissed at me, his fangs sprung.

Suddenly, my anger dissipated and I realized the situation I was in. I might be a Succubus in nature, but physically I was still human and my charms would barely work on Eric, not now at least. Not now, when he looked like he was gonna rip my head off… Or worse. Suck my blood dry.

He leaned to me and I shivered at his cold eyes, “Perhaps, it’s time for the cat to enjoy the little mouse…”

I yelped as his left hand gripped my shoulder, holding it down and his lips crashed on mine passionately. It did not take long for my body to respond and I lost my senses, feeling feverish and straight out lewd. I arched my back as Eric’s right hand trailed up to cup my breast and he broke off the kiss momentarily, his eyes glazed over.

I was breathing hard, as his hand left my wrist and trailed down and up my waist, pressing at my stomach. Suddenly, I realized a wondrous thing. I wanted this man. This… vampire. I was not sure if it was my nature speaking or my deprived urges, but I wanted him to take me right here and now.

This man in front of me… was amazing. Alluring. Strong. My hands sneaked up his chest and towards his shoulders, my mind giving up to the sensations. Eric leaned towards me again, nibbling at my lower lip seductively.

“Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll stop,” he whispered and I moaned.

I wanted him, I really did. But I couldn’t have him, just like I couldn’t let him have me. This was out of question… Vampires were out of question, no matter how hot they were. Out of question.

I repeated that line in my head a few times more as Eric teased and kissed my lips, his tongue playing inside my mouth, inviting me to join in the game.

“I don’t,” I breathed out into his lips heavily, ignoring the sting of pain in my chest.

Eric tilted his head and his eyes bore into mine intently, “You lie.”

I gulped as I wondered what was gonna happen now and Eric’s lips hovered above mine for a few moments more until he leaned back and smirked at me.

Painfully, I ascertained his retreat and sat up on the hood of the car, slightly confused, “You’re… gonna stop?”

“Why? Do you want me to continue?” He mocked and I bit my lip, pulling my wrinkled shirt down.

In a flash he was back to me, leaning to my ear, “You’re not the only seducer here, Lily. How does your own medicine taste?”

I bit on my lip even harder, almost drawing blood. Oh, he got me. He got me good.

“Get in, I’ll take you home,” Eric said in his usual tone and I almost hissed at him, but then he added, “and don’t even think of refusing.”

Something in his voice told me I did not have much choice this time. And so, gritting my teeth and biting back my pride I slid into his car, barely giving him a glance.

He put the keys into the ignition and turned them, starting the car. I remained silent, burning with residues of anger and spite. That darn vampire. He used my own techniques to get to me. I was so close to actually giving in. So close. Unbelievable. A succubus, seduced by a mere vampire!

I gritted my teeth and turned my head to look out of the window. This entire trip to a quiet town for a change of pace had turned into a catastrophe. Everything seemed to be going downhill… I bit my lip as I tried to quench my anger and something else that was slowly rising from the crevices of my soul.

The hunger.

This little run-in with the vampire had just woken up my deepest desires. It’s been more than a month since the last time I had a decent meal. Perhaps, I could have gone without it longer, but I had used my charms today on that prisoner of Eric’s and then Eric had pinned me down, drawing my sleeping passion out. Now it burned slowly unsatisfied and I felt a familiar dry taste in my mouth. Like when you’re feeling really thirsty, but no matter how much water you drink, you still want more…

The rest of the ride to Bon Temps was quiet and rather eerily so. I had expected Eric to blow up at me, but he did not. He hardly gave me a glance the entire way back and even though I could feel anger in him, Eric remained calm outside.

He stopped the car next to the building, where I was renting my room and for a moment we stayed silent. I peeked at him and grumbled under my breath, forcing the words out of my mouth, “Thanks’ for the ride.”

It came out more like a mumble, but I was sure Eric had heard it. He had perfect hearing, didn’t he? He did not reply though and I got off the car, pushing the doors close. I took one last look at him, but he was staring forward and so I shrugged my shoulders and turned around. Fine, be that way. What do I care?.. I couldn’t even understand what had gotten into him so suddenly. And why was he still after me? Was it my succubus charms working on him without even me knowing?..

Well, darn it all. I climbed the stairs and headed across the corridor towards my room, taking the keys out of my back pocket. I jingled them on my fingers, listening to the sound echoing in the empty hall. I halted in front of my room and stood there for a short moment with my head down. I’ve spent my entire life around men and now one of them was driving me crazy with his erratic behavior. And there I thought men were easy to deal with. Gee, how wrong I was…

“No goodbye kiss?” I practically jumped at Eric’s voice booming so close to me and the keys rattled down to the floor incredibly loudly.

“Stop doing this!” I yelped as I squatted down to pick the keys up.

“Doing what?” He asked curiously and I scoffed. As if he didn’t know what I was talking about.

“Creeping up on me, that’s what,” I replied with a grumble, nevertheless, and stood up to face him. “Just what do you want from me, Eric?”

The vampire stared at me relatively calmly and I wondered how he could still keep his composure after all that happened to us tonight.

“You’re not as dumb as you want me to believe, Lily,” he whispered as he loomed closer to me. “You know what I want.”

I gulped down and turned away, trying to stick the keys into the keyhole, “No, I don’t.”

“Why are you rejecting this idea so much?” He leaned sideways to the wall, watching me still fumble with the lock. The stupid keys just refused to fit in.

For some reason, I could feel his closeness so much more clearly than before, his masculine scent tickling my nose, my skin tingling at the intensity of his eyes on me. A crazy vision flashed in my eyes, me and Eric in a passionate embrace, and I tried to turn the keys forcefully, cursing myself for such thoughts.

Then, I felt his fingers on mine as he led my hand gently, turning the key in the lock. I felt a prickling sensation, as if electricity run through us and I knew this was so wrong. So not good… I should not be doing this. Should not even be thinking this.

“Eric,” I breathed out, turning my head to him. He was so close to me. So close. I could see his lashes and his pale blue eyes, gazing at me almost lazily. “I can’t… we can’t…”

“Can’t?” He echoed as he leaned forth towards me, our noses almost touching. “Or don’t want to?”

“Can’t,” I whispered hoarsely. “Can’t.”

“Just can’t?”

“Just.”

“So simply?”

“So simply,” I echoed shakily and tried turning away, but his fingers touched my chin, holding my face in place as he leaned in and kissed me gently, nibbling at my lower lip.

I parted my lips, granting him entrance and his tongue slipped in, exploring my mouth slowly and tentatively. He ran its tip along the roof of my mouth and then flicked across my upper teeth teasingly. Without even noticing it, I got pulled in and as soon as I got the chance, I let my tongue touch his fangs temptingly, running the tip along its full length. I felt Eric’s hand hold the back of my head as he groaned deepening the kiss and our tongues danced around together passionately.

We broke off, me panting heavily at the lack of fresh oxygen and Eric simply trailing down my neck, planting kisses, leaving a wet trail. I leaned back, letting out a moan and his arm snaked around my waist, holding me firmly.

“I know you want me as much as I want you,” he whispered into my ear, nibbling at its lobe. “Why do you keep resisting?..”

I groaned in response, not sure of it myself any more. My mind was a complete mess. My budding hunger mixed in with my primal urges and my passion, my head clouded with hot desires. There was something… something dangerous…

“I don’t know,” I grunted as I gripped onto Eric, not wanting to let go of him any more, my mind shutting off mental alarms about danger and vampires. Screw danger. Danger is good. Danger is fun…

Meanwhile Eric pushed me against the doors and I griped the handle, pressing it down. The doors opened up as the key had already been turned and I moaned, gripping Eric’s head for one more hot kiss.

He retreated first, whispering hoarsely, “Invite me in, Lily.”

I nodded my head, my hand gripping at the door casing only momentarily to steady myself, “Eric… ah, co-ouch!”

I yelped at the sharp prickling pain and my eyes dove towards my fingers. There seemed to be a splinter on the wooden casing and I was just lucky enough to prick my finger on it. And the mood was just right… I cursed at it and brought my finger up to lick off a small droplet of blood that was slowly forming on the torn skin.

A shaky moan caught my attention and I looked up at Eric in horror, realizing I just drew blood in front of a vampire. All the mental alarms went off again as I stared at his glazed eyes, fixated on my finger, his nostrils widened at the alluring smell of my blood.

Without a second thought, I jumped back into my room, letting out a heavy breath, hiding my bleeding finger behind my back as if that could help keep the scent away.

Eric’s bluish eyes rose to meet mine and there was that look in them… that hunger… that thirst, which was overtaking his lust slowly, but surely.

This was it. Now he knew. He had scented it. And next time, he’ll be there to taste it…

Without a word, I pulled the key out of the still ajar doors and shut it close as the hot blonde vampire stared at me baffled, surprised and… hungry.

Hot tears formed in my eyes and I hit my back against the closed doors, sliding down to the floor. It’s been a long long time since I cried. It’s been a long long time since I had a crush. And now I had it again. On a vampire. A love not meant to be.

I bit back the tears that threatened to run down my cheeks and gathered myself up, forcing my body to stand up.


	12. Chapter 12

It’s been more than a week since that evening and I’ve been avoiding Eric like crazy. I refused night shifts at Merlotte’s and asked for the morning shifts instead. I did not walk around after dark and always got home before sunset. I left my apartment in Bon Temps and rented out a few more apartments in different houses. By now I had already rented six rooms and I kept changing between them every few days, afraid that Eric might somehow get hold of my new whereabouts. 

I placed mirrors by the doors and put brooms behind them, scattered iron and silver around and even hung a few garlic strings just in case. I remembered Mircea did not enjoy the smell of garlic much and so I decided I’d better use more protection than less. Of course, he might not have liked them simply due to the horrible smell but who I was to deny myself even the smallest hint of security.

Everything would have been way simpler if I just moved out. Left Bon Temps. And Louisiana. Perhaps, the USA too. But there was something squirming in my chest and I found it hard to just take a hike and leave for good so simply as that. A part of me had gotten accustomed to living here, working here. I finally had a friend who accepted me as I was or, at least, I hoped she did. And speaking of Sookie, she was urging me to have a talk with Eric. According to her, he had been coming to Merlotte’s every night to check if I was there.

I refused the idea. I was not even sure why I was dawdling around. Why didn’t I just leave?.. I never had problems with leaving. And now, that Eric had woken up the hunger in me, I could feel it rising steadily with each hour that passed. I needed to feed if I wanted to return to my usual self. That’s right, perhaps, my attraction to Eric was due to my hunger. Nothing serious. Just thirst and hunger.

I repeated it like a mantra every morning and evening until the day I actually decided to satisfy my hunger until it got worse. The man I picked was ordinary and I charmed him easily. Yet, when it came to sucking his life force out I could not help but recall Eric. His passion and his firm embrace, his steely blue eyes captivating and entrapping. Needless to say, the experience soon turned sour and less than satisfying. I let the man go without getting the full nourishment I needed and fumed silently as I walked towards Merlotte’s. Apparently, Eric even had a way of ruining my dinner. Eh, breakfast.

I sighed. I had to solve this problem somehow, even if for the sake of feeding properly. As I entered the bar, Sookie greeted me with a broad smile and I smiled in return. She had changed her shift to spend more time with me and help me out if needed. I smiled at my friend. She was very supportive of me even though Sookie did not agree with my hiding tendencies. According to her, Eric did not seem even a bit different from the last time she saw him and if he really wanted me, he could have ordered his goons to kidnap me in the middle of the day. I found the thought disconcerting. She was right, after all. He was a powerful vampire. Surely he could have found me by now, if he wanted to. Perhaps, I was acting silly?

But the thirst in Eric’s eyes was so reminiscent of my old lover Mircea who had all but sucked me dry at the first taste that I could not stop myself from falling into a small bout of panic. Me, a few thousands old creature, scared to the point of hysterics? I sighed at my own weakness, angry and frustrated, as I continued folding napkins in sharp and precise movements. This was stupid. I was stupid. I had to face this situation with Eric sooner or later. Why was it so hard? So what if he attacked me in the throes of bloodlust? I could always stake him, if worst came to worst. 

“Hey, Lily,” Sookie touched my shoulder holding my line of thoughts and I turned to face her. “There’s someone here for you.”

My heart froze for just a moment and the world stopped around me. Eric? But that couldn’t be. It was near midday. No vampire could walk around in sunshine without repercussions. Fatal repercussions.

I blinked and turned my head towards the doors only to blink again.

“Miss Lily? These are for you,” A young man pushed a huge bouquet of crimson red roses into my hands and I swayed on my feet from the heady aroma. “Please sign here.”

Baffled I let Sookie help me put the bouquet on the counter as I obediently signed on the paper. With a beaming smile, the flower shop boy left and I turned to the flowers dazed. They must have cost a fortune.

“There’s a card over there,” Sookie pointed it out to me and then grinned mischievously. “Though I bet I already know who it is from.”

I ignored her and my fluttering heart as I picked the white card and opened it up. In an elegant, yet, strict looking script it said, ‘ _To the thorniest rose I had the pleasure of meeting. Give me a chance. Eternally yours, Eric._ ’

I snorted and Sookie leaned over my shoulder to read the card.

“Wow, never took him for a romantic.”

I rolled my eyes but then gave another appreciative glance at the roses. I’ve always loved flowers and it’s been hundreds of years since I received any.

Apparently, it wasn’t the last one. The next day another bouquet, this time twice the size of the previous one, arrived, signed by Eric. The day after, yet another bouquet awaited me and so it continued day after day. Each card had different words but each of them was assuring me of his patience and asking for another meeting, another chance. 

I could not help but waver slightly. Surely, if Eric was overcome with bloodlust, he’d have gotten to me by now? Why all the flowers and the trouble?

Fingering yet another love message in my hands, I let out a heavy sigh. _“You take my breath away… today and every day”,_ it said. Sassy romance it was but my heart tingled and I felt somewhat pacified. 

Should I meet him? Should I give us this chance? Perhaps, I could. What’s the worst that could happen, after all?

* * *

It was only a day later that Eric stood with yet another large bouquet of crimson roses outside the diner. I smiled sheepishly at him as I muttered a greeting. Eric simply stared at me for a while, his eyes taking me in hungrily. Yet, I could see this was not the hunger for blood but a deep churning lust and appreciation. My smile broadened a bit and I reached for the huge bouquet.

“Thank you,” I said as I took the flowers into my hands.

A smile lit up on his face and I busied myself with the roses, wary and unsure if this was a good idea. I hoped it was.

“Why did you run from me, Lily?” Eric asked softly and I blinked in surprise, turning to only find him standing close to me, his eyes glowing an electric blue.

“Why?” I echoed, surprised and Eric’s searching eyes stared into mine silently for a while. 

“Yes, why?”

I gave him a disbelieving look and then turned back to the flowers, “You don’t know?”

“I only know that what I feel for you is something I’ve never felt before,” he said as his hand reached out to pluck a white greeting card. I took it from his hand and my eyes landed on the elegant script I’ve come to know as Eric’s.

“ _I send a kiss inside the petals of each rose. Be mine, Lily._ ”

I bit my lip, “I’m not good with all that dating and long-time stuff, Eric.”

“Me either,” he said, “But I am willing to try. Are you?”

For a long moment, I stared at Eric, searching for the answer in his eyes and the soul that vampires claimed not to have. I was yet so very unsure of this but perhaps I could give it a try. After all, Eric did not jump me the moment I met him and he never mentioned my sweet blood. No, if this was all a trap to simply get to me, it was way too elaborate.

I did not know what this might mean for me but I was willing to find out. And so, with a slightly trembling voice, I replied, “Yes.”

The smile that graced Eric’s lips was almost blinding and I blinked as his grin showed the peeking tips of his fangs.

“Excellent,” he muttered. “And now we shall continue with this… date attempt.”

The mischievous sparkle was back in his blue orbs and I smiled despite any foreboding feelings I might have still had. Perhaps, this would work out.

Eric grabbed my hand and I reveled at the coolness of his skin. He tugged me after him and we headed towards his sparkling red Corvette. The vampire opened the doors for me and I slid in feeling both giddy and anxious.

“Where are we going?” I asked Eric as he took his place behind the wheel.

“You’ll see,” was all I got in return as he powered up the beast that was his car.

To my surprise, he didn’t turn towards the city but veered off the road. The city lights got left behind as Eric drove expertly on the gravel road towards the looming forest. For a moment then, I wondered if it was truly a good idea.

“Are you gonna take me deep into the forest, chop my body into pieces and bury underneath an oak tree?” I asked jokingly as I watched the night landscape whizz by.

Eric snorted, “Wherever do you get these ideas?”

“Books, movies, comics, news?..” I replied glancing at him as Eric slowed the car down bringing it to a halt. He turned to me, his one arm snaking around my neck and leaned towards me, his eyes glinting in the dark.

“I have no intent on harming you, Lily,” he said and I felt inclined to believe him, for some reason. In a flash of movement, Eric got out of the car and opened the passenger door for me. I stepped out of a car to find myself in the middle of the woods.

Eric took my hand as he led me towards a small trail I could barely see in the dark. Thank goodness the moonlight shone bright down upon us.

“I discovered this place on accident,” Eric said. “Despite the circumstances, I came to enjoy it. I figured it could be a nice place for us to have a walk and talk, get to know each other better.”

I followed his lead for a few minutes, careful of the nature trail beneath my feet. My eyes were not as good as the vampire’s, after all. Then again, I was pretty sure that were I to stumble and fall, Eric would surely catch me. It did not take long for us to reach out destination and it took me completely by surprise.

“Wow,” I exclaimed as I passed Eric by to walk out into a spacious clearing by a deep dark lake. The moon was shining down, hanging just above the lake. The sky was full of starts, blinking bright and shiny, adding to the moonlight. Without a second thought, I took off my shoes and laughed as my bare fee touched the soft grass.

“I thought you might like this place,” Eric noted as he came closer to wrap his arms around me. “I do not know why but I am drawn towards you like a moth to a flame or a mosquito to a potential prey.”

I laughed at his comparison, reminding me how I’ve once called him a mosquito to his face and turned around to face him.

“This is a beautiful place, Eric, thank you for sharing it with me.”

“I know this sounds strange, Lily,” Eric replied as he stared into my eyes. “But I do feel a connection with you and I wish to pursue it, to know what it is. I admit your blood smells… exquisitely but I would never hurt you.”

I did not reply as I glanced away, avoiding his glance. This romantic and honest side of Eric was confusing and mesmerizing, at the same time.

“You do not trust me,” Eric noted but I remained quiet again. I did not know what to say. It was true that Eric did not seem too eager to drain me. He could have tried that already if he wanted to. I was used to vampires jumping on me the moment they scented my blood or trying to track me down in their urge to drain me to my last drop. It’s not that I was scared that I would die if I lost all of my blood. That was not true. I would not die. I would simply go berserk with sudden hunger for life. And that was what I was afraid of more than anything, even more than dying. And yet, Eric had done nothing of that. Instead, he waited weeks, he gifted me flowers and brought me to a lakeside just to share the beautiful view.

“Then, I shall wait,” suddenly, Eric said and I lifted my gaze to meet his. “Just don’t run from me, Lily.”

His fingers brushed away a lock of my hair, tugging it behind my ear as I stared at him surprised.

“You’re… acting differently,” I finally muttered and Eric arched his brow elegantly.

“Why? Did you expect me to jump on you and drain you dry?”

I shifted uncomfortably, “Yeah, something like that.”

“I’m not some recently turned vamp that can’t even hold his urges,” Eric said with disdain in his voice. “I have control over myself.”

I glanced at him and he seemed to be honest with me. Perhaps, he was right. And, he really did not jump at me as I expected him to.

“I shall wait for you Lily,” he whispered and shivers ran down my spine. Pleasant shivers.

That night, we stood by the lakeside staring at the sky, and the moon, and the stars. All was quiet and still, just like us. Two beings drawn together by something they could not perceive. And I wondered, if maybe I could give it a chance, after all. Would it really be so bad if I did?


	13. Chapter 13

It was bad. It was worse than I could have expected. Eric was a romantic to the core and a gentlemen to boot, when he wanted to. The thing was, while I enjoyed going on dates with him and getting to know him better, our relationship was not moving on. It was as if he was afraid of touching me. I could see the emotions, the want, the need and the lust in him but the vampire was not acting on it yet. And that teasing, coupled with other needs growing deep inside me, was driving me crazy, causing me to have bouts of dizzy want for that sweet energy of life.

So, yes, it was bad. I was bad. Jumpy. Aggravated. Edgy. I was hissing instead of talking and glaring everyone’s way instead of smiling. I was utterly sulky.

I was hungry.

My mouth felt dry even after I gulped down half a bottle of water and I licked my lips nervously, breathing heavily. The sounds and the scents mingled together to form one huge mist over my eyes and as I looked around the bar I couldn’t help but see only the reddish auras of the living ones. The breathers. The humans. The ones that had that enticing elixir of **_life_** in their veins.

Suddenly, the creak of the doors broke through the fog and my eyes swerved that way immediately. As if a predator watched a prey, I surveyed a nervous man enter. Instinctively, I licked my lips, feeling up his strong and lively aura. He looked so… delicious.

“That one’s mine,” I whispered hoarsely as I grabbed the menu from the bar and Sookie watched me go slightly confused.

I made my way to the man who sat down in one of the corner booths and smiled at him my most charming smile. He looked up uncertainly.

I bent over the table, showing just a bit of my cleavage and handed him the menu.

“Welcome to Merlotte’s,” I said sweetly. “Your every wish is our command.”

The man stared at me wide eyed as he licked his lips nervously and gave me an unsure smile.

“Could I recommend something to you?” I propped my elbows on the table, leaning on them. His smell was intoxicating. A living breathing and walking dinner ready to be gobbled up.

“Yes, please.”

“Would you like something… hot?” I cocked my head and ran my tongue over my lips slowly. “We have some utterly delectable choices.”

“Ahh, um,” the man’s eyes seemed to be glued to my chest as I drew away from the table and bended my back, giving him a full view of my breasts. “Whatever you recommend best, miss… miss-”

“Lily,” I whispered as I winked at him, spreading just a tiny bit of my succubus charm. “Just Lily for you, sweetie.”

The man breathed out heavily as I turned and walked away, swinging my hips ever so slightly. Half of the men in the bar ogled at me return to the bar and Sookie met me with her mouth agape.

“Lily!” She exclaimed, looking alarmed. “What in the world was that?!”

“Whatever do you mean, dear Sookie?” I drawled as I placed an order for a bacon and cheese sandwich to the cook.

“THAT!” she whispered harshly pointing at the slightly dazed man and I gave her an innocent look.

“You will have to be more precise, Sookie, I’m no mind reader.”

“You were practically offering yourself to him! On a platter!” she flailed her arms almost hysterically and I sensed fear and worry flush from her in waves.

“Hmmm,” I mused as I turned to look at the guy. He was staring at me and I gave him a wave and an inviting smile.

“There! You’re doing it again!” Sookie walked around to face me. “Lily?!”

“Can’t I even be interested in men now?” I asked as I raised my brow wonderingly.

“Not when you’re dating Eric the Sheriff of the vampires!” she hissed at me and I shrugged. “Lily, what is wrong with you?”

“Nothing is wrong with me,” I waved my hand nonchalantly. “AND, I am not dating Eric.”

“It looked to me like you were,” Sookie retorted.

“It’s one-sided,” I replied coolly. “So very much one-sided.”

“Lily, he’s been coming here every evening and taking you out for the entire last week and a half!” Sookie exclaimed in a slightly raised voice. “Every single evening!”

“So what? I need a living man,” I whispered out as I stared at the human in the corner booth. “Someone… deliciously alive.”

“Oh my gosh, Lily?” Sookie covered her mouth with her palm in surprise and realization. “Lily, you’re… you’re…”

“Hungry,” I breathed out as my eyes glazed over with want.

“No, no, no…” Sookie shook her head in despair. “This can’t be happening! No, wait, take mine! Lily, cant you fee-”

“I don’t feed on friends,” I hissed as my eyes glowered angrily and Sookie fell silent.

Meanwhile, I grabbed the plate with the sandwich from the counter and a seductive smile replaced the frown of my lips. “I’m taking a break, Sookie. Cover for me.”

“W-what?” she shook her head worriedly. “Lily! Eric might come in any minute now!”

“So let him come,” I replied as I swerved across the bar hall and towards the man in the corner. Time to feed the man… and to be fed myself.

* * *

Eric entered the bar in his usual manner, his steely blue eyes looking around the hall for the one human he felt so attracted to lately. He rose his brow slightly as he didn’t notice her by the bar and he turned to head towards his usual corner. Perhaps, she was in the backroom.

His head was still turned towards the bar, so he didn’t notice Sookie practically rush to him. Meanwhile, Eric cocked his head sideways slightly curious as he noted that almost all of the clients on the bar seemed to be looking in one particular way. Just as he turned to follow their gazes, Sookie stepped right in front of him and beamed him one of her signature smiles. Eric could tell she was nervous. Very nervous.

“Eric, what a surprise!” she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

He gave her an incredulous look as he replied, “I’ve been coming here for a few weeks now. What’s so surprising about me coming today as well?”

“Oh, just…” she looked confused. “Don’t you have some matters to attend to? You know, run Fangtasia and all?”

“Since when do you care about my business?” he asked, cocking his brow. “Is there any reason as to why I shouldn’t be here tonight?”

“Ah, no! No, not at all!” Sookie beamed another smile and motioned to the tables. “Would you like to sit?”

“I’ll take my usual place, thank you,” he retorted as he wondered what could have come over the woman this time. She was still standing there in front of him as if trying to block his view from something.

“Sookie?” he inquired quietly as an eerie feeling crossed his mind. Something was off tonight.

“Eric,” she whispered as she looked up at him almost fearfully. “I don’t think you should-”

She didn’t finish though as Eric thought he heard a familiar giggle and without any further ado he pushed Sookie gently, yet firmly, aside and passed her by, his eyes falling on a very indecent and very infuriating view.

Lily was sitting with her legs crossed over on one of the corner tables, showing off her perfectly sculpted legs to some mediocre pathetic human. The man looked almost melted on spot as he took a bite from a sandwich Lily was holding up to his mouth, his tongue running over her elegant and graceful fingers. She giggled at the act and cocked her head playfully to a side, her eyes smirking at him invitingly.

“Eric,” Sookie whispered, unsure as to what she should do, but there was hardly anything she could have done as the vampire crossed the hall with a gust of wind.

His arms reached out for Lily and he pulled her down from the table with such force that her soft body hit his chest. The vampire pressed her closer to himself as he bared his fangs at the insolent human. The latter cringed back further into the seat and his eyes stared at the supernatural in front of him fearfully.

“Eric!” Sookie was behind him already, her voice worried and confused. “Eric, no!”

“You,” Eric’s eyes fell on the woman in his arms and she raised her head to look up at him. “How da-”

“You don’t smell good,” she said out aloud and for a short moment Eric’s fury was taken over by confusion as Lily seemed almost in a trance. Her eyes were misty and glazed, staring at him almost emptily.

He shook her lightly by her shoulders, calling out her name, “Lily!”

The girl blinked as she frowned at the force with which he was pressing her arms. As she blinked a few more times, Eric could see her eyes clear a bit and realization seemed to finally dawn on her.

“You’re coming with me,” Eric hissed out as he pressed her wrist and tugged her after him, not listening to her yelp of protest.

Though still slightly confused, his mind felt more enraged by the indecent display he had just seen and Eric’s fingers clasped around the woman’s arm even tighter, which caused another painful gasp.

“Eric, let go!” she squirmed as he pulled her out of the doors, but instead of letting go of her arm he swung her around and pressed her closer to him, his lips crashing onto hers with all the passion and rage he felt.

Before long, she kissed him back, just as fiercely, if not more, their tongues dancing around each other, their lips bruised from the force of the kiss. Eric leaned his head down, pushing her into the wall right next to the door, and Lily arched her neck, giving him more access. Something hot and yearning uncurled at the pit of his stomach, a strange sensation, foreign to the vampire. Lily moaned and Eric couldn’t help himself, his teeth nibbling on her neck where the tantalizingly delicious blood pulsated just beneath her skin. He was careful not to break the skin, though.

“Eric…” she breathed his name. “Please…”

He halted slightly, listening to the beat of her heart, her warmth seemingly spreading to his cold and dead body. Somehow, he knew he would not be able to stop now. The jealousy and possessiveness were still churning deep within him. Eric had to claim her as his now or never.

“Eric,” her chocolate orbs stared at him and there was want there, a deep overpowering want but the Sheriff could not make out if it was lust or something else. There seemed to be something hidden, something dark in these eyes and he wondered if there were things and secrets she was not telling him.

And then, his phone rang.

Lily blinked, the lust clearing from her eyes and Eric cursed Pam for her bad timing. The enticing woman in front of him cleared her throat and looked away, her lips quirking up in amusement at the situation.

Eric flipped the phone irritably all the while keeping Lily caged against the wall.

* * *

I stared at the ground in silent thought, listening in to Eric’s conversation. I could only hear Eric’s brief one-word answers, though, which meant I had no idea what they were talking about.

I still could not believe I had almost lost it. It was like a haze had come over me and I could not think clearly. My inner nature had almost taken over. Which meant one thing only. I had to feed. And soon. The moment that Eric took me away from the man in the diner, he looked so angry and… hurt. There was sincere and real pain hidden in his eyes. He truly cared for me in his own, conceited and Eric-like way.

And still, he was a vampire. I was a succubus. This would never work. I will not repeat my mistakes.

That was the moment that I felt a prickling surge of hatred, animosity so deep it made my skin crawl. I furrowed my brows in wonder, glancing around the yard surreptitiously. I’d felt this hatred before for the past few weeks but I’d never paid it any mind. Humans were strange creatures and hatred was inherent to their kind. But this unbidden malice was too strong to belong to a mere passer-by. My eyes swiftly glanced around, seeing nothing but empty cars. The hostile emotion receded and I stood there confused. Then, a car moved in the courtyard and I watched it go slowly towards the road. I could see a woman behind the wheel and for a moment I wondered if she was a jaded lover of Eric. Now wouldn’t that be ironic? But then, the car turned around to exit the parking lot and I saw the sticker on its bumper. “Love will save the world,” it said.

Love will save the world.

Love will save the world.

Love will save the world.

It echoed in my head like a broken record and I blanched at remembrance.

Love will save the world.

The Holy Order of Our Lord’s True Love.

Love will save the world.

“Lily,” soft hands brushed my cheek and I blinked, trying to focus on the deep voice. “I must go take care of some business. Wait here for me with Sookie. And don’t think even for one minute that this is over.”

I turned to look at Eric and he must have seen the fear in my eyes for his beautiful brows furrowed together in thought.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-” thousands of thoughts crossed my mind, memories, rumors, speculations. “I just…”

I was unable to voice it. The Order had found me. I didn’t know how and when but they’d found me. There was only one thing they were after – my demise and death, not in that particular order.

“Lily?”

There were memories of them stalking and hunting me tirelessly. There were rumors of what they did to my kind and how many of us they had slain. There were speculations on how they killed demons and incubi and succubi. On how they’d kill me if they had the chance. And suddenly, I did not wish to die. I did not want to end my existence. After so many years of running and hiding, I had finally found the courage to settle down. I had never thought the Order would target me. I was so careful in what I did. I had not run into them for more than a few hundred years. I thought them extinct.

“Lily?” the urgency in Eric’s voice woke me from my musings and I smiled.

“Sorry, Eric, sorry,” I shook my head. “I was lost in thought.”

“Wait for me here, Lily,” Eric’s voice was strangely commanding and strict. “Do not run off on your own anywhere, do you understand me?”

I smirked as I snaked my hands up his chest, “Why? So you can finally finish ravishing me to your heart’s content?”

He gave a low growl and then pulled and pushed me, manhandling me back into the bar, “Sit here quietly and wait for me to come back. And no funny business, you hear me?”

And then, he was gone. I did not hear the tires screech so I figured he must have run. Something huge must have come up at his bar. I stood by the doors, contemplating, when Sookie came over to me.

“Lily, are you alright?” She asked. “What happened?”

“Complications happened,” I muttered as I glanced over at the table where my former dinner should have been sitting. The man was gone.

“Complications?”

“Yeah,” I bit my lip, thinking. I needed to get rid of the Order. To hide my tracks. But first, I needed to feed. My mind has cleared somewhat after the wonderful making out session with Eric but the hunger would be back and soon. I did not have much time.

“Sookie, can you cover for me?” I asked, pleading her with my eyes. “I must find someone to feed on and fast before I lose it again.”

She nodded in understanding, “What about Eric, though?”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” I muttered. “I’ll find someone as soon as I can and then go home. When he comes looking, tell him I went back to my apartment.”

“He won’t like this, you disobeying,” Sookie shook her head in exasperation.

I smirked, “I’m sure he’ll survive.”

She snorted at my retort and gave me a brief hug goodbye. I exited the diner and steeled myself. I had to find some life force and soon. If I want to do this right, Eric mustn’t know.


	14. Chapter 14

Eric’s eyes narrowed on a familiar figure of a woman, crossing the street. Surprised, he watched how she halted, took a quick glance around and then slipped into a local motel. Impossible. He had just left her at the diner with strict orders to wait for him. She would not dare to disobey him again, would she?

Yes, she would, a traitorous voice whispered in his mind and the no longer beating heart of the vampire seemed to clench at the thought as to what Lily might be doing in that dirty motel.

He swatted away the pale hand of Pam who was trying to get his attention and glanced around, suspiciously. A nervous looking man stopped by the motel entrance. He looked at his watch and tugged his tie. Then, he glanced around, much like Lily did, and entered the motel too. Eric gritted his teeth as something dark and vicious squirmed deep inside him.

“She wouldn’t dare,” he whispered trying to convince himself but Pam heard him and cocked her brow in wonder.

“Who?”

Eric turned to her, his eyes glinting angrily. “I’ll trust you on this one, my child. Go back and take care of everything. Find out who and why. I have… other matters to attend to.”

Even if Pam thought his behavior strange, she knew better than to question her maker and so she simply nodded, smirking at him. “Have a good hunt, Eric.”

And with that, she was gone. Eric frowned and crossed the street in a blink of an eye, barely looking at the flashing motel’s title. He headed straight towards the desk with the motel owner sitting by and looked down on him, not even bothering to glamour the human.

“Which room is the woman who has just entered staying at?” he asked coldly and the man glanced up at him confused.

“I’m sorry, I-”

His eyes glared at the human mercilessly as his lips parted to show the tips of his fangs, and the man yelped, his hands clutching the desk till his fingers went white. 

“206, second floor,” he breathed out fearfully and pleaded, “Please, don’t kill me, please…”

Eric merely scoffed at this and moved with his inhuman speed up to the second floor. That cursed woman! How dare she? She rejects all of his attempts to seduce her, but she continues to accept total strangers into her bed?!

Just as he flew up the stairs, his eyes landed on the man from the street. Coincidentally, Lily was standing in the doorway, her hands on his tie, pulling him into the motel room. All the doubts evaporated in a heartbeat as Eric flared with anger and covered the distance to the pair in record time, his eyes shooting lightning bolts at both the man and Lily, his hand reaching out for the man’s throat already.

* * *

I gasped, a blurring view of Eric showing up in the corner of my eye. In a nanosecond he grabbed my suitor’s throat and pressed it tightly. The man gagged and I yelped.

“Let him go, ERIC!” I shouted out and to my surprise, he did.

The blonde vampire sent the man flying into the wall and the human hit the wooden panels heavily. He slid down to the ground with a groan and I was about to launch towards him, but Eric gripped my arm and turned me around, his eyes staring into mine with such rage in them I shivered. For the first time in my life I felt really, really scared. Eric was not supposed to be here. He was supposed to be taking care of whatever business he had at Fangtasia.

I swallowed heavily, staring at his smoldering eyes. He would not forgive me for betraying him twice in one night. No, he would never.

Meanwhile, my suitor got up, swaying a bit and tried taking a few steps towards us in an attempt to retaliate, “Hey, you-”

He was cut short by Eric though, as the vampire glared back at the other male with a hateful snarl, “Get lost.”

And so he did, even faster than what I’d expect from a human being. He was gone with the wind and I was left alone with a very angry vampire in front of me. And, even more importantly, with no dinner, which suddenly hit me with its true horror. Every cell in my body screamed out in protest, my hunger and thirst raging on, my mind begging me to relieve it from this torture, my anger overtaking my senses momentarily, threatening to blow up any minute now. I breathed harshly as I tried to get it all under control.

“What does that man has that I don’t?” suddenly, Eric asked in a rather level voice though with such intense simmering anger beneath it that I just blinked at him surprised. The shock had short-circuited all my reason and I answered him truthfully without a second thought.

“Everything.”

He stared at me, clearly baffled for a moment and then fury made its way and he leaned towards me, hissing, “He can’t compare to me in any aspect.”

I felt hatred rise in me too and it was even stronger than my fear of him or my affection for him. How dare he take away my dinner? What the hell does he think he knows about me? And how dare he even try and compare himself to that delicious and tasty-looking human that I carefully chose myself?!

“You are absolutely right!” I hissed back. “He’s better than you in EVERY aspect!”

That was surely a hard blow to him and I saw his eyes burn and for a moment I was sure he’d just kill me right here and now.

“You have no idea whom you’re dealing with,” instead, Eric said in a voice which clearly accepted no objection. “You’re coming with me.”

That was when I finally snapped.

“Well, I’d be damned!” I exclaimed, my voice trembling. “One minute you want to bed me and another you won’t touch me with a ten-foot pole! And now you expect to me just listen to you? There is NO way a male, and a DEAD one at that, is gonna order me around!”

Eric glared down at me, his fist banging into the wall mere centimeter away from my cheekbone, his other hand gripping my wrist so tightly, I thought the bone might break.

“I said I shall wait for you, but even my patience has limits and I will not take any more of your insolence!” he hissed and I literally boiled with anger.

“FUCK YOU, ERIC!” I screamed as I pushed him with all the strength, my emotional state getting the better of me. My hunger was reaching new heights and while I managed to abide it a little by the recent and hot make-out session with Eric, it was not enough. Sex could keep my hunger slightly at bay but it was like eating a cookie instead of a roast. Thanks’ to the oh-so-incredible Eric, lately I had no chance to have a satiating dinner.

Meanwhile, Eric staggered a few steps backwards, letting go of my arm, surprised and mildly shocked by the strength that came out of my fragile body, and the emotional turmoil he must have noticed by now.

“You just ruined everything and took away my-” I bit my lip almost having said ‘dinner’, but realizing it would be quite a mistake.

“SHIT,” I said instead with such emotion that Eric just stared at me for a while.

And then, his anger returned once again and he hissed at me, “Your what? Your sex toy? Entertainment for the night?”

I stared back at him, just wishing I could stake him right there. But somewhere in my mind I knew I could not. I had already lost my control by pushing him away and if he was not so enraged he’d clearly realize I wasn’t entirely human. I could not allow it. No matter how angry or hurt I was I just couldn’t allow him to find out the truth about me. I just could not. It would ruin everything.

“Oh, I can entertain you plenty tonight,” Eric loomed over me again and suddenly, I saw him for what he truly was.

A strong, powerful, sexy, hot predator… a man with a body like no other. I breathed in shakily, feeling his aura overpower mine and licked my dry lips, shaking my head in the process.

“No, no, I can’t,” I gritted my teeth. “You’re a vampire… and I’m-”

I was interrupted by his strong arms pushing me into the motel room. The doors banged behind his back and I heard him lock it with the key that was still in the keyhole.

“Enough of these games,” he hissed. “I’ll show you real pleasure.”

I gasped, realizing he was serious and fear overtook me. “No!”

He’s gonna drain me, as soon as he tastes me, he’s gonna drain me dry… I glanced around quickly for anything I could use as a weapon, but before I could even move, Eric was already beside me.

He grabbed me and lifted me up into the air as if I weighed nothing and with a strong push he threw me down onto the bed. I yelped again and was about to shoot up and scurry away, but Eric toppled me and his body pressed onto mine.

“Don’t tell me you don’t feel anything towards me,” he said almost mockingly, “cause I just don’t believe you.”

I wiggled under his body, but his arms pinned me down.

“Of course I’m attracted to you, you fool!” I screamed out in frustration.

“Then what’s the matter with you?” he asked infuriated. “You hate vampires that much? Or is it just me?!”

I shook my head, staring at his blue eyes, his pheromones drawing me closer to him.

“I’m just scared…” I whispered and Eric stared at me disbelievingly. A shadow passed over his eyes and his fangs sprung out fully.

“You stupid woman!” he hissed at me and his hands gripped my shoulders more firmly, pressing my body into the bed sheets. His eyes were glaring at me in mixed emotions of anger and hurt.

I tried wriggling again, but my nostrils caught his masculine scent and I felt as if it took my breath away. What was I doing? The hottest man I had ever met was hovering above me, his well toned as if sculptured body pressed close to me, so close that I felt warmth rise inside me. Why was I rejecting him? Worst comes to worst, I’ll have amazing sex and maybe it will quench my hunger just a tad bit.

Screw the main course, let’s get the dessert instead.

“I’m scared,” I whispered, my voice turning husky and low, my eyes staring up straight at his blue orbs from underneath my lashes, “that I won’t be able to stop myself from devouring you.”

I saw his eyes widen in surprise and the hurt that was there suddenly was gone in a blink. It was now changed by something else. Something even more intense, more yearning. I breathed in shakily, sudden realization dawning on me. I… I wanted this man… Dead or not… I wanted him.

Just as I pondered on that thought, struggling to keep it enclosed inside me, Eric leaned towards me, all the anger and rage that had flared up in him before, now overpowered by a different sort of craving. I breathed out slowly, my chest falling slightly as the air left my lungs. His lips were so dangerously close to mine… My glance settled on them hungrily and I licked my lips, my mouth suddenly dry and yearning.

“Then,” he whispered, his lips hovering over mine. “Yield to me.”

And then, he crashed onto me, our lips locking together in a passionate and bruising kiss. Firm lips ravaged my soft ones, demanding entrance and I parted my mouth, letting him in. His fingers let go of my shoulder and his hand trailed down along my waistline and down to my right leg, bringing it up. I felt his knee part my legs and I did so obediently, my own hands rising up. I ran my hands along Eric’s back, trapping him in a hug, pulling him even closer to me. 

As the kiss deepened and his tongue reached out towards the furthest crevices of my mouth, my fingers and nails dug into his skin passionately and I ravaged his mouth back with the same kind of vigor and need. He broke the kiss first, but his lips still stayed close to mine and he planted soft butterfly kisses on them, breathing out huskily, “I won’t stop.”

“Don’t,” I replied, my voice low from lust and Eric’s lips bent into a fleeting smile right before he buried his head into my neckline.

His lips trailed down my neck towards my shoulder blade, his fangs scraping my skin at times, sending pleasant shivers down my entire body. I arched my back, a moan escaping my parted lips and my body temperature jumped up a notch as soon as his hot tongue trailed down to my chest. His fingers covered my breasts and he looked up at me, his eyes as hazy as mine. I grumbled discontent at the abrupt stop and Eric let out a chuckle, his fingers working magic on the buttons of my shirt. I rose up slightly and he started sliding the cloth down my shoulders and then my arms. Painfully slowly. I groaned and ripped the material away from my body.

“Don’t you dare take this slow, Eric,” my body burned with the need to satisfy at least one of my urges and I grabbed his face with my hands, my lips locking with his again.

I kissed him passionately and wildly, my fingers rummaging his blonde hair while his unlocked my bra and tore it away. Immediately, his hand cupped one of my breasts and I moaned in absolute pleasure, feeling his cold skin on my hot one. My hunger doubled and even though I could drain no life energy from him, I knew I couldn’t stop myself from draining this man in another sense… And so I did.

Our bodies locked together tightly and his hands seemed to be on every inch of my burning body. And boy, was I hot! My skin was scorching with heat, literally, and for once I let my lust seep out freely, not afraid of burning my lover to crisp. Eric was a vampire, his body could feel neither heat nor cold and with a sudden realization of freedom I lost myself in the act of pure passion. Just like his hands explored every nook and cranny of my body, my fingers trailed up and down his rippling muscles and his cool skin. Oh, he felt so good… so cool, as if he was one huge cube of ice…

Suddenly, Eric lifted me up and toppled me over, his lips ravaging my mouth once again, his hands fondling my breasts, my arms, my hips. His fingers probed my deepest and most private crevices and I burned with the urge to feel him even closer, now and here.

“Eric,” I whispered huskily, my breath shaky, my chest rising up and down. “Eric…”

“Lily, my Lily,” Eric replied, kissing down to my breasts feverishly. “You make me feel so…”

He suddenly halted and lifted his head up, his blue orbs staring into mine as I moaned in displeasure of him stopping.

“So… alive,” he breathed out in a whisper. “I feel… warm?”

He sounded surprised as if he had almost forgotten the feeling of heat. I wrapped him in my arms, drawing him closer, my mind completely lost to the desires that scorched my body and soul, if only I had any.

“Eriiic…” I moaned, my lips searching for his. “I need you… now… ”

His eyes hazed over, his arms gripped my body stronger and I finally felt him pierce my body in one sudden powerful motion. I held onto him and my back arched with pleasure. For a short moment, we lay silent and unmoving until we both let out a moan as if in unison and then he started moving in a rhythm of sheer passion and otherworldly lust. The heat inside of me seeped out from every pore of my skin and I was sure steam was rising from my body right now. I felt so hot as if I myself was on fire, but I refused to stop and deny myself this divine pleasure. Every time Eric’s body touched mine, his coolness clashed with the flames of my very nature as if fire had suddenly met ice.

Our lips locked once again as our bodies moved in a dance as ancient as the world itself. My arms roamed around his body as each time Eric pressed onto me harder and stronger, making me soar with the most intense sensations. I opened my eyes to look at him and saw an almost painful expression on his face as he tried holding back his other urge, a more vampiric one.

I moaned as I felt that my partner deserved to feel the same ecstasy I did and so I pressed closer to him, whispering, “Bite me…”

And he did. His fangs tore into my skin at my neck and I gasped, a sudden pain scorching me. I swayed in a mix of pain and pleasure, feeling my energy seep out into him. But then, he moved and I soared with the strangest and most gripping sensation I had ever felt. Our bodies locked together and we panted heavily, staring at each other. I felt Eric leave me and he lay me down on the bed so gently as if I was gonna break any time now.

“Lily,” he moaned, kissing my neck, the spot where he bit me, his tongue licking away droplets of the remaining blood. “I…”

I suddenly pushed him strongly aside and he rolled away surprised, his eyes questioning me. I smirked and jumped onto his chest, toppling him.

“My turn to be on the top,” I whispered, my eyes glinting with mischief.

“But-” I interrupted him by gripping his member with my fingers and he moaned in pleasure.

“Don’t think you’ll get away with this so easily,” I leaned towards him, my lips brushing at his. “I’ve heard so many wonderful things about a vampire’s stamina, after all.”

He groaned and his arms grabbed mine, stopping me.

“Lily, I… I might bite you again, and your blood,” he paused, his eyes glazing with mist at the memory. “Your blood is…”

“Is it to your liking, monsieur?” I whispered seductively, my teeth nibbling at his ear.

He groaned and huffed, “It’s … it’s simply divine…”

I smirked. I already knew vampires found my blood exceptionally tasty. I ran my fingers along his arm that tried to hold me back and smiled at him.

“Just don’t drain me and we’ll be fine…”

Eric stared at me disbelievingly, but I was not about to let him go. My lust was not satisfied yet and I yearned for this man as never before, my passion rippling across my every atom. His eyes hazed in lust as well and he let go of my arm, gripping my shoulders instead and pulling me closer.

“You’re gonna drive me crazy, woman,” he whispered and our lips locked in yet another passionate kiss, my body heating up again at his touch.

* * *

Eric drew the blanket closer and covered Lily’s body with it gently. She tilted her head to look at him, her eyes slightly surprised at his actions. He smiled at her gently and leaned to kiss her forehead.

“Rest, my lover,” he whispered softly, planting a kiss on her warm skin. “You are tired out. Sleep tightly.”

To his surprise, she laughed and turned towards him, her hand wrapping around his chest. She pulled herself closer, snuggling to him, kissing his bare chest lightly.

“I don’t sleep,” she replied. “Not with such a man by my side.”

He let out a low chuckle and wrapped her in his strong arms, breathing in her scent. The night he had spent with her was the most amazing one he had in his entire existence as a vampire. They made love countless times, passionately, hungrily, slowly and hurriedly, savoring each moment they passed together. The woman seemed to never tire out and her experience showed in every touch and kiss she laid upon his body. For the first time in a thousand years he felt alive once again. He felt heat radiating off her body and seeping into his own, cold and unfeeling vessel of his cursed soul. Eric had many lovers in the past, but none of the women he had been with had made him feel like this. None of them had ever aroused ANY feelings in him. But Lily… she was so different. Fiery and unyielding even in bed. Never before had Eric allowed to be controlled by a woman, but Lily totally took him over and, surprisingly, he felt glad she did. She pleasured him in the most subtle ways, in ways he never thought even existed. She showed him an entire different world in a field he regarded himself as an expert already.

The vampire pressed the girl closer to himself, feeling the sunrise near. He had to leave. But he did not want to. His fingers dug into her flesh in a bruising grip, but Lily did not yelp or scream as any other woman would have done. She simply glanced up at him, her clear eyes staring at his understandingly.

“You need to go,” she whispered. “The sun won’t do any good to your wondrous body.”

She smirked at him and her fingers trailed down his chest. They halted teasingly near his navel and then headed down again. Eric let out a lustful moan and suddenly pushed Lily down, toppling her.

“I want you again,” he breathed out huskily, his eyes gobbling her face up hungrily, trying to take her features into his mind forever.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Oh, but are you quick enough not to burn your cute buttocks?”

Eric groaned and in a millisecond he was inside her once again, making her yelp with delight at the feeling of being filled with him. She crashed onto his lips, making him sway and he moved, gripping her hips to hold her in place. His head swirled with emotions and sensations and he purposefully halted just for a second, keeping her on the edge, while his one arm grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips. She moaned under him and opened her eyes, pleading for him to go on, to release her from the sweet torture. He kissed her wrist and his fangs sprang out, tearing her flesh. She gasped and he drank her blood as he moved back into her in one vigorous motion, letting her find her pleasure together with him.

As he retreated, she panted heavily beneath him, but her eyes stared at him with satisfaction and a kind of respectful acknowledgement. He licked her wrist almost hungrily, the scent of her blood etched deeply into his mind. Her blood was even more delicious than the Fairy blood he had the pleasure of tasting a few times. He could swear he could feel life itself pulsate in every drop of her sweet crimson blood. It was as if everything about her drove him mad and Eric struggled to let go of the tempting wrist.

No. He had already drunk a lot of her blood. It was a wonder she was still so energetic and not tired out after all they’d done tonight. To avert his thoughts away from her blood, he leaned towards her lips and kissed her one last time. Only 20 minutes left till the sunrise. Just enough time to get back to the safety of his house. He could not risk staying here in a motel room during the day. Ah, what he would give to be able to stay like this now…

The blonde vampire groaned as he broke off the kiss and for a while he stared at her clear eyes intently and almost hypnotically. If only he could charm and glamour her like the rest of the humans…

“Don’t disappear on me,” he said huskily and Lily smiled contently, nodding her head.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she replied. “You’re welcome to my house tonight, Eric.”

His eyes widened in surprise and he smiled widely, “Just don’t take it back later, my lover.” 

“Never,” he heard her whisper as he rushed out the door and into the breaking dawn.


	15. Chapter 15

I sighed and banged my head into the wall beside the doors, immediately letting out a groan of pain. What did I do? Oh, for the love of all that’s alive… What have I done?.. I banged my head into the wall one more time, this time harder, hoping that the physical pain would dull all my other senses. But that did not happen. My hunger only soared to even higher plains and I moaned, sliding down beside the entrance to my bathroom. While the hot hot sex with the hot hot vampire helped a little, the hunger had already returned blazing like a small inferno somewhere deep within me. What am I supposed to do now?.. Eric will be here any minute and I feel so hungry… Oh, why didn’t I take a meal when I could? Yet, my mind and my thoughts all revolved around Eric and even Sookie gave me questioning glances as I kept forgetting things all day.

I gritted my teeth and cursed. I was so hungry, I thought I could eat up a few men, any men. But what was even worse than that, I had sex with Eric! I had sex with that hot lustful vampire and he will be back for more… oh, yes, he will.

“Damn it!” I cursed out aloud. “I promised myself I wouldn’t make such a mistake again! Shit, you’re one stupid bitch, Lily!”

I got up huffing angrily and started pacing around the room. What’s done is done. Now I need a plan. I need to think level-headedly, coolly. Yes, that’s right. A plan. I plopped down on the couch in the small living room of the two-room apartment I was renting in Bon Temps. It was nothing much, but it suited my needs. A bedroom, a living room with a TV, a small kitchen and a bathroom. I had no need for the kitchen, actually, but where will you find an apartment without one?

Darn, I’m straying away from the point. And what is the point? Oh right. I’ve had sex with the hottest vampire ever! Wait, no, that’s not it. I was HUNGRY.

“Urgh…” I shook my head and propped my hands on my knees, letting them dangle between my legs. “This is a catastrophe.”

I leaned back on the couch and sighed. I knew well how vampires saw sex. You sleep with them once and they think they own you. And now, Eric thought I was his if him calling me “my lover” was any indication of that. It was my biggest problem – the possessiveness. This meant that Eric would watch me and that I had no chance at hooking up with a guy for a late night dinner. Eric would make sure of that. I furrowed my brows in thought. Does that mean I’m not getting any food in this city? Do I have to travel elsewhere just to feed myself? Or should I just go and ditch him? But… but…

“URGH, admit it, Lily!” I screamed in frustration. “You want that sexy piece of dead meat in your bed and that’s that!”

“Wow,” I heard a cool voice with a slight tint of mock and shot up from my couch, whirling around to see Eric in the middle of the room. “Now that’s what I call a confession.”

I stared at him baffled. I knew he’d come, but so early…

“So, you want me,” Eric smirked and stepped closer.

I rolled my eyes, “No, I was talking about a dead rat in my kitchen cupboard!”

The vampire chuckled and I glanced up at him as his low voice boomed in my small apartment. Not good. So not good. I do want him. Ahhh… those sexy biceps on his arms… those rippling muscles… and the… Ohhhh.

I didn’t even notice how I ended up right in front of him, my eyes hazy in lust, my body pressed to his tightly. I felt like a cat in heat and I knew this meant trouble. This was bad, so bad. I was bad.

Eric stared at me surprised as I literally jumped him, my lips finding his mouth and my tongue invading it wildly as my hands rummaged through his soft blonde hair. Oh, I want him so so so much…

“Eric,” I gasped as he gripped my hips and lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and I went back to kissing him passionately, my entire body screaming in divine delight, as he flashed stepped to the bedroom, swinging me down on the sheets. My hands roamed around his body and my fingers gripped his member tightly. He moaned and I grinned, my eyes glinting with desires so strong, I doubted even Eric could satisfy them fully…

I was proven wrong.

* * *

“I have never met such a passionate woman as you,” Eric whispered into my ear, his cold breath tickling my skin, his arms snaking around my waist. Who knew Eric liked cuddling together in bed after a long series of lewd sexual intercourse.

I merely smiled ambiguously at him, my lips pecking his chest slightly. If only he knew… You could say, the hungrier I was, the hornier I became. And I was hungry as hell tonight. I wasn’t sure if this was good a thing, but I guessed it was for Eric. He seemed mesmerized by me and I could only hope it would last long enough to mask my true nature. Let him think I’m just one lewd horny woman. A human woman.

I snuggled at him, wondering how long such a relationship could last. Would he understand my need to feed? It is so similar to his own nature, so, perhaps… perhaps, he would. But I knew better than to trust someone with my secret. And I knew perfectly well just how far a vampire’s possessiveness could go. They did not like sharing.

“How many lovers have you had, Lily?” Eric tugged a curl of my hair he was playing with and I shifted uncomfortably in his embrace.

“A few.”

“A few?” He echoed.

“Hey, I’m not asking with how many women _you_ ’ve slept, am I?” I replied smugly and he chuckled.

“A lot.”

“I didn’t ask,” I grumbled and he chuckled yet again. I guess this all was amusing to him.

In the meantime, I was being tortured by questions how long my satisfied lust would last and keep me from going haywire from the hunger. Darn, I needed a man. A living and breathing man. This relationship could never work, I admitted to myself, only to once again painfully realize I was doomed to spend my entire existence alone. The only being that could last almost as long as me would be a vampire, but being a vampire’s lover meant belonging exclusively to him. Meaning, NO other men. Trust me, I’ve learned that lesson. And, what’s even worse, they’d get hooked on my blood as if it was some kind of a drug… I was quite surprised that Eric hadn’t drained me dry yet. Though, perhaps, my raging hunger was caused by my loss of blood as well for I wasn’t sure how much of it Eric had already taken. That’s just one more reason not to date a vampire.

“What about the one you mentioned before?” Eric asked suddenly and I furrowed my brows confused.

“Huh?”

“The mysterious vampire with whom you spent three of the most unforgettable nights in your life,” Eric replied and I glanced up at him, sensing mock in his voice. Was he feeling jealous? Competitive?

Eric was staring down at me, his eyes intent and I knew he wanted to know. Darn those vampires.

“What about him?” I played innocent, but it did not work out.

“I find it hard to believe the fool just let you go like that,” Eric retorted. “Not with your passion and your… blood.”

See… It is a drug. I frowned. Just how old is Eric to be able to resist the sweetness of my blood?

“Is it really that good?” I asked quietly and Eric shifted slightly, his hand brushing my cheek.

“You have no idea,” he replied hoarsely and I felt shivers run down my spine. Never before had I sensed him to be as predatory as now.

“How old are you, Eric?” I whispered, wondering if it really was his age that still kept him from tearing my blood vessels apart.

“Over a thousand years,” he replied. “Now tell me… what’s the story behind that vampire?”

I scoffed. I guess he felt the competition. A thousand years, huh. That’s old for a vampire, I suppose. And yet… just a fleeting moment in my own existence. How old can a vampire get before someone stakes him?

“I was bit by a vampire before.” I halted to gather my thoughts. I did not know why I was telling him this, but I wanted to be as honest with him as I could. At least, a little. “It was like he went crazy. I thought he was gonna tear me apart…”

“What happened?” Eric asked, his fingers brushing away a few curls of my hair.

“What do you think?” I scoffed and looked up at him. “I staked him.”

“You… staked your lover?” He arched his brow, clearly surprised and amused, and I chuckled.

“He was not my lover, silly. It was an accident. He tasted my blood and went bonkers on me.”

“He must have been young,” Eric whispered. “Even I find it incredibly hard to resist the urge to bite into your neck and suck it all out.”

I looked away. Yep. I’m lucky he’s old. Or, perhaps, he’s the lucky one cause he’s not getting staked by me. Yet.

“So, later on, when I met Mircea, I knew I mustn’t let him bite me or it will be all over,” I continued, frowning a bit at remembrance. “But he couldn’t resist it. It’s not an entirely good memory, actually.”

That was true. Me and Mircea, it was back in 476 BC. I could still remember it as clearly as if it happened just a day ago. All the upheaval, the fall of the Empire. We were at the epicenter of it and it felt like the end of the world. I was attracted to him, mesmerized by him. I fell for his charms and he fell for mine. He was a vampire, I was a succubus. We had sex like crazy, devouring each other hungrily. So much like Eric and me now. Does the history tend to repeat itself? No. I shook my head, oblivious to Eric watching me intently.

“He bit me,” I said, looking away, Mircea’s face coming to my mind. “He almost drained me dry and I… ”

“You could have died,” Eric grumbled, pressing me closer to him and I bit my lip, feeling his emotions soar with anger.

Right. Humans die when drained. I, for once, went all crazy and hungry. So hungry…

“What happened?” He asked and I kept quiet just for a moment, webbing up a believable lie.

“He stopped at the right moment,” I said. Half true. He did stop. After he’d drained me. And then he stared down at me guiltily, horrified that he had killed me. He looked so truly lost and desperate as he tried feeding his own blood to me to save my life.

“And somehow… I got away. It was almost dawn.”

A big fat lie. I went all crazy. My survival instincts kicked in and I completely lost it. When I woke up and finally came to myself, the glorious city of Rome was aflame and the streets were lined with the dead. The stench of burning flesh was horrible and still vividly real in my mind. But the worst of all was that they died by my hand. By my own two hands. Here’s a piece of an advice for you. Never anger an ex-goddess. Or try to kill her.

Eric kept quiet and I wondered if he believed me.

“What happened to the vampire?”

“Don’t know,” I answered. True.

“Never seen him after that,” a big, fat lie. “I skipped town, so to say. Who knows, he might still be out there somewhere. I bet he’s already forgotten about me.”

I chuckled, though Eric merely murmured something incoherent. I did not say that it had been over two thousand years from our first meeting and over eight hundred from our last one. Surely, even a vampire as charming as Mircea was long dead by now. And even if he did survive, I doubted he was still after me. The last time I saw him, we spent a few weeks purely as good friends. I doubted Eric would understand that. I did not understand it, either. I had an inkling Mircea was waiting for me to change my mind and continue as lovers. I could not see how it could have worked out and so I disappeared on him.

Meanwhile, Eric’s arms pressed me closer and I leaned back against his chest. Will Eric loose it too and drain me of my blood? Or will I go bonkers of hunger first and kill half of Louisiana? Whichever it is, neither one seems promising.


	16. Chapter 16

“Are you really sure I can take your car?” I asked Sookie as she handed me the keys.

“Of course,” she answered smiling. “Are you sure you really wanna do it today?”

“Got no other choice,” I replied, sighing. I already have a bunch of troubles, Eric being the most difficult one, but hey, there’s always place for new ones. The Holy Order of Our Lord’s True Love had somehow caught up to me and I had to hide my real tracks. “I’ll just go and rent a few apartments in Bossier, spend a few days clubbing, you know, make my appearance there. The Order will just follow me to the Bossier City. And then I will deal with them.”

“I don’t like this,” Sookie shook her head. “I don’t like this at all. And what is this about secret sects wanting you dead?”

“Don’t worry, this is not the first time I do this,” I laughed. “The Holy Order of Our Lord’s True Love is constantly after demons like me. Their motto is ‘Love will save the world’. Something about true love having the power to save all the innocents and me, being a succubus, tainting the world with my sins. They believe me to be the Devil Incarnate.”

“But you’re not!” Sookie protested.

“Tell that to their crazy priests!” I chuckled. “Stop worrying, Sook. They can’t do any real damage to me. I’m an ex-goddess, remember? I’ll simply go and leave some fake traces of me in Bossier and at the same time, I’ll be sure to take a snack, so no need to fret.”

“Yeah,” Sookie muttered. “But I’m more worried about Eric right now.”

“Eric?” I played all innocent. “Eric who?”

“Eric your current boyfriend and one very pissed vampire when he doesn’t find you at home like you should be,” Sookie replied smugly. “Can’t you wait a few more days?”

I shook my head, “I don’t want to get you involved. Usually the Holy Order acts rather quietly, but who knows. This time they might get more serious. And, I am NOT dating Eric.”

“Uhuh,” Sookie rolled her eyes and I fumed.

“We have a purely sexual relationship. No strings attached.”

“That’s what you think,” she glanced away ironically and I sighed.

“Whatever, just cover for me, please. I need to shake those guys off and get myself a decent meal before I go all wild on Eric’s turf.”

Sookie nodded understandingly and watched me head to her car. I felt a bit guilty about borrowing her vehicle, but she reassured me she could use Bill’s and, frankly speaking, it was way faster than hitch-hiking. I started the engine, waved my hand to her and drove off, heading out of Bon Temps.

I was pretty much sure the Holy Order was watching me and would go after me as soon as I left the town. They were trying to catch me since the 12th century, when they first learned about the existence of our kind. But I’ve taught them a lesson once, so now they were being overly cautious. I bit my lip thoughtfully. Perhaps, this was a rather useful turn of events. I needed to get rid of them at least for now, and, truthfully speaking, the Holy Order was not the sole reason I wished to get to Bossier as fast as I could.

By now I was really really hungry. Too hungry to stay at Bon Temps even a day longer. And that wouldn’t have done any good to me. Eric was the Sheriff of Shreveport and I feared he’d find out if I tried hooking up with someone in his territory. Angry vampire is never good news, but a hungry succubus was even worse. So, I needed a living and breathing man to feed upon and fast. I did not want to worry Sookie, so I did not tell her that my hunger has been growing rapidly these past few days. She knew I needed to feed, but she didn’t know the extent of my thirst for life force.

Speaking of which, I haven’t fed for more than a month and my senses were sharpening each minute. That was not good. Quite ironic though, isn’t it? When I was satiated I was like any other human, but the hungrier I got, the more lustful and sensitive I felt. It was like every cell in my body was in an alert state; my sight and my hearing improved to the point that I could see the tiniest details and hear the faintest sounds. I felt stronger, faster and more powerful than ever before. And I did not like this state.

So far I could control it and hold my hunger in. I had to admit, the amazing sex I had with one particularly hot vampire was quite a huge help in dulling my thirst. Still, just a few more days could change everything. I did not want it to happen in Bon Temps. I liked it there. I liked the town and its people, I liked my job and Sam and most of all I liked Sookie. I haven’t had a friend for a long time now and it felt immensely good to have her by my side. Life in Bon Temps could be perfect, and Eric was in the plans too. If only I could get away with a few feedings here and there, perhaps, I could finally have something called a relationship. Oh, I longed for it so much. I wanted to have dates, to have someone by my side, a permanent partner I could go wild with. And Eric, Eric was perfect for that. Though there were a few hitches and glitches and sooner or later I’d have to leave him if I wanted to keep my identity a secret, but for now… For now I wanted to be with him, only if for a short while. History will not repeat itself. What happened to me and Mircea, will not happen to me and Eric. I won’t allow it.

I narrowed my eyes on the road decisively and sped up the driveway, noticing a black car trailing after me. It kept its distance from me, but a luxurious black car heading the same way like me this late into the night was more than suspicious. Well, it’s always the black ones in the movies, isn’t it?

* * *

“Where is she?” The blonde vampire asked slowly, his blue eyes glowing with rising anger.

Sookie gulped and flashed a smile at him. She always smiled when she felt nervous.

“I really don’t know,” she finally replied. “She just said she needed to take care of some matters, so I let her borrow my car. I thought she was going to Shreveport for some shopping or personal business.”

Eric stood silent for a while, his eyes boring into hers. Then, he said in a low and threatening voice, “You should know better than to lie to me, Sookie.”

She let out a short nervous laugh and added, “I’m sure she’ll be back in just a few days, wherever she is.”

“Or,” Eric said softly, but Sookie could hear the simmering rage and irritation in his voice, “she fled from me once again.”

Sookie remained silent, bent on not giving away her new best friend. She knew Lily wanted to take care of her own matters alone and there was no way she could tell Lily’s secret to Eric.

“I’ll ask you again and this time I hope you give me a proper answer,” Eric said, his voice now cold and void of any emotions. “Where is Lily?”

Sookie kept quiet once again and Eric’s eyes burned with anger.

“She’s in Bossier,” suddenly they heard Bill’s voice. He stood by the doorway to Eric’s office, his expression blank. “I overheard them talking about Bossier City. Lily said she needed to go wild and the clubs at Bossier would be perfect for it.”

“BILL!” Sookie turned around, anger in her voice.

Eric smiled contently but his eyes glowed a cold blue, “I see. Bossier.”

* * *

I pushed the doors of the local night club open and walked out into the street, a man in his mid thirties following me. I flashed a smile at him and he suddenly pushed me against the wall in the alley. He kissed my neck almost hungrily, his kisses short and somewhat rough. His hands trailed down and up my sides covered in a very light and almost see-through material. He huffed out a moan, his eyes boring into mine with hardly held back passion.

I grinned and my hands wrapped around his neck, my body pushing closely against his.

“Don’t be so impatient, Spencer,” I whispered out his name seductively. “We’ve got all night ahead of us.”

He breathed in shakily and I could feel his mind running empty of thoughts, only the lust and the craving filling it completely. He didn’t care why someone as sexy looking as me decided to accept the advances of a middle class businessman like him. Right now, the male’s concentration was solely on me and I smirked happily. He may not look like Brad Pitt or anywhere close, but he was sure a lively man and for me, he was a perfect catch. His aura brimmed brightly and I licked my lips, breathing in his lovely scent. Oh, how sweet his life force is...

Meanwhile, Spencer’s hand grabbed my left breast, pressing it tightly in an act of sheer passion, and his mouth trailed down to my chest. I merely bent my body, allowing him more access, my hands ruffling his dark auburn hair. How odd. I did not enjoy his advances. Eric’s face came to my mind and I moaned at the memory of his amazingly blue eyes.

“Let’s head to my place, babe,” I whispered hoarsely, my hand stopping his before he could go anywhere further. I was not about to have sex with him. I only wanted to feed and for that, a hypnotic trick will do the job nicely, as always.

Yet, before my tasty suitor could even respond, his body was ripped away from mine forcefully and he flew across the alleyway and hit the brick wall with such a force I gasped in fear he might have shattered his scull.

I looked up at a tall figure in front of me and my heart skipped a beat at recognizing him. Eric. He turned to me and I gulped down any protest I had upon seeing his blue orbs. They were burning with rage and such strong anger I suddenly felt incredibly small and insignificant.

My body shivered and I immediately wanted to step back away from him, but I was already with my back against the wall.

“I have forgiven you for running away from me once,” he said in a low husky voice. “But there won’t be a second time.”

I remained silent, still feeling overpowered by him. And I was.

Eric glanced me up and down and a smirk crossed his features. “So much for your country girl look.”

He was right. The first thing I did in Bossier was change my looks. I puffed up my hair and lengthened it with hair extensions, making my hairdo look a bit ruffled and messy. I wore a rather thick evening make-up with lots of black color this time and my light and see-through dress barely hid my luscious body. The dress was of a screaming yellow colour and its top revealed quite a lot of my bra, which was black and very simple, with no laces or other kinds of decorations. I had painted my nails black and I had a wide black belt on.

Surely, I looked very sexy and very slutty this time and it was exactly what I had wanted. I needed to catch a man for myself and quickly. I did have a short snack yesterday right after I came down to Bossier, but I needed to feed more or I’d just lose it. So, I imposed all of my seduction techniques on the first suitable man I found.

But now… Eric was here. Eric.

“Do I have to chain you to the bed to keep you from getting away from me?” The vampire asked, his voice cold, yet, full of anger and spite.

I kept quiet. Eric’s coming here was a complete shock to me and my brain seemed to have short-circuited. I glanced over to the human I had seduced. He was lying further away unconscious, but alive. Good. That’s good. I did not wish for anyone to die because of me. I have enough of guilt to bear on my shoulders as it is. I shut my eyes momentarily, breathing out heavily.

“I did not want you to know of this,” I whispered and felt a tingle run down my spine as I felt Eric’s presence even closer to me.

I opened my eyes to stare up at his blue ones. Eric was standing so close to me that I could feel his body radiate cold. It felt so soothing…

“I thought you were happy,” his hand gripped my arm just a bit over the elbow and I winced in pain. “Am I not enough to satisfy you?”

I gritted my teeth as I spit out, “You don’t understand!”

“I don’t see what’s there not to understand,” he replied coldly and started dragging me across the alley. “I’ve given you too much freedom, mortal.”

I tried pulling and pushing at him, but he was like a sturdy rock, impossible to move, his metallic fingers on my arm digging into the flesh painfully. I don’t think I tried hard enough. Perhaps, a part of me wanted to be dragged away with him, to be imprisoned in his passionate embrace. But another one, the proud and vengeful Succubus, stood her ground, reminding me of what I was. Of what I still am, despite all my attempts to act human-like.

“Let me go, you bastard! This is why I didn’t tell you anything! All of you vampires are the same!” I shouted at him and to my surprise, he halted.

He stopped so suddenly that I lost my control and bumped into his back. Eric whirled me around, bringing me towards his chest, his eyes shooting glares at me. I could feel his rage soaring, his aura a heavy cloud of mixed feelings. But I was just too sad and too angry to even care.

“You are just a possessive control freak!” I screamed angrily. “You think I’m your slave or what? You wish!”

“This time,” he said painfully slowly, as if trying to hold himself back. “I will see to it that you do not escape even if it means locking you up.”

“Locking me up?!” I suddenly laughed. “You? Lock ME up? HA!”

I, who had commanded armies. I, who was worshiped by mortals and immortals alike. I, who had countries under her feet, locked up by a mere vampire?!

“I will never be yours,” I hissed, my voice strained from all the anger and the sadness of another failed relationship. “I was a fool to think this relationship might work.”

Eric just stared down at me and somehow I knew he was still bent on doing whatever he wanted, because he was used to getting it. Then let him. He pushed me forth and then dragged me out into the street and towards his car, a sparkling red Corvette, of course.

I did not care anymore. This time, I really thought I could do this. Maintain a relationship, however fragile it was, lead a sort of normal life, even have friends that I could talk to honestly. But I underestimated Eric. I did not think he’d find me here in Bossier. And now it was all over. Once again, over before it even began. Why did I even try?..

Time to skip the town, like I always did. Time to leave this place and forget everything and everyone I met here. I felt tears gather in my eyes. I will miss Bon Temps. Sam. Sookie. Bill. Even Eric. Most of all, Eric. I really thought something might come out of this queer relationship. But I was just deceiving myself, I guess. I bit back the tears and shook my head as Eric halted by the car.

I narrowed my eyes on him as he was turning around, his grip still firm on my arm. I will miss you, Eric. I know I will. But I can’t stay with you. It’s time for me to go.

A tear slipped my cheek, and when Eric turned around to face me, his eyes widened slightly at seeing me cry. I pressed my hand into a fist, preparing for a strike, and it was then that I noticed **them**. I saw them even before Eric did. Perhaps, he was too oblivious to his surroundings due to his anger and boiling emotions to actually take notice of someone so trivial. But I did. Suddenly, the mist cleared up from my senses and I wondered how I didn’t see those thugs before. Perhaps, my judgment was clouded too.

Two of them stood in the alley further ahead and with horror I realized they were holding shotguns. Loaded shotguns. The other one stepped out from our right and he pointed his gun towards us, well, towards Eric, if to be more precise. Eric did not see him.

For a moment time seemed to stop as various possibilities flooded my mind. I could just let the man shoot Eric and half of my problems would just disappear. I was sure the bullet would hold him down until the guys with the shotguns arrived. That must have been their plan. I also knew Eric was not their target. I was.

The time moved again and the man pressed the trigger. Everything happened so quickly I was sure I was simply not thinking at the time. Instead of letting the bullet hit Eric, which would have given me quite a chance for an escape, I pushed him aside with all the force I could muster. I remember seeing his surprised face as he stumbled to the side and I could bet he thought I was trying to run away yet again.

But he soon realized what truly happened. The sound of the pistol, even though it was with a silencer attached, was rather sharp for vampire ears. Eric moved immediately towards the shooter and the human was a goner in less than a second.

“Left,” I whispered and Eric moved that way so quickly, my eyes could not detect his movements. But I heard the screams and the sound of the shotgun being fired. I bet the Holy Order did not anticipate my suitor to be a vampire. That was so funny I just had to let out a short giggle. Ouch.

My mind blurred and I felt a burning sensation right below my left breast. I knew right away the bullet had hit me. Well, aren’t that just great? Somehow, nothing is going according to the plan tonight.

Eric was beside me soon after. I saw his pale face and his blue eyes. His hand clasped the wound, trying to evaluate the damage to my body.

“What were you thinking of?!” He hissed angrily at me.

“I don’t know,” I replied truthfully. “I was just thinking how to escape from you and then - *bang bang* he shot me down…”

I ended with an altered line from one of my all-time favorite song by Nancy Sinatra and yet another chuckle that only brought more pain to me. Clearly, my brain was malfunctioning as always. Suddenly, I remembered all the times that I’ve been hurt before and I chuckled once again, which resulted in more blood gushing out of my wound and, yes, you guessed right, more pain.

“Well, I’ve been slashed and stabbed before, but never shot. Figured it might be an interesting experience,” I whispered sounding quite sincere.

Eric just stared at me puzzled. Was I just putting up a strong front? Oh, yes. The biggest downside of being a succubus was that I had an almost normal human body. Sure I did not need to eat like humans did, which saved me a lot of money, but I could get hurt and the wounds did not heal very quickly. Unless, I was feeding at that time. Feeding always quickened the healing processes.

But I was not feeding now. There was no way I could be. So, it hurt. So, it did not heal fast. So, I was lying on the cold concrete with a bullet wound in my chest and a blurring consciousness.

“Stay with me,” Eric whispered, but I just shook my head slightly, falling into deep and dark abyss. I was just too hungry to hold on. Just too hungry…


	17. Chapter 17

Believe it or not, but the first thing I felt when I finally regained my senses, was the hunger. Again, THE hunger, if you realize what I mean. It had almost turned physical now. Every single cell in my body protested to me in immense pain and unexplainable craving. I trembled and shivered, my nails digging into the flesh of my palms. My mouth was dry and I parted my lips, whispering in a shaky voice, “Hungry…”

“Oh, look who’s awake,” I heard a voice and a familiar face lingered in front of my eyes. Pam. It was Pam.

I shut my eyes and whispered weakly again, “Hungry…”

“Hmmm,” Pam let out a sigh, “I’ll call Eric and see if I can find some human food for you.”

I swear I could hear disdain in her voice when she said the word ‘human’. But I was in no condition to comment. As soon as she left I tried sitting up. My chest hurt and I could see it was bandaged. My mind cleared up a bit and I sighed, thinking Pam had clearly misunderstood me. No human food would help me this time.

Oh, boy, was I hungry by now. I would gobble up any living thing that I could actually put my hands on. Too bad there was no one around. Absolutely no one. I gulped down in panic and fear, tears almost slipping down. I was just so hungry. It was as if there were no other thoughts inside my head. Why was this happening to me? Why?

The doors opened and Eric strode in, heading towards the bed that I sat in. But I did not notice him. He did not exist in my world any longer. I couldn’t see anything around me. Everything was hazed in a reddish mist and my mind was occupied with one thought only - getting life force.

Right now, I needed to get out of here. I needed to feed. I needed to suck someone. I just needed to…

“You look better now,” his calm voice penetrated my slippery mind, but its meaning did not reach me.

My senses sharpened to the point I could hear a fly buzz on the other side of the street and my consciousness just faded away. There were only the sensations. Only the faraway tingling scents of life. The auras of the living ones. Ah, their enticing scents reached out even to here and my body jumped up from the bed, ready to follow it. Not even the crucial pain below my chest was registered by my brain now.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized this was so not good. I was slowly losing it and my true nature was cautiously, but certainly bearing its claws and fangs.

“Lily?” A voice made its way through the haze and the daze of the hunger and I tried focusing on it, tried averting all my attention to it.

Someone’s strong arms pushed me down, “You’re too weak to go anywhere right now. And just where do you think you are heading to?”

“Hungry,” I breathed out heavily as my mind struggled to get back the control over my own body. I focused on his voice again, whispering hoarsely, “Talk to me, Eric, just talk…” and I fought with my inner urges as hard as I could trying to push them all back.

If Eric found my plea strange, he did not say so, he merely talked to me as I asked of him, “You need more rest. You’re hallucinating, Lily. The wound was more serious than I thought. You lost your consciousness, so we couldn’t do much. Now that you’re back, drink my blood. It will give you strength. ”

Oh, his voice… His voice was like a clear stream of water, a breath of fresh air. So firm, so strong. So real. I kept my focus on it, forcing myself to gulp down my cravings and to my immense surprise I felt my survival instincts retreat.

My vision cleared up and I could see Eric, leaning towards me. I let out a soft sigh, my eyes staring at his blue orbs. He was a vampire, a predator like me. Perhaps, perhaps, he could understand me. Perhaps… I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. I just didn’t want to run berserk again. I just did not want to feel that immense craving and that satisfaction of sucking someone completely dry again. Once in my lifetime was enough to realize what a monstrosity I could become if I did not keep my urges under control.

“It will be dawn soon, I have to leave,” Eric whispered. “Drink from my wrist, quick.”

My eyes focused on his wrist with streams of blood oozing from it, but I shook my head. What good will the blood do to me? I needed something else, something entirely different.

I did not want to loose myself. Not here, not now. And suddenly, I realized it was not worth keeping my secret at such a price. At that moment Eric gritted his teeth angrily and tried pressing his wrist to my lips. He truly believed that his blood could help me get better.

I grabbed Eric’s arm firmly, and pushed it away from my mouth. The vampire looked surprised at my strength and I glanced up at his eyes, pleading, “I need… a man.”

Then, I felt darkness creep closer to my consciousness. It took the last of my human strength to push back the hunger and now I paid it with my dimming consciousness. I tried fighting it, but I knew it was futile. Something was churning inside of me, something primeval and ancient. I could feel it rising steadily and overpowering the last bits of reason I still had. History was repeating itself and I shuddered, gripping Eric’s arm like the last straw. Panic was rising in me as I fought to regain control of myself.

Eric stared at me baffled, his eyes like dark pools of anger and confusion. I only had a minute, perhaps not even that but I had to try and so I whispered again, “I beg of you, Eric… a man.”

And then, everything was dark again and I floated away from the reality and even Eric. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hoped that Eric would answer my plea.

I did not know that the next time I’d open my eyes, there would be no Eric by my side. There would be only the unquenchable hunger and my biggest nightmare coming true.

* * *

Just as soon as Sookie reached the house, she knew something was wrong. There was this creeping feeling of things going haywire somewhere in her head and it was nowhere good. And the moment she pushed open the doors into the dimly lit bedroom she just knew that everything had just gone very wrong. Very, very wrong.

The bed was empty. The covers were tossed to the floor and the pillow lay somewhere in the middle of the room on the dark brown carpet. There was no light in the room, even when she tried switching on the lamp. The window was open wide and the wind blew through it fiercely. There were chips and pieces of bicoloured clay of a once magnificent vase lying on the floor by the small bed table. The carpet had a stain of water almost dried up on it and the flowers lay there sprawled all over it. The chair beside the bed was turned over and lay in the middle of the room.

For a short moment, Sookie just stood on the doorway, her eyes scanning the room frantically. Her heart-rate escalated considerably as she realized Lily was gone. But why? Was she kidnapped? Very unlikely. Did she go all by herself? Just plain impossible. She should have been too weak to even move. And then it dawned on her. She must have been hungry.

“Oh, boy…” Sookie whispered, suddenly remembering how Lily told her that whenever in state of famine a Succubus goes on a ruthless hunt for living souls. This was so not good. So not good.

Sookie quickly turned around and descended down to the living room, where she had heard Bill and Eric, who had just woken up from his day slumber, enter after her. She still didn’t know how she should tell this to them, but she had to tell something. And yet, she felt reluctant to reveal the secret of her friend to Eric. But… did she even have a choice?

As she reached the living room, Bill turned to her surprised, a questioning look in his eyes.

“How is she?” Eric asked calmly, his voice cold and emotionless, but somehow Sookie knew he was worried, if a vampire like Eric could actually be worried.

“She’s…” Sookie paused for a moment and then decided to just come out up straight. “Not here.”

The two vampires stared at her in disbelief for just a short second and then Eric was gone and Sookie could hear a loud bang of the doors up on the second floor. She then thought she heard a grunt or a growl, but at that time Bill came to her, surprise and wonder in his eyes.

“What do you mean by ‘not here’?” He asked calmly.

“I don’t know,” Sookie whispered. “But I… fear the worst.”

She wasn’t lying. She did fear the worst. If what Lily said was true, then right now somewhere in the city there was one overly hungry succubus roaming around and looking for men to prey upon. 

“The worst?” She heard Eric from behind. “She just ran away from me. Again. She’s taking me for a fool!”

He banged his hand into a wall and Sookie flinched at the sound of the wall breaking.

“That’s not true,” she rushed. “She didn’t run away! She just… had to.”

“Had to,” Eric echoed and then added with disgust in his voice. “Had to do what? Hunt men?”

“Yep, you can call it that way too,” Sookie shrugged, still reluctant to tell all the truth, yet, fully aware there was no other way out of it.

Bill and Eric both glanced at her questioningly and then Bill broke the silence.

“What are you saying?” He wondered. “Do you know something that we don’t?”

Sookie gulped down and then glanced at the two vampires. “There is something that Lily wanted to keep a secret from you two.”

Eric narrowed his eyes down on her and Sookie sighed. There really was no other way out of this.

“You must have noticed Lily takes quite a liking to men,” she started. “Well, the thing is she really can’t help it. Men are what keeps her alive.”

Bill just stared at her baffled and Eric raised his brow, so Sookie breathed in and then let it all out, “She feeds on men. Literally.”

After a short pause, having let her words sink in, Sookie added, “Lily is a Succubus.”

* * *

I opened my eyes groggily, feeling my head pound terribly. My entire body ached and I closed my eyes once again, trying to calm my mind first. My body felt so heavy, as if a whole ton of metal was weighing me down. I could hardly feel my limbs, but I did feel pain. Crucial and bare pain. I was in so much of it physically, that I found it rather hard to concentrate and relax my mind.

Only after a few minutes or so did I finally manage to gather some inner strength. I reopened my eyes once again and took in my surroundings first. How queer. It was dark and I could hardly distinguish that I was in a very big room, which seemed rather empty, if of course my sight was not deluding me. My eyes scanned the premises over and over again and suddenly a very bad feeling sunk in.

I looked down and tried moving my arms or my legs, but I could not. I gasped slightly and felt tears gather in my eyes as I finally realized the reason to this.

I was chained. I was wrapped in small and big metal chains and secured tightly to the wall. The floor was just a bit beneath my feet, but I was bound so tightly I could hardly move a finger. My arms were stretched out and suddenly I realized I was crucified. If this was a joke, it sure wasn’t funny, and if this was a dream, it would be right about time to wake up.

Yet, I knew this was no dream. Slowly but surely the fuzziness in my head was clearing up and memories of my last night were coming back to haunt me. I still could not recall how I left Eric’s house, but my last memory was even more vivid when I wished for.

I killed a man. I sucked him dry in an alley behind some local club. I seduced him and then ripped him away from his life. And he wasn’t the first that evening. He was just the one I remembered. I was too hazy and dazed to recall any other men that I murdered. But there surely were at least a dozen of them. I was so hungry I’d have needed about that many men to satiate my hunger enough to regain my own consciousness. I closed my eyes, realizing it was way too late for regrets. Apparently, Eric disregarded my plea and I must have woken up in an empty house so hungry I could not hold it in any more.

I’ll have to skip the town. Again.

But this was the least of my problems. I opened my eyes and looked around sadly. The room looked like some kind of a basement and as my eyes slowly got used to the darkness, I realized it was a large underground room with heavy metal doors on the right wall from me. I hung on the wall, supported with chains and as I tried moving, I realized I was secured so tightly I could hardly lift a finger.

The Order sure did their homework. I wasn’t sure of what metal the chains were made of, but they were heavy as hell. They were wrapped around my body tightly and their cold surface etched into my soft skin painfully. I cursed silently under my breath for it was my own stupidity that got me into this.

At the moment that I regained my consciousness and realized I’ve killed another human, regret flushed over me like a huge wave. And that was my biggest mistake. I was willowing in sorrow so much I did not feel the Knights of the Order come. They shot me in the back. Twice.

That was my last memory of the time, but I was sure the Order was responsible for the ordeal I was in right now. And surely enough, I was right.

The heavy doors creaked open and a middle aged man walked in, grinning as soon as he saw me look at him. The satisfaction on his face was just… sickening.

And right at the moment he walked in, I already knew the fate that awaited me. The Succubi were hard to kill. Very hard. But there was one way and the Order knew it even too well.

They were gonna make me starve to death. 

* * *

I watched the so called priest walk away and disappear behind the heavy doors, while my mind fought an inner battle with itself. My body ached all over from all the burns and the cuts the priest had inflicted onto it and I had to gather all my strength to keep myself conscious. I wasn’t sure how much time had passed since I was locked in here, but I knew it was two or three days at the very least. The priest had come a few times to torture and interrogate me or to simply make fun of my state. He found it amusing, he found it… pleasurable. He saw me as the devil incarnate, as something that was not supposed to exist in this world. Something that represented evil itself. Something different, something inhuman.

And it was a good thing I wasn’t human, I sometimes thought to myself with a tint of irony. Otherwise, I would be dead already. If not from the physical wounds and blood loss, then from plain sheer thirst. The Order did not feed me and didn’t even give me any water to drink. I was kept there as if I was just some kind of a thing, a non living object that did not need any care. Well, I could live without that. What does human food mean to me, after all?

What I couldn’t live without was the pure and delicious life force of a living being. I needed it. I craved for it. I was slowly going crazy for it. And every time the priest or his lackeys came, all I could see or hear was their pulsating life force. I recalled I screamed at them and begged them to release me. I remembered how I tried warning them, I tried telling them what a huge mistake this all was. Tried persuading them and then, intimidating. But none of them listened. They were sure their methods were flawless. They were sure I’d die here slowly and painfully. Very painfully.

The hunger was etched into every cell of my body, every molecule, every atom. They were screaming for life force and biting back my lip I struggled with mixed emotions, still trying to hold it back. Why? Why was I still putting all of my strength to remain conscious of myself, to retain those grains of humanity that I had planted into my mind over thousands of years of my selfish existence? Why was I trying to protect the very men who wanted me dead from none other than myself?

Indeed, why?

I did not know the answer. Did I become too soft? Have I betrayed my own nature? Was I waiting for something? For someone? Was I expecting help to come? A saviour? A knight on a white horse? 

Don’t kid me. There are no knights on white horses any more. Not now, not ever. And who would come for me? Eric?

Ha. Haha. Hahahahahahahahaahhahahahaha!

My laughter resounded creepily in the empty room. I did not realize it, but I was already loosing it. My voice cracked and I laughed so hard I thought I might actually end up dying from laughter. My head pounded and my stomach ached, every cell of my body protesting to me regarding this cruel laughter. It shook my entire being. The laughter echoed across the building as an eerie and otherworldly sound. As something that came from the Beyond.

I was chained to the wall, tortured and half-dead, craving for life energy… and I was laughing. I was roaring with insane laughter merely because I forgot what I was. I forgot there was not a living soul that would care about me now. Have I lived in the mortal world too long? Have I forgotten the true nature of a human being?

Humans… they lived shortly and died quickly, bringing down history with them, bringing down all of their beliefs and prayers. They had called forth gods and prayed to them. They had said they would give their everything just to appease their deities. And then, they’d forget them just as easily. Gods would be crushed under human ignorance and arrogance, dethroned and humiliated. Forgotten. Abandoned. Forsaken. What is a god supposed to do when it is cast away with no remorse? What is a god to do when it is left begging, left fighting for itself and its own life in a world, where no one believes in it any more?

What is a god supposed to do when it is a god no longer?

I… have already been there and done that. Summoned from the depths of the Universe, ripped away from Life itself and cast into the world of mortal humans, I was crowned as Goddess. I was worshipped and glorified, idolized and praised. And then, I was needed no longer and so I was thrown away.

Like garbage. Forgotten. Exiled.

My crackling laughter finally stopped and hot tears rolled down my cheeks, soaking my tender skin. My cackles turned into sobs and I wept. I wept and wept, crying at the memory of the times when I stood on the top. The times when I was their Goddess and their Queen. The times, when I was needed… and loved. 

And then, the remembrance of love cast me into another fit of laughter and so I laughed. I laughed and I cried and then I laughed again. What kind of love can a Succubus have? How many times do I have to try to finally realize it was impossible for me? I was so tired of it all, so exhausted and so depleted that I was losing it. Slowly, surely, surely…

Tears were obstructing my view and everything around me dimmed in a red light, a mist of lust and hunger. Faces and voices lost in that fog, not reaching my mind any longer. There was nothing else, but the longing. The hot, scorching craving, etched deeply into my existence, my soul, if I ever had any.

The last thing I felt was my body burn in flames of hunger and pruriency.

The last thing I heard was a scream when the chains sliced across the air, hitting everyone and anyone in its path.

The first thing I saw was the simmering and pulsating life force, just in arm’s reach away from me.

“Ohhh, yeeeessssss…” I purred, the air vibrating around my luscious body, my eyes glistening with carmine red. “Come to me… Come…”

The first thing I tasted was the bitterness of blood and the sweetness of life, a mix of the two driving me insane…


	18. Chapter 18

The blond vampire flew across the empty halls of the building like a gust of wind, his eyes scanning every room carefully, his nostrils widened at the anticipation and his fangs out in a menacing way. He was already down to the 3rd underground floor, but to his utter surprise, he hadn’t met even a single living soul, as if the building was completely empty. Eric growled to himself in dissatisfaction and wonder. He was sure there would be members of the Order here everywhere and he thought he’d meet some resistance.

Thinking back to it now, Bill and Sookie tried convincing him to wait for backup, but he was too excited at the prospect of a fight and too worried for the safety of Lily to wait any longer. It was a wonder how important Lily had become to him lately and biting back his arrogance and pride Eric admitted to himself he truly wanted her to be safe. She became a very important existence to him and he could no longer pretend that she was just someone interesting or fun to toy with. No, it was all different now.

The Viking bit his lip slightly in a sudden flush of anger and leaped across the next room with such force and vigor, it was only thanks’ to his quick reflexes that he managed to avoid hitting the frail human that ran straight into him. The vampire whirled around and grabbed the human woman by her throat ramming her into the wall.

“Where is she?” He hissed, his eyes glaring down coldly and menacingly.

The woman whimpered and tears streaked down her cheeks.

“The mo… ns... ter… ter... de… de… mo.. n!” She gurgled and Eric let her go in an attempt to understand her words.

She slid down to the ground and let out a shriek, “THE DEVIL IS HERE!!!”

And then, she started weeping and mumbling, “God save our innocent souls, oh, pray to the almighty God! Pray!!!”

The vampire frowned in disgust and hissed out, “Tell me where she is, woman! What had you done to her?!” 

But the human only shook and whimpered and then suddenly screamed in anguish, “She was consumed by the darkness! The demon showed its true face! The demon, the devil! Oh, Mary, the blessed virgin, save us all…”

Eric gritted his teeth in anger and charged forth down the stairs. On his way he passed a few more humans, all of them women and all of them whimpering words of prayers and screaming in horror of a demon let loose. He could no longer understand if the demon was merely a fruit of their own imagination or something real. And if it turned out to be real, what was it? A werewolf? A shifter? A vampire? What in the world has happened here?

He pushed open yet another door and then for a moment the blonde Viking just froze. So far he had passed only empty rooms, but this was different now… He took a few steps forth, trying to take in his surroundings and to understand what was truly going on. The hall was just like all the others he had run across – huge and void of any furniture, but differently from earlier, its floor was covered in something what seemed like bodies. Dead bodies. Or that’s what he thought.

Eric stepped closer to one of them and bent down to take another glance. Surely, it used to be human. But now, its skin was a dark brownish grey colour and it was wrinkled so much as if the man was a hundred years old. Disgusted, Eric frowned and his lips parted in nausea. The stench coming out of it was the smell of death. There was not a living soul left in the room and it seemed as if life itself was sucked out of these people.

As the vampire contemplated on what exactly has happened here, he heard a heart-wrenching scream, which soon died down into a painful moan. Eric covered the remaining distance to the next door in one large leap and he pushed the doors, entering the room. The stench was almost unbearable here. The smell of rotten and burned flesh lingered in the air and it weighed down heavily on him. The sucked dry bodies were lying everywhere around and the majority of them was piled up into one huge mountain of human leftovers. And there, on the top of that heap Eric recognized a familiar figure. The figure of the one he came to cherish so much in the past few months.

She stood with her right side to him, her arm stretched out towards what once was a human and now nothing else but a lifeless shell. She was almost completely naked, only the remains of her former clothes hanging on her body, barely covering her figure. He could see recent scars and wounds closing up at the sight, her skin almost glowing with a reddish tint and a bloody red aura surrounded her body. Even more, it felt almost alive, he could actually see that strange red glow vibrate and hover around her like a huge shield. Her hair now fell in light blond waves all the way down to her waist and fluttered slightly in the air as if it had a will of its own. 

“Lily,” he breathed out in a low husky whisper, but she must have heard it as her hand came down to her side and the body of the human fell down on top of others with a thud.

She turned to him slowly, cocking her head to her right side, her eyes averting to him and staring down at his blue orbs. Eric let out a short gasp as their eyes met and his fangs came out fully now at the sense of danger. Her eyes were but a void of pure darkness, both the pupils and the whites of it drowning in carmine red colour. And as he stared up at them, Eric felt as if he was sucked straight into their voidness and cast down into a bottomless abyss, a dark and empty ravine with no end or beginning. He had never experienced such strong and utter fear as he did now. He wanted to get away, he wanted to turn around and run, he wanted to look away from those hollow orbs, but he just could not. He simply could not.

“You,” her soft and sweet voice rang pleasantly in the room, a hypnotizing tilt to them. The sound, nevertheless, woke him up from his frozen state, “are dead.”

Eric shook his head, steeling himself, pushing down the fear. Whatever this being was, it was ancient, far older than anything he had ever met. Even so, he knew Lily, his Lily, was somewhere there, hidden underneath the façade of darkness. Once again, he raised his eyes and glanced up at the creature in front of him, this time avoiding locking his eyes with hers.

“Dead creatures,” she continued with a tint of amusement and marvel in her voice, “are such a waste.”

“Lily,” he said huskily and the girl in front of him cocked her head to another side.

“Lily the flower?” She asked almost curiously. “Such graceful and innocent one.”

Then, her stare hardened and her voice took a cold and indifferent tone, “I hate them.”

Eric stood silent, his mind churning, running crazy with thoughts, in an attempt to think up of something. This creature, this monster, this demon was not Lily. But at the same time, it was. Everything that Sookie had told him before now came back to him.

Succubus. Lily was a succubus. An ancient being born as a goddess to this world.

“But I DO love,” the creature in the form of Lily made a short pause and grinned, “tainting them.”

Eric couldn’t resist and looked up at her, finally realizing the true meaning of the word berserk. All of this was her doing, all because he had refused to listen to Lily, to trust in her. His Lily, his beloved Lily, was taken over by this primeval demon and he did not know how to get her back. He did not even know if he could accept her nature but he knew for sure he wanted his Lily.

“Tell me, dead one,” suddenly, she spoke again, her voice soft and almost sickeningly sweet, yet, with obvious curiosity in it, “what do you seek in this place?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. Berserk or not, he was gonna get his Lily back somehow.

“Give her back to me,” he growled in a low voice.

“Who?” She asked amused and then grinned, a row of perfect white teeth showing behind her bloody red lips. She talked in a slow manner, prolonging the words, as if she was savoring them. “Awww, did I consume someone you knew? You poor thing.”

Eric snarled at her, his fangs showing through his parted lips, “Lily, wake up! I know you’re in there! Do not let your urges rule over you!”

The woman furrowed her brows and glared daggers at him, “I do not like when men talk of other women in my presence. Not even dead men.”

Eric leaped up and gripped her shoulders, his fingers digging into her flesh. He felt scared, really scared. What if this ancient being took over forever? What if Lily, the Lily he came to know and… love… was never coming back? No, he couldn’t allow that, he could never bear it. He needed her, he craved for her, even if she did not need him…

“LILY!” He shouted, his eyes staring down at the deep pools of red bravely, his spirit fighting the urge to run as far as he could. “Come back to me, you hear?! I know you’re there deep down, I know you’re not like this! Come back, I swear I’ll protect you!”

“You,” the woman hissed and her eyes now glared at him with such intense hatred Eric felt like shrinking down to a size of an ant. “You insolent dead soul! How dare you touch a Goddess!”

She raised her arms to push him away and he felt so much force in it, he knew right away he’d be cast aside as if a piece of paper even despite the fact that he was a thousand years old vampire. This thing in front of him was absolutely of different level. He could feel it with every cell of his body. She was stronger and older than anything else he had ever seen or met before.

And so, Eric did the only thing he could think of. Before she could pull away, he grabbed her head with his hands firmly and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue looking for entrance. Perhaps out of shock or perhaps due to her nature, the Succubus parted her lips and Eric’s tongue slipped inside, dancing a dance of pure passion and craving. A wild and lewd dance of sheer lust...

* * *

Waves of electricity ran across my body and in a startling moment, I was back to my senses. I could feel my arms and legs once again, and I could feel a soothing chillness pressed to my body, my burning cheeks getting cooled down by something so incredibly cold. My hands rose to grab those freezing lumps as I hold onto them while someone’s tongue teased the roof of my mouth. I was… being kissed?

Confused and somewhat spooked I broke away, pushing with my hands against someone’s firm chest. My eyes flew open and I gasped upon recognizing those steely blue eyes that stared at me with both care and fearful anticipation.

“Eric?” I whispered, my voice getting stuck somewhere in my throat. “Eric…”

I reached out to him, my fingers trailing along his jaw line. His skin was so cold to the touch, so pleasant…

“I didn’t know I could dream,” I said, my eyes watering with tears.

“This is not a dream,” he replied and his hands gripped my naked shoulders with such strength I sure I’d be bruised.

“It sure seems like one,” I whispered as my nose picked up the smell of rotten flesh and my eyes trailed away towards the corpses.

Eric followed my glance, but said nothing. Only his grip on me tightened and his right hand gripped mine, dragging me down from the pile of the bodies to the floor. I followed him obediently, my eyes darkening with mixed emotions.

“I did it again,” I whispered and let out a muffled chuckle.

Eric did not reply, just led me across the hall towards the doors agape to the next room.

“I wonder, how many have I killed now?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he grumbled and glanced at me sideways. “They’re just humans. And they were out to kill you, did you forget?”

“No,” I replied and halted. He stopped in his tracks too, turning to me.

“They’re only humans,” he grumbled. “Forget those bastards. I would have killed them myself if you hadn’t done so before me.”

His fingers brushed my cheek, tugging my hair behind my ear gently.

“Don’t say that,” I shook my head. “Every life is precious, no matter how small and insignificant it might seem to you.”

“Your life is the only one precious to me,” he replied, his eyes darkening. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” I asked, looking up at him. 

“What you were,” he stared at me intently, his gaze locking with mine.

“And if I did, would it have changed anything?”

He kept quiet and I smiled knowingly. None of us can change the way we live and that’s the fact.

“But I-” Eric started, but then stopped as if he realized he was gonna make a mistake.

I turned away from him and stepped forth across the hall.

“Lily,” he whispered my name, longing hidden in his voice.

I ignored his call, my heart aching. I’d just have to forget all of this, to push it all from my mind and to continue existing, just like I’ve done before. History had repeated itself, after all, I thought as I raised my head to look forward. I will walk my road alone, once again.

But then, my feet froze in place and my mouth fell slightly agape, as my eyes locked with hypnotizing green ones, staring straight at me steadily. I breathed out heavily as my body shivered. It can’t be… Was I hallucinating? How? Why?

I stared unable to tear my gaze away from the man standing in the doorway in front of me as I took in every single little detail. He looked the same as I remembered him eight hundred years ago, when we last met. His tall dark figure loomed on the other side of the hall and his lips carved into a smile as his green eyes lost the calm and now stared at me almost hungrily. I breathed in sharply, my eyes roaming along his handsome facial features, his jet black hair, falling to his shoulders in wavy curls, his muscular body, hardly hidden beneath the clothes he wore. Ha, even his sense of fashion had not changed. He was wearing classic black pants and white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, revealing his chest. He had a black coat slung over his shoulder and while I contemplated if he was really here or if I was delusional, he covered the distance between us in one fast leap and now stood in front of me, his lips still wearing the same self-confident smile.

“Ah, it seems I’m too late to be your knight this late evening,” he said in his deep voice and I involuntarily stepped back.

I heard Eric swoosh to stand beside me, his body tense, and I heard him hiss as he bore his fangs, no doubt, “Who are you?”

I gritted my teeth and took a grip on myself. This… This could not get any worse. I’d mourn for the murdered and regret my actions later, for now, there was a bigger problem at hand for there stood two vampires and both of them were my lovers…

The two men were staring at each other in silent challenge, the air thickening with tension and I wondered what in the world had gone wrong and when. Steeling myself, I pushed everything aside. The best course of action was to act cool and not show my confusion over my ex-lover, the infamous vampire lord Mircea, showing himself here out of the blue. And so I smirked and my hand rose to my hip as I retorted, “And where is your noble steed, oh knight in shining armor?”

“Those foolish Americans wouldn’t let me take him on the plane with me,” he replied smugly, his eyes finally leaving Eric and focusing on me. “So, I was forced to leave him behind, though he was incredibly eager to see you again, my dear.”

I shook my head and let out a sigh as I thought back to his noble steed Maroon, which was turned into a vampire by none other than Mircea himself, because he was too sad to part with his horse. Please, don’t ask me how he did it for I was quite grossed out by the sight of a horse drinking blood to actually ask Mircea all the details. The idea itself was and still is way too disturbing to me.

“But do excuse my bad manners,” meanwhile, Mircea grinned, flashing his fangs at Eric. “I am Mircea of the Grand family. And you would be?..”

The question lingered in the air as the two vampires stared at each other as if trying to see through their masks. I shifted on my feet uncomfortably. This wasn’t heading anywhere good, was it?

“Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5,” Eric finally replied, stressing his position as if he wanted to draw some kind of a line.

Mircea merely cocked his brow and then smiled softly. Oh, I knew that smile… Nothing good ever came out of it.

“I apologize, but the local system escapes my understanding,” Mircea continued smiling, but his eyes glittered coldly and I shivered slightly.

What he was really saying was ‘I couldn’t care less for your self-implied laws.’ I bit my lip in hopes Eric wouldn’t notice, but hey, he was Eric. How could he not?

Meanwhile, Mircea averted his eyes to me again and he took off his coat, flinging it around my shoulders and wrapping me in the soft and warm material.

“See, I came prepared this time. For no matter how tempting you look right now, I wouldn’t want your fragile body to get sick, dear,” he noted and got a scoff out of me. “It’s truly a pity I was a tad bit too late.”

He eyed Eric warily again and I felt Eric’s hand clasp mine firmly as he pulled me closer and his arm snaked around my waist possessively. Mircea arched his brow and his smile widened, his gaze drifting away to Eric.

“Though it seems you gained a new life saviour,” he said in a silky voice that sent shivers down my spine. “One that _sucks_ too.”

I gasped and pressed my free hand to my mouth, my eyes wandering to Eric. It couldn’t get any more direct than this. And Eric was quiet. Too quiet.

“Looks to me I’m still more capable than you,” Eric finally replied with a tint of arrogance in his voice and a smirk adorned his features, “in all fields. I’m not the one branded with an EX, after all.”

The polite smile on Mircea’s face did not even falter, but his green eyes blazed and in horror I saw the rims of his orbs redden with a crimson line. Not good. I repeat, NOT GOOD.

“Looks to me like you’ve been _poking_ around where you shouldn’t,” Mircea said calmly and I felt Eric grit his teeth.

“At least I did not _drain_ her to the last drop, no matter how sweet she is,” Eric retorted coldly and Mircea’s gaze deepened on him.

I, for once, shut my eyes, wanting to shut my ears too. What’s with these two and all those hidden meanings?!

“ARGH,” I grunted, finally getting their attention as both of them averted their eyes to me in surprise, as if they had forgotten I was even there.

I ripped away from Eric’s grasp and leaped sideways, yelling out, “Enough, you two! ENOUGH!”

“Why, we’re only getting started,” Mircea grinned, showing the tips of his fangs and I shook my head fervently.

“No, no, no! Nothing is getting started here!” I practically hissed at him in my fury. “What are you even doing here? How did you get here?”

Mircea merely shrugged nonchalantly, “I’ve been looking for you for hundreds of years, my dear Lily, surely, you know that.”

I stared at him warily as Eric let out an animalistic growl. I ignored him.

“You’re very good at hiding, my dear,” Mircea continued, stalking towards me, however, he was soon intercepted by Eric who found it reasonable enough to get in between us.

The blonde’s fangs were out, his stance dangerously defensive, “Not a step closer.”

“My, what a feisty one you’ve found this time, Lily,” Mircea commented, advancing forwards nevertheless until he stood chest to chest with Eric.

I heard more than saw his fangs slip out as Eric’s large frame was preventing me from seeing Mircea fully.

“Stand aside, child,” there was a slight hissing quality to the older vampire’s voice now as he threatened Eric, “before I break you like a twig.”

“No,” Eric growled back, “Lily is mine now.”

“THIS IS IT!” I screamed as I pushed Eric aside and, surprised at my strength, he stumbled sideways. “If you wanna go and tear each other’s throats out, be my guests! When you’re ready to talk like civilized people, then come and find me.”

I glared at them both after my little tirade and stomped away, fuming. Men and their macho ways.

“Lily, where are you going?” Eric growled as he flashed stepped to me. I ignored him as I headed towards the stairs I could see at the end of yet another hall.

“To the nearest shower!” I bit back at him and soon heard Mircea laugh.

“Ah, that’s why I love you, my dear!”

I ignored the growls and the noise of a body hitting something hard that followed in favor of climbing up as fast as I could. I was still pretty high on energy after killing all those people which was I still avoiding on thinking. Let the vampires deal with this themselves. I could always stake the one who survived, after all.

* * *

It was barely an hour later when Mircea found me. He was always good at knowing me and my ways, I guess. I ignored his smoldering green orbs as he sat on the edge of the white tub I was soaking in. His gaze raked through my lithe body, admiring the view and I let him with a soft sigh. It’s not like I was modest, really.

“Hmm,” Mircea mused, his hand coming up to brush at my cheek. “You do love that fledgling.”

I frowned as I gave him a glare, “What would you know?”

“Well, for one, you have not yet skipped town,” he replied, amusement coloring his voice and I snorted.

There was truth in his words.

“How did you find me?” I asked, my hands coming up to the surface of the water to play with the floating bubbles.

“You did say you were gonna look for the nearest shower,” Mircea smirked. “It didn’t take too long to check the nearby houses for you.”

I gave him a half-hearted glare, “I was not asking about this.”

“I bet that child vampire is still running around the nearby hotels like a headless chicken.”

“Stop avoiding the question,” I rolled my eyes, though the comparison of Eric and a headless chicken did bring a smile to my lips.

“Ah, there’s that gorgeous smile I love seeing so much,” Mircea commented and I glanced back at him, smiling even wider now. He did always know how to raise my mood.

“As for your question,” the vampire became more somber. “I learned of the Order’s plans for you and hoped to stop them before they reached you. I was too late, however.”

I looked down at the water, watching the soap bubbles melt.

“I am sorry, Lily,” Mircea whispered and out of the corner of my eye I saw him kneel beside the tub. “For every pain I caused you and for my inability to protect you, I am sorry, Lily.”

“You don’t have to say that,” I shook my head as I glanced back at his remorseful eyes. “I know you are. You were young and I was foolish. We were lost in passion.”

“I’ve wanted to apologize to you for many years,” Mircea said. “Indulge me this one time, my dear.”

I smiled at him and nodded my head.

“Now you listen to me, Lily,” Mircea stared at my eyes, his own green orbs sincere and caring, “I do care for you. More than you can imagine. And so I will say this only once – do not let this chance pass. Take it and make it work.”

“Mircea…”

“Give the fledgling a chance, Lily, give yourself a chance.”

Involuntarily, I felt tears gather in my eyes and then roll down my cheeks. Mircea’s cold fingers brushed them away gently and I felt his lips kiss my forehead. The touch was soothingly cool and soft.

“It is time to stop running, my dear.”

And then, with a slight swoosh, the vampire was gone. I blinked, willing the tears to go away, and rose up from the tub. Mircea was right. I had found friends here, a sort of a family. Deep inside my heart, I knew I did not wish to leave, did not wish to abandon what I had here. Both my friendship with Sookie and my rocky relationship with Eric.

Yes, I nodded my head in determination. I will take this chance.

* * *

Eric growled as soon as he saw the elder vampire exit the building. Just what he needed. Another confrontation with the arrogant sucker. The last one had ended in a few broken bones and bloodshed. The vampire was strong and old. There was no way Lily could have met him recently. The little succubus sure knew how to weave her webs of lies. Still, Eric could not ignore his fascination and attraction to the woman.

He had flown around all the hotels in the area until he realized Lily did not go to a hotel. Apparently, she had seduced a man living practically next doors to where she was held and took his apartment. It was merely his luck he saw the dazed man wondering the streets and glamoured him to find out the truth. He had lost a few precious hours and it seemed Mircea had been the first to visit Lily. The latter merely smirked smugly as soon as he saw Eric and flash stepped to him.

Eric felt his fangs sprout. Despite the fact Mircea was far older than him, Eric would fight for Lily with all he had.

“My my, aren’t we hostile tonight?” Mircea mocked and then rolled his green eyes. “Relax, fledgling, I’m not here to kick your ass.”

“Oh, you could try,” Eric hissed and Mircea snorted.

“I can see why Lily likes you,” the elder vampire commented and then brushed past Eric nonchalantly. “I’m not standing in your way, child.”

“You’re… not?” the confusion in Eric’s voice was apparent as he turned to stare at the elder vampire who stopped after a few steps to glance back at him.

“Of course not,” he said airily. “If this is what Lily wants, then I will allow her this happiness.”

“I find it hard to believe you are retreating as simple as that,” Eric retorted, his eyes intent on the elder vampire.

A dark smirk took over the benign smile on Mircea’s face as he practically purred at Eric, “Tell me, child, how long do you think you’ll survive? Five hundred years? A thousand?”

Eric furrowed his brows, trying to understand where Mircea was going with this. The vampire flash stepped to him, his green orbs glinting in the dark and Eric tensed his body for a fight, if needed.

“However long you live, I will live longer. You will not survive forever, fledgling,” Mircea whispered. “I am a patient man, a very patient man. I can wait.”

And with these parting words, the elder vampire was gone, leaving Eric seething. If the vampire thought Eric would die soon, he was wrong, the sheriff thought as he turned on his heels and practically flew to the apartment. He could wait all he wanted, Eric was not letting go of Lily. Not now, not ever.

When he entered the apartment, the succubus was already waiting for him, a soft smile on her lips.

“Lily,” he whispered, suddenly at a loss on how to start this conversation. There were many things he wanted to tell her and many more things he dreamed of doing to her but for the first time in his long life, Eric was unsure on how to start.

“I am a succubus and I feed on men,” Lily, however, seemed to not have the same problem. She rose and came towards him and Eric steeled himself from jumping her right now and here. The enchanting woman was completely naked, the view of her body making him feel wondrous lust and passion once again.

“Can you accept that, Eric?”

He growled, an animalistic sound tearing from somewhere deep within his chest, “I do not share, Lily, I want you all for myself and no one else, but… I will find a way to make this work.”

“And that is all I ask,” she whispered and the next moment she was on top of him, pushing him down, her sudden strength surprising him. He shunned it to the corner of his mind as Eric wrestled her down, battling for dominance, taking her sweet mouth with his tongue. Once again, he felt her body heat up, the scorching heat clashing with his coldness and he knew this time it was not his imagination. The heat and the warmth was real and, finally, nestled in the supple body of his beloved succubus, Eric felt truly and completely satisfied.

Yes, he would find a way to make this relationship work and he would not let Lily go. Not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I hope you've enjoyed it :)


End file.
